


Requests and Tumblr Fics

by sizzlinteapot



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgoriel fanfiction, Character Death, Comfort, Confessions, Denial, Domestic, Echo Flowers, Edging/Orgasm Denial, Fanvideo fic, Fluff, Humor, I will not have it!, Inopportune Undyne, Intimacy Exploration, Jealousy, Knight!Sans x Royal Guard!Papyrus fic, Living in the surface, M/M, Memories, Mentions of Violence, Mourning, Multiple Orgasms, Naughty bits, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Requests, Skeletons Kisses, Swearing, Tumblr fics, Underfell AU, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Worry, adorable skeletons in love, angsty fluff, conjured female genitals, embarassing moments, honeymustard - Freeform, injuries, mentions of Asgore/Toriel, no sir, pretending to be sick, relationship exploration, romantic, self doubt, sick skeletons, taking care of, utfs fic, watch the tags getting progressively darker as I start writing Underfell, wowzers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 42,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizzlinteapot/pseuds/sizzlinteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of all my tumblr fics and requests, suggested by an anon and for easier and more comfortable reading. (◠‿◠✿)</p><p>My <a href="http://sizzlin-teapot.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finally (UTFS)

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic I wrote for the lovely smolandtolskeletons, based on [ this beautiful comic!](http://undertalefellswap.tumblr.com/post/142281288967/smolandtolskeletons-i-love-you-utfs-special)

The sounds of rushing water echoed in the large caverns of Waterfall, filling in the otherwise empty silence. Echo flowers swayed gently with the breeze of movement from the passing tall skeleton that wandered, his steps wide and with a purpose yet also with no set destination. His boots clacked on the stony ground, making a muffled noise as he reached a grass covered patch. His eyes roved over his surroundings and his expression conveyed slight concern as he still couldn’t find the one he has been looking for.

Where was that lazybones now?

He knew that Sans would often linger in this place. It was quiet and peaceful and it had a lulling atmosphere that inspired a state of deep thoughtfulness, of meditation. This was always the first place Papyrus would look for him in. And he would usually always find him here, sitting somewhere staring at the water or just napping between the patches of echo flowers.

Papyrus smiled, remembering that one time where he found Sans just by listening to the echo flowers mimicking his snores.

He shook his head fondly at the memory and kept walking, surveying every corner. He had already checked Sans’ favorite spots and was starting to run out of places to look for.

It was making him a bit worried.

He stopped at another patch –the grass was getting taller now and the echo flowers were increasing in number, surrounding him. He sighed and frowned, his smile wavering as he finally started to call for his brother.

“SANS??”

He heard rustling not far from him and immediately turned at the sound, seeing something moving in the distance, hidden by more of the tall grass and echo flowers.

He followed the sound, his boots crunching softly the fallen leaves on the ground as he walked towards it. The figure started becoming clearer and clearer and as he turned another corner, peeking from a tree, he finally saw Sans’ hunched back, sitting down on the flower patch and staring thoughtfully at the water.

“…SANS?”

Sans turned his head to face him then, his grin widening fondly.

“here.”

The sparkling crystal blues reflected on his tired face, giving him an almost melancholic soft expression. The visible stressed lines of his older brother’s face seemed to be softened and the dark circles under his eyes contrasted grimly yet his whole demeanor seemed to brighten just a little when Papyrus arrived, patting the spot next to him invitingly.

Papyrus smiled gently and took the offer, sitting down. Their shoulders brushed softly. He made no move to distance himself and they were comfortable to lean slightly against each other, basking in the soothing blue glow of the calm waters and the lulling, dripping and rushing noises of it. He saw Sans close his eyes for the moment, sighing, and Papyrus couldn’t recall the last time he has ever seen him so…peaceful. Around them, the echo flowers swayed with an occasional soft breeze and Papyrus rested his hand on the ground, leaning back a bit as he gazed upon the shimmering crystals that littered the stony obsidian roof of the caverns. He wondered if he could detect any makeshift ‘constellations’ that Sans had told him about once, when they used to come here together.

Where had those times gone?

Everything seemed to have become so complicated with them. They could throw meaningful looks and crooked smiles and still understand each other but it’s been a long time since they actually felt like they really understood each other. They were happy, they had a good lasting relationship of camaraderie and they lived in relative harmony, despite some of their differences. But Papyrus could feel that soft, ever present pang deep inside his soul as if he was missing something far greater, something that he knew was practically in his grasp yet, for the life of him, he couldn’t understand why he hadn’t done so already. Whenever he looked at Sans he wanted to capture his image forever, whether he was happy, sad, relaxed, embarrassed…He wanted to see all his colors with no fear of pushing him away or being pushed away.

He just wanted him, and them, together. Like it has always been.

He had been so confused but the time he had spent with the other versions of themselves had given him quite the prospect to think about. He had seen in them different kinds of bonds –ones more physical and others more emotional but bonds nonetheless. And it had given him the opportunity to ponder over his own relationship with his Sans –stars, his Sans…- and their own bond.

He had felt it, humming strongly within his soul. He had realized that it had been there too, all along and just waiting for them to notice it, to act upon it. It was just one more step for them.

He wanted to give it, golly, how he wanted to…but he also wasn’t so sure how he was going to.

Deep in his own musings, he was pulled out of them by Sans’ soft muttering, so gentle that it was almost lost with the subdued sounds of the water.

“papyrus…”

Papyrus blinked, turning to look at him but Sans kept his gaze fixed on the shimmering crystals above them, his fingers toying with a small pebble on the ground.

“what do you wish for?”

Papyrus’ breath hitched, unconsciously raising a hand to his scarf. His cheeks felt warm and he stared at Sans’ relaxed and peaceful expression- and dare he say happy too- feeling his soul starting to pound in earnest, wanting to just say what he had always needed to say. He knew that Sans’ question had been innocent; wishing upon the ‘stars’ in Waterfall was a tradition of monsters and he did just so, confessing his deepest and most honest wish of them all.

“I wish for you to kiss me.”

The words seemed to hover in the suddenly heavy but also light air between them, expectant and so very much awaited. Sans had seemed surprised for that split second it took to Papyrus lunge forward, hands raising to hold the other’s shoulders and clumsily, eagerly but also tenderly bump their mouths together.

*Clack*

It was small and not very outstanding but the sound of it echoed sweetly in their minds and coerced them to finally enjoy it, this bond that would connect them forever and make their souls beat in tune to the sound of life. Their life. Their love.

He heard Sans make the slightest hum, a shaky little sound of uncertain relief as he felt him wrap his arms around his shoulders, tugging him closer and sharing the strength of his own need, as powerful as the faraway real stars that Sans liked to talk about so much and shined brighter than anything else.

With the whisper of their clothes rustling as they brushed against each other, they let themselves fall unto the soft grass covered patch, making a few stray leaves and petals fly from the gentle impact. The blue glow surrounded them like a halo almost protectively and the secrecy of the whole place gave them a safe haven where they could now freely love each other. Their hold on each other tightened as their kiss continued. Thoughts, feelings, senses were invaded and welcomed as they shifted their hold into a snug embrace, legs and arms fitting like puzzle pieces.

A stray muttering was lost in the breeze as they desperately tried to get everything from the other, to finally have each other and never have to let go anymore. But it was caught by the ever present echo flowers that surrounded them, made eternal and a soft echo of a whisper that could almost sound like the truest of songs.

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

_“I love you.”_


	2. For Bone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gift fic for my sweetheart, bonesinner. (●´ω｀●) She wanted a Knight!Sans x Royal Guard!Papyrus.
> 
> Inspired by [this picture.](http://oolay-tiger.tumblr.com/post/142654988661/well-thats-a-strange-initiation-traditionare-you) (NSFW)

The clank of iron echoed in the long, empty halls of the Royal Castle as heavy footsteps were set in a determined and sure destination. As so, they were also languid and relaxed as the owner couldn’t quite bring himself to hurry up his pace –all good things take time after all- and he has always been someone to take it easy. Nevertheless, he was disguising a certain giddy excitement of his own, blatantly noticeable by the certain sparkle in his eye and how his grin widened progressively as he neared his destination. He had his helmet under his arm, snug by his side and his long blue cape fluttered and barely brushed the floor with his every step. His profile was highlighted by the perpetual golden light shining through the large windows, giving his tired visage a softened gentleness and with this newfound enthusiasm- that was so rare to him nowadays- it also made him regain a bit of childlike mischievousness.

He could hear it already: the soft but powerful baritone of their King and the hushed whispers of the bystanders. He could hear Undyne speaking too, in a respectful but still highly enthusiastic tone and he just _knew_ what it was all about.

His grin has never been so wide as he flung the large heavy doors open and he couldn’t be bothered as all eyes were on him.

The ones that truly mattered were shining happily at him, somewhat watery from emotion and just the most beautiful sight that Sans has ever wanted to see.

“SANS!!! YOU MADE IT!!” Papyrus practically jumped with glee, waving in excitement. Sans’ gaze softened immediately and started making his way to the King’s throne, where King Asgore himself was standing in front of, smiling cordially and spreading his arms in a welcoming gesture.

“Sir-Knight Sans, it is fortunate that you could attend the ceremony after all.”

Sans finally reached the throne, having crossed the still long walkway littered with the signature golden flowers and bowed his head to his King, making sure to bow it lower than usual to show his gratefulness for excusing him from his duties at such short notice. King Asgore gave a slight nod in return, gentle gaze patiently waiting as Sans turned to his tall brother then who was donned in his new and shining Royal Guard member armor, looking proud and strong, like he has always been. Sans raised a hand and gently placed it on his brother’s shoulder plate, giving it a soft shake as his gaze already spoke more than a thousand words.

“i wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Papyrus’ smile widened impossibly, eyes crinkling at the corners as he finally regained his bearings and saluted Sans, gloved hand thumping proudly on his chest plate with a resolute nod. Sans claimed his spot next to Papyrus, standing, while Undyne was smiling her famous wide fanged grin from the other side of the King and across them, giving Sans a nod of her own.

Silence truly settled then as the ceremony finally began.

* * *

 There had been a grand feast in celebration of Papyrus’ acceptance and initiation into the Royal Guard. Every monster had been invited, of course, and the party went on till the late hours. Little by little, everyone started to leave, congratulating Papyrus personally, wishing him success in his new career and thanking him for his service. Papyrus was on cloud nine, making sure to salute every single one of them and repeating his oath for as many times it took: that he will give and trust his life for the greater good of monsters and serve his King with devotion.

He had been waiting for this for _so long_. And he finally had it. Ever since his older brother Sans became a Knight he had pursued a honorable position at the King’s service and his adulation induced wish became his most sought after and prioritized goal, training hard every day and giving his all for even just a chance to enter the Royal Guard.

And he had finally done it.

He had honor and prestige of his own and he was receiving his so deserved respect and recognition, at last. He could now stand side by side with the best of the best, protect the people of the Underground, _his_ people and just do what he loves and has always wanted.

As the last guest left, the magic fabricated lights of the royal throne room started going off and bathed it in the darkness of night. Papyrus paid his respects to the retreating King once more and when questioned if he was leaving too, he replied:

“I WOULD LIKE TO STAY A BIT LONGER, JUST FOR A LITTLE WHILE. IF YOUR MAJESTY WOULD ALLOW IT, OF COURSE!!”

He added the last sentence hastily but King Asgore thought nothing of it and chuckled, nodding in understanding and placing a strong hand on his shoulder –he noticed the difference between this time and when Sans had done the same at the beginning of the ceremony, detecting the love laced intimacy in the gesture that was always so blatant in his brother’s every display of affection to him. Asgore smiled then and his always quiet, calm voice still was clearly audible.

“Take all the time you need, Papyrus. I hope you enjoy your new position and may all your days ahead be bright and peaceful. You truly earned it.”

Papyrus could feel his eyes getting wet once again but tried to contain it as he saluted and bade his King a goodnight. Just as King Asgore was about to open the heavy set of doors, they were opened for him. Sans was on the other side walking in and bowing his head to his liege, holding one of the doors open.

“i bid my liege a goodnight.”

Asgore chuckled and looked back at Papyrus.

“Likewise. Your brother has expressed the wish to stay a while longer. Will you make him company?”

Sans’ relaxed grin didn’t betray his thoughts of how he had already originally planned to do just that. Today’s festivities had been tiring but more than satisfying as they were all in his brother’s name, to celebrate him and his success. He was tired but he couldn’t be happier. He had yearned for a moment alone with Papyrus all day though and now was the perfect time to do so.

“it would be my _pleasure_.”

Papyrus wasn’t quite sure what to make of the sly slight narrowing of his older brother’s eyes as he looked at him instead when answering to their King but he could feel the tiniest warmth pooling at his cheeks already. He was familiar with that look and it often told him that Sans was planning something, something that was usually pertaining to him.

“Well then, my worries are soothed. I leave you in good hands, Papyrus.” King Asgore said as he then promptly left, nodding at them both one last time.

Sans shut the door once they couldn’t see the imposing tall figure anymore and turned to Papyrus, seeing him facing the window now and looking outside with a gentle, subdued gaze –compared to his always enthusiastic one-, his face being bathed with the artificial starlight. Sans looked around, seeing that everything had been cleared up already and hummed. What a shame, he could have still snagged any leftovers.

“I did it, Sans.”

Sans’ gaze returned to his brother and his lazy grin widened as he started making his way to the other’s side, unbuckling his gauntlets as he went. Papyrus rested a gloved hand on the glass of the window and his smile widened as well.

“I did it.” He repeated, uttering to himself but loud enough for Sans to catch it. Sans chuckled softly, settling at his side and stared ahead through the window too, eyes laying upon the direct view it had of King Asgore’s garden, colored in the current soft shades of blue and darkness given by the magic induced nighttime. Some stray fireflies would fly around from time to time, gathering around in their little groups and orbiting around the flowers and trees.

“you did.” Sans finally broke the silence and Papyrus turned to him, allowing for his eyes to freely wet, the tears building up at the corners of his eyes. Sans didn’t even need a warning as he instinctively opened his arms right in time as Papyrus fell into them. Their armor clanked slightly as it bumped together and they sighed happily as they embraced each other, having been deprived of it all day long for the sake of etiquette.

“I have wanted to do this ever since I saw you walking in through those doors today.”

Sans allowed himself to close his tired eyes then, moving his head so he could bury his nose hole in Papyrus’ neck and breathe in his soothing and familiar scent now intensified by the strong smell of leather and iron armor, just like his.

“really?” He hummed, his still gloved hands roaming a bit lower where they rested on Papyrus’ back. Papyrus felt it instantly, whether from that one gesture or the increasing steady pulses of energy he could detect from Sans, flowing calmly and yet…compelling.

“’cause i have wanted to do so much more…” He purred and Papyrus let out a squeaky kind of sound, feeling Sans’ hands had lowered to his armored pelvis and pulled him closer. The sound of their armor clanking with the contact resounded in the empty, dark throne room once again and Papyrus couldn’t help but feel a certain kind of excitement at the prospect of being touched in such a way in a place he held so much reverent respect for.

He also felt terribly ashamed.

“S-SANS!! H-HERE???” He questioned helplessly as he could feel himself start being led backwards, his feet backtracking as Sans’ hands began to roam. It was true that they had both partaken in the more…’happy’ inducing drinks that the King had so generously provided to his more adult guests and the heavy sultry magic that the lacy liquor had given them was enough to make their souls feel lighter, along with their inhibitions. Papyrus ended up bumping the back of his legs into the throne chair and gasped in surprise as he fell over the armrest from the impact, losing his balance. Sans didn’t quite fall but was forced into bending over the armrest too to hover as seductively as his lovestruck, liquor infected mind could muster. They both ended up cracking a laugh at their own expense, knowing they were probably acting ridiculous.

Still very much aware that he was currently not just sitting but _sprawling_ all over the King’s throne chair, Papyrus’ already very obvious blush deepened as he hastily tried to get off. Sans’ hands stilled him though, one grabbing gently at his pelvis and the other pushing -with equal gentleness- his chest back down.

“why not? today’s still a night for celebration after all.” His white pinprick pupils seemed to widen slightly, leaning down to nuzzle fondly at Papyrus’ cheek. Papyrus was still very nervous, not only because he was still sitting on the throne chair but also because Sans seemed to have no intentions of having them move from there. The chair was relatively big compared to them, it was designed to fit someone like King Asgore after all and there was enough room to move around.

“A-AH, S-SANS, I DON’T THINK THIS IS A GOOD IDEA-!”

Papyrus closed his eyes as he felt Sans’ hands roam again, leaving pleasurable trails along his hips and tugging him ever closer. He was starting to give in already, seduced by the anticipation of being able to be intimate with Sans once again, after so long. With all the constant and intense training and Sans’ own absence from having to attend his knightly duties, it had been enough to build up a coil of tension between them, a need for each other that grew bigger and bigger in this latest period of time where they just had to be focused more on their duties and less on each other –specially for Papyrus, who still had had to prove himself and had doubled his training, giving it his all for Undyne’s final evaluation. All that hard work has proven to have paid off though and feeling Sans finally touching him like this again, to feel his beloved’s body so close against his, pressing, surely felt rewarding to him. It was something that they had both been wanting and needing and now they could both have it.

But the place…it was just so… _lewd_ to even entertain such thoughts in here. Their _King_ sat in this exact throne every day, for stars’ sake!

“don’t you think we deserve to have a party of our own too?” Sans kept instigating him, coercing him in that deep purring voice of his, still roaming his gloved hands passionately along his hips and now spine, making his protesting words die in his throat and having him arch towards that touch, silently asking for more.

“B-But…it’s so dark in here.” He made one last weak argument. Sans raised his head from its current position on his neck and his grin curved playfully as he winked. Papyrus could already see the faintest wisps of blue energy crackling from within the depths of Sans’ left eye socket.

“no problem, bro. i have…”

Papyrus really didn’t know what he was expecting.

“ _knight_ vision.”

Papyrus fell to a silence filled with disbelief then. He couldn’t believe Sans had just made a pun about knights while fondling him beneath his own brand new armor. He huffed, trying his best to look outraged but that quickly melted away to a surprised expression of bliss as Sans’ fingers curled around his exposed hipbone, rubbing it in just the way _he knew_ he liked it.

“so. ‘whaddaya say?” Sans’ left eye was glowing fully by now, giving Papyrus a magnificent show of power in the sizzling and mesmerizing crackles of energy that danced around it. At this point, Papyrus couldn’t think of anything else but having Sans, in any way he could have him, and his own energy started to manifest itself.

“Golly, yes!! I can’t resist this any longer!” And he then lunged forward, bumping his mouth against Sans’ and they both moaned at the long awaited sensation; to feel the exchange of their energies once more. Papyrus shivered as Sans straightened his posture a bit, removing his hands from his hips. Papyrus almost whined at the loss but that was quickly forgotten as he saw Sans giving him a sultry, quirky grin and unlatching the last remaining buckles of his gauntlets, taking them off. Ever since Sans became a Knight, years ago, it has become rare to see his naked hands, having to be almost always wearing his standard gauntlets. To be able to see those battle hardened and magic burnt hands once more gave Papyrus a fluttering kind of sensation in his soul, as if he could savor this moment forever. But he also didn’t want it to linger. He wanted those hands back on him once more.

He extended his hands to Sans, who took them without hesitation and placed a reverent kiss on them. Their fingers intertwined and his breath hitched as Sans shifted his position once again so he could stand between his legs, one knee resting on the throne as he was now in front of him. Papyrus felt intoxicated, and that was not just the liquor talking. He covered his mouth to muffle his moans as Sans didn’t waste any time, his hands going back to caressing and fondling his body, trailing up and down his spine and burying underneath his breast plate. Papyrus thought about just taking it all off but there was something oddly…arousing about the thought of them doing this in their suits of armor.

His blush deepened, knowing that he always liked seeing Sans in his armor a little too much. It made him look so imposing, truly like the figure of power that he was. They both wore the same Royal badges now, his was proudly displayed on the left side on his chest plate and Sans’ wore his on his right upper arm. Papyrus felt a surge of emotion now that he could finally step up to his brother in such a way.

“i’m so proud of you, love.”

Papyrus had to muffle another moan as he felt another delicious caress across his hips and those same hands unbuckling his belt and leg armor. He spread his legs slightly to help Sans and the other leaned forward, a conjured blue tongue slipping out and licking a trail along his long elegant neck, opening his grin to place tender little love bites all over it. He felt his leg armor fall loudly on the floor and Papyrus felt a slight panic, fearing that they would be heard and caught in such an unspeakable act but his thoughts were once again a haze as Sans’ hands kept their relentless search, burying one underneath his pants and promptly wrapping around his already conjured and throbbing member, tugging it out. Papyrus had the grace to look a bit embarrassed for being so worked up already but his hips still bucked as Sans started to stroke up and down, his fingers massaging the warm energy built flesh and caressing him in all the ways Sans knew he liked.

“H-Hmm, ah! S-Sans! T-That…ahnn~!”

Sans’ half lidded gaze watched him as he raised from his position on his neck, his conjured tongue licking his teeth. Papyrus felt another surge of arousal as he saw Sans taking his free hand to the strap of his own belt, where the standard assigned sheathed sword –that he quite never used- was attached to and unlatched it from his waist, flinging it to the ground carelessly where it hit with another loud thud. At least it had been sheathed and the dark leather muffled the sound of impact. Sans had to take his other hand from his warm member to join his other hand at his waist, undoing the buckle of his belt. Papyrus watched the fingers play with the metal clasps of it for a second, as if teasing him, before he just unbuckled it. Papyrus’ form slumped slightly in the chair, eyes expectant as he could see the blue shimmering surface of Sans’ own member, peeking out from his unbuckled pants and chainmail.

“eager, are you?”

Papyrus didn’t even try to deny it, nodding fervently as Sans finally tugged his cock out, thick and curved. He couldn’t help but spread his legs slightly wider and he could feel himself conjuring up his entrance, yearning to have Sans inside him more than ever.

“S-Sans…please…!”

“please what?” Sans teased, giving languid strokes to his hardness. He was tugged ever closer by Papyrus’ booted foot, nudging him at the back.

Papyrus would probably have a harder time saying it in any other situation but he couldn’t care less about being prim and proper right now. He allowed himself to beg shamelessly, his own tongue forming heavily inside his mouth as he continued to stare at Sans’ motions.

“P-Please…put it inside me…! I need you…! Please!”

Sans seemed satisfied enough with that, a deep growl like hum resounding from his throat as grabbed one of the other’s legs by the thigh, raising it over his shoulder and bending it.

“you know…i’m still your superior.” His mischievous grin widened and Papyrus moaned, eye lids fluttering as the tip of Sans’ member teased his entrance. Papyrus made an inquisitive noise, confused as to what Sans meant by saying that. It was true that Sans was still his superior, he stood close to Undyne in rank and answered directly to the King.

Sans leaned down and licked at his exposed collarbone, his scarf having slithered down a bit from their movements. Papyrus shivered, flinging an arm around the other’s neck and caressing the ridges of the cervical vertebrae.

“Hmm…w-what do you mean…?” He breathed, his other leg wrapping around Sans’ waist and trying to pull him closer.

Sans straightened up once more and started breaching the entrance, pushing forward slightly. Papyrus whined, rolling his hips and coercing Sans to keep going.

Sans chuckled, his grip on Papyrus’ thigh shifting to a gentle caress across it, tender but also possessive.

“call me as you should.” He said calmly, pushing the tip of his member inside but stopping there, waiting for the other’s answer.

Papyrus moaned, just wanting to get this over with. His cheeks were the brightest of orange as he tentatively replied.

“…Y-Yes, sir.” He muttered, feeling his body heating up just for that one simple word.

Sans groaned at hearing it, pushing halfway in.

“what was that? i couldn’t quite catch it.”

Papyrus couldn’t really care anymore.

“Y-Yes, sir!!!” He said loudly, the words echoing slightly across the large throne room. He covered his mouth then, sobbing as Sans didn’t even think twice and thrust the remaining inches inside all the way to the hilt. He didn’t quite waste time either as he started rolling his hips, thrusting in and out in a slow pace. Papyrus’ moans were muffled by his gloved hand, feeling the absolute bliss of being so full and loved so passionately.

“…hnngh… y-you’re so tight…f-fuck…” Sans groaned, his hips starting to increase their pace already, wanting to increase the friction against that warm, wet velvety heat that he had missed so much in these past few long and torturous weeks.

“Hmmm….ah! A-ah! P-Please, s-sir, m-more! F-Faster!”

Papyrus seemed to be having the same thoughts and Sans was more than happy to comply, bracing himself on the backrest of the throne and angling his hips, taking a second to adjust his unbuckled belt in a frantic move before he started thrusting faster and harder. Papyrus’ body was jostled with every thrust, moaning openly and loudly now and bracing himself on the armrests, trying his best to keep up with Sans’ harsh pace with his own rolls of his hips.

“S-So good! Ah! Y—Yes!!!”

Sans groaned once again and leaned forward, clanking their mouths together. Papyrus panted and opened his, showing his conjured tongue and Sans let his own out, enveloping it in a more heated kiss, swallowing each other’s moans. The throne chair was sturdy and stuck to the ground so they could be as rough as they could and they used it to their utmost advantage, rocking against each other franticly.

“sh-shit…! hnng…a-ah! h-hehe, i wonder what undyne would think if –ah~!- if she saw the newest member of the royal guard –nnngh~- getting fucked on the king’s throne?”

Papyrus felt the slightest of shame at being reminded of their location but couldn’t protest too much against it, his eyes looking up at the other with absolute adoration, hazy with pleasure. Tears started gathering in the corners of his eyes as they kept the unforgiving pace and his own member bobbed with it, wet and beading with pre-cum. He couldn’t muster an answer for Sans, being only able to voice his moans and mewls.

“A-AHNN…! S-SANS!! YES!!!!”  The name had slipped in his urgency, forgetting that he wasn’t supposed to call it but Sans didn’t seem to mind too much as they engaged in another fervent kiss.

It was quick and rough, something that they had been wanting to do for a long time now and it wasn’t long before they started feeling their orgasms nearing, the pace turning almost desperate as Papyrus was practically driven to the backrest of the throne chair, his voice hoarse and trembling with pleasure.

“S-SANS, I-I’M…!! “

Sans nodded, moving his hand to Papyrus’ member and started stroking it fast, his hips also pistoning in and out of the other’s entrance.

“nnngh! m-me too…! aah…!”

They reached their peak almost simultaneously, clinging to each other. Sans buried his face on the other’s neck, nuzzling it and giving a shaky sigh, still moving his hips in slowing stutter short movements as he rode his release.

“Hmmm, Sans…”

Closing his eyes, Sans hummed.

“…yes?”

He felt Papyrus’ long arms wrap around him and squeezing him gently.

“I love you, my sir-knight.”

Sans couldn’t help but let out a fond muffled chuckle, raising his head. He caressed the other’s cheek lovingly, thumb wiping the stray tear that still lingered at the corner of his eye socket.

“i love you too, paps.”


	3. Inopportune Undyne: Strike One!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> i had an idea i have to share: yknow how undyne said that papyrus ALWAYS answers his phone, no matter what? imagine his phone rings during sex with sans, (with papyrus topping, hes a bit more in control) and he answers the phone and its undyne, and shes like "hey whatre you up to!?" and papyrus is like "o-oh, n-n-n-nothing!" and hes continuing with the pace hed set with sans, and undyne hears sans' heavy breathing and is like "OH MY GOD PAPYRUS YOURE GETTING IT ON?!?!?!?! HAHA HOLY SHIT"

The sounds of the bed creaking and their breathless pants reverberated across Papyrus’ room, the dim light still able to breach through the window and illuminate the area surrounding their moving bodies, held close and frantic.

“…o-oh, f-fuck y-yes, paps…j-just like that…!” Sans managed to let out between languid and drawled out moans and groans, one of his hands gripping tightly onto the sheets and the other clawing gently down Papyrus’ broader shoulders. 

Papyrus took the praise to heart, adjusting his hips for a split second before he resumed his fast and grinding pace, his member slipping in and out of Sans’ entrance with ease by now.

“L-Like this??” He accentuated the question with a particular energetic thrust, pushing down on his grip on Sans’ hips and making him mewl in response, legs trembling as they wrapped tighter around Papyrus’ waist.

“y-yes! yes, p-please k-keep going…a-ahn~! sh-shiiit!” His tiny pupils shrinked even more, his tongue feeling heavy inside his mouth as he kept it open, small mewls of pleasure escaping it along with his airy pants. 

He could feel this unbearable pressure building up in his lower area, coiling around his own conjured member, making it throb as it bobbed along with Papyrus’ too enthusiatic pace, and inside his entrance, making his walls quiver every time he felt the other’s large cock thrust harshly in and out of him. The friction was proving to be too much and Papyrus showed no signs of slowing down. Sans could only keep holding on, his smaller body being dragged with the movements across the sheets and roll his hips to meet Papyrus’ thrusts the best he could. 

“S-Saaaans~!!” Papyrus moaned, burying his face on the other’s neck and nuzzling the crook of it, his eyes clenched shut as his hips became almost frantic, slamming into Sans with urgency. 

He rose up then, one of his hands leaving the other’s hips to hold Sans down gently, pressing down on his sternum. The other hand slid down to the back of his pelvis and raised it up a little, adjusting the angle all the while still not giving up on his relentless pace. 

“a-aah~!! p-papyrus, i-i’m…nhnn~!” 

Papyrus nodded fervently, feeling that same unbearable pressure coiling in his member, throbbing, wanting. 

“I-I’m s-so c-close…!”

*Ring Ring!*

They both stilled for that second, both of their heads turning to the vibrating and ringing cellphone on the bedside table. Sans had his suspicions and was only proven right as Papyrus didn’t even hesitate in reaching out for the phone, straightening his posture slightly and flipping it open.

Pressing ‘Answer’. (heh, he really would answer his phone _anytime._ )

And yet his hips didn’t stop either. The pace slowed a bit from its frantic grinding of before and Sans made a somewhat yelping and shaky moan of disbelief, his gaze half lidded and hazy as Papyrus kept making love to him like it was nothing.

“O-OH!! H-HELLO, UNDYNE!! D-DID ANYTHING H-HAPPEN?? DID A HUMAN SHOW U-UP???!”

From the other side, Sans could make out Undyne’s loud voice replying.

“Nah!! Just thought I could chat with you a bit! Sooooo… what’s up??”

“…O-OH!” He said somewhat breathlessly. His smile shook as a single bead of sweat dropped down his forehead. “N-N-NOTHING!!”

Sans tried -oh did he try- as much as his pleasure muddled mind allowed, to muffle his moans and overall sounds, biting on his forearm. But he couldn’t quite calm his stuttery heavy breathing through his nose hole nor could his slightly high pitched moans and groans be fully subdued as he helplessly quivered and shook in time to Papyrus’ still ongoing thrusts, a low muttered plea escaping him.

“p-paps, p-please…!” He was so close.

There was a heavy abrupt silence from the other end of the call before there was a loud gasp and Sans could feel his entire being cringe.

“By Asgore’s FUCKING MAGNIFICENT BEARD, PAPYRUS!!!! ARE YOU GETTING IT ON _AS WE SPEAK???!!!_  HOLY SHIT, ALPHYS COME HERE AND-!”

At that point Sans just sat up and took the phone from Papyrus and promptly hung up on the call, flipping it closed. Papyrus made a slight sound of outrage.

“SANS, THAT WAS RUDE, I WAS ON THE PHONE-!!” By the end of his sentence, he was pulled down by the hand behind his neck, his voice cracking in a surprised moan as Sans rolled his hips.

“and you were on me first.”

Papyrus quickly forgot about the abruptly ended call and had no problems in complying to Sans’ underlying urging. He always finished what he started after all.


	4. Inopportune Undyne: Strike Two!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> what if someone walked in on sans and papyrus going at it? like... undyne barges into the house like "PAPYRUS GUESS WHAT THIS ANIME THING-" and stops dead in her tracks bc papyrus is straight up fuckin sans on the couch and sans and papyrus stare at undyne like 0_0 and undyne starts making assumptions like "...OH MY GOD SANS IS A BOTTOM?!?!?!!? I NEED TO TELL ALPHYS" or maybe says something like "OH MY GOD SERIOUSLY THE COUCH?? IVE SAT LITERALLY IN THAT EXACT PLACE OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL"

It had been unexpected.

It was supposed to be a fairly innocent albeit romantic movie night. Ah, pardon, ‘anime’ night. Papyrus had come back home brandishing a bag full of dvd cases with all kinds of colorful pictures -most of them starring a cheerful and energetic looking girl; Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. Sans has always been neutral about the kind of shows Undyne and Alphys would recommend to his brother, he seemed to like them after all and Sans would never get in the way of that. As long as they were appropriate for someone like Papyrus, he really didn’t mind that he wanted to watch them. And they seemed so, right from the beggining of the show, he was met with even more colors and sparkles and cheerful energetic human looking females in funny looking -albeit a bit too revealing, he noticed- outfits. Heh, it was too much of a coincidence how he could see in them a few similarities to his brother. With all the energy and positivity and constant encouraging words.

…And funny looking but a bit too revealing outfits. 

And they were almost always singing too. It seemed to be some sort of power they had in the show. Sans’ grin widened the slightest of bits, feeling genuinely amused with how often they would give this grand speech about the power of friendship and kindness and how good will always triumph over evil.

They were halfway into the first episode when he started noticing Papyrus inching closer and closer to him -even if they were already sitting pretty close right from the start- and their bodies brushed softly, sending a slight shiver up Sans’ spine. His cheeks colored slightly, trying to pay no mind to it. His brother seemed so engaged in the show after all and Sans was sure that it had been an unconscious move on his part. Papyrus was such a physical monster, always expressing himself with gestures and friendly innocent touches. And they were…together now, it was natural that he would want to be close to him, that he would want to touch him more often. 

Sometimes Sans still found it hard to believe: that they were together, that they were, by all means, a couple. He has lived with Papyrus his entire life. Their relationship and daily life didn’t change much. They just touched more often now and shared affection in a more than platonic way, of course. 

So Sans didn’t think much of it and even started leaning on Papyrus as they kept watching the episode. Papyrus felt warm and steady agaisnt him and his gaze became half lidded as he started to relax, letting out a low, almost unnoticeable hum of satisfaction. To him, this was a good night. Just him and Papyrus, together, watching something random but that was clearly enjoyable to the most enthusiastic of the two and relishing in each other’s presence. 

Well…at least Sans thought it would be that way.

Not even ten minutes later, he could feel a wandering hand settle on his hip and pulling him even closer. By now, he was almost on the other’s lap and his blush deepened, sending an inquiring glance up at Papyrus. His soul’s pulse grew slightly faster as their gazes met and he could just feel this increasing _warmth_  bubbling up inside Papyrus, coercing him to retribute in his own way. Soon, the TV became a background noise as they focused on each other. Papyrus’ smile widened fondly and he leaned down, clanking their mouths together in a skeleton kiss. The usual sparks were quick to flare up and it wasn’t long until they became a little more daring. Their hands wandered ever more and they embraced, mouths still attached and eyes closed, savoring the moment.

Sans voiced a small moan, lids fluttering open and unknowingly giving Papyrus a sultry, inviting look. It always took him by surprise whenever Papyrus was the one to start such things but he always did it so well somehow, always pushing the right buttons. It made Sans want to give in instantly and that’s what he always did everytime. 

His breath hitched, feeling the other’s large, elegant hands slip underneath his shirt and sliding it up as he trailed them up his spine and across his back and ribcage, sending exciting and pleasant tingles all over his body and soul all the while also burying his face in the crook of his neck and leaving reverent skeleton kisses and small nips along its length. 

“h-hmm, p-paps…a-again?” He asked, letting out a surprised gasp as he felt those same hands move down to his shorts and promptly tugging them down his hips. He heard Papyrus groan, lifting his face from his favorite spot and giving him another skeleton kiss to then nod almost beggingly. 

“Again.” 

Sans gave a shaky moan then as he felt that hand slip underneath the front of his shorts and his hips moved unconsciouly towards it, his eyes falling closed as he nodded back in consent. He couldn’t deny him when he wanted him just as much, if not more. Even if their intimate moments had grown quite often, he just could never complain, of course. 

“stars…y-yes. i need you right now, right here.” He whispered, opening his eyes and raising a hand to caress Papyrus’ face, who was looking at him with such devotion and raw _want_. Sans would always be amazed at how Papyrus could make something so lewd become so pure with those loving looks of his alone. 

It became all a blur after that. They had been clumsy and rushed at tearing each other’s clothes off and Papyrus still ended up with his pajama shirt on as Sans found himself flipped face down on the couch, entrance and member already conjured and throbbing and just arching his spine, lazily rolling his hips impatiently. 

“c-come on…” He beckoned and Papyrus didn’t need to be asked twice, taking hold of his own member and carefully sliding himself inside Sans’ entrance, both groaning and moaning at the sensation. 

“A-Aaah, S-Sans…!” Papyrus whined, leaning down and placing his hand next to ther other’s on the couch, interlacing their fingers as his hips stuttered, giving an involuntary, earnest thrust. Sans couldn’t help but yelp, his hold on the other’s hand tightening as he continued rolling his hips, feeling that warm length sliding in and out of him with the movements. 

“sh-shit, p-papyrus…! p-please, k-keep going…!” 

Papyrus nodded once again and moaned a bit more louder as his hips started to move, soon taking a steady and quickening pace that started jolting Sans’ body across the couch, his knees sliding along the fabric with every thrust. The sounds of their coupling were wet and clumsy but eager and passionate, building up together towards completion and their bodies tingled with increasing pleasure. 

Sans moaned almost brokenly, burying his face on the couch seat and muffling his sounds, his hips still trying to keep up with Papyrus’ pace but falling into stuttering, uncoordinated movements. Soon, he just gave himself to the other and felt himself be gently pushed further down, that large warm hand pressing on his spine and sliding up his back to then curl around his shoulder. Papyrus was now pratically draped over him as his pace became faster and harsher, whispering sweet little words of love and appreciation to Sans.

“Y-You feel amazing, S-Sans…!! Ahnn~ S-So g-good…! Y-You’re s-so good!!” 

Sans panted, nodding mindlessly against the couch and feeling his hips being lifted a bit more. His mouth opened and his half lidded gaze almost closed in bliss as the other hand slid down between his legs and started stroking his hard, weeping member.

“o-o-ooh, ff-fuck…! l-like that, p-papyrus, p-please k-keep going, p-please!” He blabbered, his moans becoming louder as Papyrus obliged, his thrusts growing almost frantic. 

“A-Ah, S-SANS-!!” 

“PAPYRUS YOU FORGOT ONE EPISODE AND THIS ONE IS THE BEST SO I HAD TO…BRING IT…TO YOU…!?”

All manner of activity halted as their front door was suddenly swung open, revealing an excited Undyne brandishing yet another colorful dvd case. Her words faltered into disbelief as her eyes widened impossibly, taking in the scene before her. 

She slowly lowered her arm until her grip on the dvd case went slack and she let it drop on the floor, making a dry, cringely loud thud. There was another second of ultimate silence as both brothers just stared at her in confusion and absolute embarassment -Papyrus in confusion; Sans just wanted to find the deepest hole to hide in- and she stared back, cheeks increasingly tinting a deep shade of blue.

“I sit there.” She broke the silence, her tone sounding amazed and mortified at the same time. It also sounded a bit higher pitched, voice cracking at the end of her sentence.

Huh…she didn’t know Sans could be that flexible. 

There was another moment of silence -Sans was almost huddled up in a ball of shame, while still connected to Papyrus somehow- before there was a loud snort. Papyrus just became even more confused as Undyne suddenly bursted into full blown laughter, holding her belly. 

“FUHUHUHUHU!!!!! HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIT, YOU GUYS-!!!!”

“undyne, please leave.” Sans said pleadingly and yet steadily, his face surely to leave a lasting inprint on the couch seat as he pressed against it, wanting to just be swallowed by the entire couch.

And Undyne left hollering and laughing obnoxiously loud, trying to ignore her still increasing mortification at being accidently too involved in her best friend’s intimacy.

What had been seen cannot be unseen.


	5. Edging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> are there any kinks or fetishes you like to write in your fontcest fanfictions? would you be open to suggestions/requests? because personally i think reading something with edging/orgasm denial, with papyrus on top.. would be incredible~ your writing is just so perfect and great!

Papyrus couldn’t quite describe it.

It invaded his mind and dominated his thoughts and actions. This feeling, these sensations… whenever he had Sans to himself and him alone. Whenever Sans would look at him with that half lidded lovestruck gaze, his so rarely open mouth, gaping slightly and teasing him with glimpses of a blue shimmering tongue, just shy of peeking out. Whenever he would sing praises to him in that deep unforgettable voice that he adored so much. Whenever that same deep voice would hit higher pitches in ecstasy, cracking, sobbing, breathless. Whenever he would writhe and moan and move in such ways that made Papyrus never want to take his eyes off him. 

He really couldn’t describe it.

But he felt it, even now, as he looked down at Sans beneath him, with an arm flung across his eyes and panting heavily, muttering curses underneath his breath as Papyrus moved in a languid pace inside him. It was so much different than the other times he so eagerly rushed into it, caught up in the pleasure of having Sans wrapped around him, enveloping him so snuggly and beckoning him for more.

Always more.

But now, he had been hit by this deep sense of wonder, moving his hand to caress Sans’ cheek lovingly. He wanted it to last longer. He wanted to live the moment at its fullest. 

“p-papyrus…ahnn~~f-faster, p-please…!” Sans almost pleaded, not knowing how to handle such an excruciatingly slow pace. It felt like he was melting and freezing at the same time. He wanted more but Papyrus wouldn’t give it to him. Instead, the coiling pleasure pooling in his lower area and soul kept building up and up to the point where he felt like he was going to burst. His member bobbed gently and rhythmically to the slow thrusts, wet and throbbing. He removed his arm from his eyes and lowered his hand to grip Papyrus’ at his cheek, fingers trembling along with his whole body and nuzzling into the larger hand, giving another drawled out moan as Papyrus’ thrusts became harsher instead.

“N-No.” Papyrus said, trying to stand firm to this new fascination. He leaned down and rested his forehead against the other’s, closing his eyes momentarily as he felt Sans’ legs wrap tightly around his waist and tugging him closer, enticing him to go faster. Sans’ natural cold felt heavenly in touch with his own natural warmth and he found that he never quite fully appreciated that either. 

“n-n-no…?” There was confusion in Sans’ tone and Papyrus shook his head, raising it to look him in the eyes once more and smiled gently, peppering tender skeleton kisses all over his face.

“I w-want this to last. Y-You…nhnn~… feel so good…I could stay like this f-forever…” 

Sans’ cheeks only tinted more at the raw honesty and want that laced Papyrus’ tone and words. His own body shook softly to the pace and his other hand clawed passionately down Papyrus’ shoulders and back: his clavicle, his scapula, his ribs.

Sans threw his head back on the pillow, moaning brokenly every time his member would brush against Papyrus’ front, wanting, _needing_  just a litte bit more to tip him over the edge.

He was so close.

“p-paps, _please_ …! i f-feel…s-so…a-ahn~…uhmn~” 

Papyrus felt another surge of want then, his harsh, grinding slow thrusts becoming just a tiny bit quicker. Sans moaned loudly now, arching his spine in stuttering movements, in tune with his approaching climax, and still holding tightly to Papyrus’ hand on his cheek. 

Papyrus was mesmerized, wanting to memorize every single detail on Sans’ blissful expression. He looked so carefree, so deep in the moment, He wanted to memorize the way his brows would scrunch together, the way his eyes were barely open, sending him that absolutely adoring and trusting look, the way his mouth hung open and tilted upwards in a slight almost smile. He looked like he was truly enjoying himself.

“ff-fuck, i-i’m going t-to…a-ah~! i’m-!” 

Just when he was about to reach his peak, Papyrus abruptly stopped, completely enticed by Sans’ expression in the throes of passion. He looked so…beautiful. So passionate. It was so rare to see Sans like this. He wanted to see it over and over and _over_ again. 

Sans yelped as Papyrus gripped his member and applied some pressure to it, holding off his impending release. He sobbed, shaking his head and groaning, rolling his hips in broken, stuttering movements.

“p-papyrus, please! i-i’m s-so close, _please!!”_ He begged openly now, trying to get any sort of friction. Papyrus groaned, feeling Sans’ walls quivering and squeezing him, overstimulated, and waited for Sans’ trembling to subside before he resumed movement. 

“N-Not yet…!” Papyrus moaned, beggining a sequence of slow thrusts, caressing Sans’ oversensitive body and building up his pleasure to then quicken the pace to short, fast thrusts that made the bed creak and have Sans tipping over the edge, seeing that same beautiful expression. He would then stop once again and repeat it all over again.

By the fourth time, Sans couldn’t articulate coherent sentences anymore and could just mutter shaky curses and pleas, moaning loudly. His legs trembled intensely around Papyrus’ waist and were gripping him like a vice, not wanting to let him go. 

“p-paps…a-ahnnn~~s-so g-good…p-please…!”

Papyrus was so entranced, his eyes drawn to just how positively _lewd_ Sans’ expression had become. His tongue woud stick out at times, panting hard and Papyrus just couldn’t resist it, opening his own mouth and diving in, wrapping his own tongue around the other’s in a heated kiss. He swallowed all of Sans’ moans as he decided to not stop this time and finally allowed himself to set his thrusts into a quick, precise pace. Sans sobbed and groaned, tears of pleasure gathering at the corners of his eyes, as he whispered ‘please’ over and over again. 

Papyrus was sure that he had never heard Sans being so loud when he finally reached orgasm, quivering and hanging on tightly to him as if afraid he would vanish at any moment.

It seems he could actually describe it:

It was _intense_.


	6. Inopportune Undyne: Strike Three!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> now im imagining undyne telling alphys abt the Incidents, and sans walks in on the convo right as undyne is like "YEAH PAPYRUS WAS TOTALLY FUCKIN DESTROYIN HIM OH MY GOD I DIDNT THINK 'PYRUS HAD IT IN 'EM TO BE ON TOP!!!!!!!" and sans is like "oh my god please let me die"

He didn’t think it could get any worse. What’s more mortifying than one of your friends, Undyne no less, catching you and your partner right in the act? Almost finishing the act even. 

He had been so close too…

After that, the mood had been pretty much ruined. Their magic had wilted almost instantly and they were left feeling very unsatisfied and embarassed. Sans had opted to just stay laying down on his hands and knees and with his face still buried in the couch, a soft groaning noise escaping him. Papyrus had stared at him for a while, his confused expression softening in slight concern and the begginings of embarassment as well before Sans felt a gentle skeleton kiss to the back of his head and heard Papyrus leave the couch, saying that he was going to start making their dinner. 

Slumping, Sans simply accepted how things had so suddenly ended and mourned his never reached orgasm, feeling the uncomfortable build up of pleasure still frustratingly prickling his soul and pelvis area. After a few minutes, he slowly and languidly got up and searched for a ketchup packet inside his pockets, finding one and taking it out. He ripped the opening and promptly gulped down its contents, shuffling his way to the kitchen and leaning on the doorway, staring wistfully and blatantly at the back of Papyrus’ now clothed pelvis that swayed slightly as he moved around the kitchen. 

Sighing, he threw the now empty ketchup packet on the trashcan nearby.

“i’m going out for a bit, paps.” He said, his voice still sounding hoarse from his previous vigorous moaning. 

Papyrus turned to him slightly, wooden spoon in hand and put a hand on his hip.

“RIGHT NOW?? DINNER IS ALMOST READY!!” Papyrus’ cheeks were still tinted a slight orange and his smile wavered, still trying to process what had just happened.

Sans could feel the begginings of guilt as he noticed how lost Papyrus looked. But he really needed some fresh air right now and to clear his head and soul.

“i won’t take long. promise.” He really wouldn’t.

Papyrus spent a few seconds giving him a careful look, examining him, probably trying to figure out if something wasn’t alright. In the end, his smile softened and he turned back to the pot filled with boiling water and spaghetii, dipping the wooden spoon in it and resumed stirring. He nodded.

“ALRIGHT!! I’LL BE WAITING!” 

Sans couldn’t help but widen his grin at that, leaning up on his tip toes to rest a hand on Papyrus’ shoulder, nudging him for attention. Papyrus turned, giving him a curious look before Sans bumped their mouths together in a skeleton kiss. He then winked as they departed and in the blink of an eye Sans teleported away.

* * *

He found himself in Waterfall, his safe haven. He took a deep breath, taking in all the surrounding sounds of the rushing waters and the lulling breeze that danced with the echo flowers. As he passed by them he could catch hints of whispers of what other monsters had told them and he let himself get lost in his musings, wondering just what compelled them all to keep wishing, even when there was barely any hope left.

“ _And I wish I could buy those new pants already…”_

Sans chuckled silently to himself, his footsteps making crunchy muffled noises as he stepped on the fallen leaves. 

“ _Alphys, you have NO IDEA what just happened…!”_

Sans stopped in his tracks, his left eye twitching as that familiar brash voice echoed back to him. 

And here he thought Undyne was actually, truly, too embarassed or mortified -she had looked like it- to scramble back to Alphys and spill it all out.

He resumed walking, now purposely following the trail of echo flowers that were all mimicking Undyne’s voice and his eye twitched more and more as he listened.

“ _I never thought they would actually do it like THAT!!”_

_“I mean…the position…!”  
_

_“And the way they were twisting!!”  
_

_“Their bones were ALL over the place! And I was RIGHT, they really are THAT creative with their magic!!”  
_

_“I saw it with my own eye, Alphys, Papyrus was DOING HIM, FUHUHUHU! I ACTUALLY FEEL…I DON’T KNOW…PROUD???”  
_

_“So yeah, you owe me fifty gold now. Pay up, nerd!!”  
_

They actually made a bet on it.

As he turned a corner and what he figured was the end of the echo flower trail, his half lidded relaxed gaze became heavier with a certain tint of disbelief as he found himself near Undyne’s house and seeing the Captain of the Royal Guard herself, in front of Alphys, doing what seemed to be a rough imitation of enthusiatic pelvic thrusts.

“papyrus isn’t actually that clumsy, undyne.” He casually commented, drawing a small amount of satisfaction in the way they both jumped at the sound of his voice and their cheeks reddened immediatly.

Silence stretched between them and Sans could feel a bead of sweat forming on the back of his skull as he stared at them -specifically Undyne- with a mix of disapointment and still growing mortification. This whole sequence of events has just been so surreal that Sans couldn’t quite bother too much with it, indulging in its ridiculousness with a passive and neutral stance instead.

“welp. i’m going to grillby’s.” That was the answer to all his problems.

And then he just turned and left, leaving Undyne and Alphys to stare at his retreating back in wonder. 


	7. He loves...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> did papyrus and sans continue going at it after undyne burst in and then left?? im picturing sans being like "oh my stars that was so embarrassing" and then papyrus thrusts real hard and sans is like... super embarrassed still but extremely turned on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a brief continuation for the Inopportune Undyne and, unfortunately, that didn’t happen. The mood was just completely destroyed, poor cutie patooties. (´ー｀)
> 
> Here’s something short and sweet with an embarassed Sans though, to compensate. <3

Sans sputtered beneath Papyrus, squirming and chuckling softly as the other left a trail of loving skeleton kisses down his neck. They cuddled on Sans’ matress -Papyrus had decided to join him there this time, instead of sleeping in his own bed and they woke up to each other’s smiles, snuggled close together. 

He hummed in satisfaction, one leg stretching and the other bending at the knee, wrapping around Papyrus’ waist  and rubbing gently agaisnt it. He caressed Papyrus’ cheek, still letting out short airy chuckles as Papyrus kept peppering tender, sweet kisses all over his face. 

His kind gaze crinkled at the corners and his smile widened as one of his hands brushed agaisnt one of the sides of Sans’ ribcage, making his chuckle bubble up into a ticklish laugh.

“I love your laugh.” He said, placing yet another kiss on the other’s forehead. 

Sans’ brief laughing choked down at the honest praise, his cheeks tinting a deeper shade of blue as Papyrus then continued, that same kind gaze roving over his face.

“I love the way you look at me.” He brushed a thumb along the edge of Sans’ left eyesocket and left a kiss in between his eyes.

Sans blinked, his natural cold suddenly feeling warm instead.  

“I love your grin.” His hand moved down, that same thumb tugging at one corner of Sans’ grin, tilting it upwards. Sans made a choked, appreciating little sound as Papyrus bumped their mouths together and his shorter arms wrapped around the other’s neck, pulling him closer. 

As they departed, Papyrus started trailing downwards once more, one of his hands burying underneath Sans’ shirt and sliding up his spine to then caress his sternum.

“I love your neck.” He placed a skeleton kiss on said neck and felt Sans’ shiver agaisnt his mouth as he opened it to nip at the smooth bone, his conjured tongue peeking out shyly to give a small lick at one of the ridges. 

“u-umm, paps…” Sans almost moaned, the cold in his cheeks becoming too intense. He was starting to feel very self conscious with the way Papyrus was suddenly exploring him so thoroughly and his constant praises gave him tingly feelings all over. His soul felt heavy and full and to his embarassment, he noticed it was all making him feel emotional.

He never felt so appreciated.

“I love your chest and the soul it protects, so bright and lively. So strong.” Another reverent kiss to his now exposed sternum, his shirt having been tugged while Papyrus continued down his path of loving.

“…Beautiful…”

“…Strong…”

“…Kind…”

“…I love your…”

“…I love…”

Sans put a hand over his mouth, his squirming growing more constant as Papyrus reached his hips, kissing them too and caressing them.

“d-dont…don’t say that…” He tried to protest. He didn’t find himself beautiful. He didn’t find himself strong. He didn’t find himself kind.

But he found himself loved. 


	8. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> so, can I share w/u the dream I had the other night? so, it was like, post-true pacifist, living on surface and stuff, and sans and tori started going out, after like, years being separated by a wall. they're not like together, just hang out and tell puns and tori complains about asgore and talks about frisk and sans raves about papyrus. and like, papyrus gets hella jealous, like "the queen is gonna steal my brother from me ;-;" so he devises a plan (I'll have to split in 2, hope you don't mind)
> 
> (cont) so the next time sans goes to meet tori papyrus gets all "BROTHER IM LIKE VERY ILL YOU MUST STAY AND TAKE CARE OF ME" and actually tries to fake being sick, but he's like, papyrus, and sans sees through it on the first 3 seconds but he actually plays along and cancel the meeting and stays w/ him all night and idk I thought it was cute and you like cute things (bonus: pap does this several other times and slowly realises he's actually got a crush on him while sans was lovestruck all along)

Life was great.

They were finally free. The barrier was broken. The sun was just shy of setting but they felt its warm rays for the first time that day as they stood side by side, gazing into the horizon with eyes full of hope and _determination_. They did not know what awaited them beyond that endless expanse of land and sky and sea but they stood together as they took the first steps, with the human Frisk leading them kindly and enthusiastically.

After they initially disbanded at the top of the mountain they then all regrouped at the sloped path that led down Mt. Ebott and towards the cozy looking seaside human city. King Asgore only had to take two more extra steps before he was walking beside Frisk, both of them engaging in a quiet and relaxing conversation.

Behind them, Queen Toriel watched them both with an attentive gaze, her careful eyes shifting from one to the other, lingering sternly and yet with a hint of wistfulness on Asgore’s broad and tall back.  Seeing her former companion again after so long had awakened feelings within her that she had long thought to be buried deep and forgotten. Seeing him smile and even laugh sometimes as he talked with Frisk, hearing fragments of their hushed conversation –which was very tea themed- and his deep soothing tone sounding almost fatherly…

…It gave her unwanted memories, fond memories of a past that she had wanted to erase but just couldn’t. That past was so far behind already but in this moment it seemed like it was only yesterday when she could hear that same tone, right next to her and with another child in his arms.

“somethin’ got your goat?”

She blinked, startled out of her thoughts by the drawled out and relaxed tone of Sans who was now walking beside her, hands in his pockets and looking up at her with a laid back albeit curious expression.

Her lips twitched, stretching into a smile at the pun.

“Not at all…just lost in my musings.” There was rustling behind them and an awed gasp. Her smile widened as she saw Sans’ expression soften, his grin twitching upward.

“And you? Something tickling your funny bone?” Her tone was merry and light as she delivered a pun back, something that had become routine in their friendship. It was what brought them together after all.

Sans chuckled, turning his head to look behind them and Toriel followed, seeing Papyrus taking in their surroundings enthusiastically, examining every single little detail and being completely amazed by it all.

Toriel stole another glance at Sans’ expression as they observed his younger brother, noticing just how lovingly he looked at the other. Papyrus seemed, by all means, still completely oblivious to just how much Sans loved him. It made Toriel want to sigh wistfully, recognizing that look all too well.

“I see.” She simply said with a fond and knowing gaze, amused at how Sans’ cheeks tinted the slightest of bits as he looked back at her and they kept walking, following Frisk into the human city and, hopefully, their new lives.

“here’s to a new beginning.” Sans muttered as they arrived at the entrance.

She could only nod in agreement.

 

* * *

 

“so. how’s the school going?”

It was a sunny Saturday morning and it was the day off for them both. They were meeting at the park –a place they both favored for the peaceful and soothing atmosphere of Nature- and sitting on their usual bench, holding ice cream cones. Toriel always chose the butterscotch flavored ice cream as it reminded her of her own pies that she still baked occasionally for Frisk and, begrudgingly, for Asgore too. When he visited Frisk, of course.

Sans always chose the plain vanilla flavored one. As soon as they would sit on the bench, he would search his pockets for a packet of ketchup and, quite disbelievingly, would pour it all over the ice cream. Toriel still shivered at the sheer wrongness of such an act but she never quite questioned him about it either. It was a fact that Sans was always very enthusiastic about ketchup.

“It’s going quite well! There was that initial hesitation coming from the humans in the first few weeks, as expected, but ever since they realized we meant no harm classes have been passing by smoothly. I’ve been noticing some progress in some of my students already!”

Sans chuckled as he finished pouring the ketchup over his ice cream, summoning his tongue and opening his grin the slightest of bits as he started eating.

“nice.”

There were a few seconds of momentary silence as they savored their icy treats, taking in the sounds of the birds chirping and the far away laughter of the children playing in the park. Toriel’s gaze was fixed on a nearby bush of roses, admiring their vibrant red.

“One of my students has made it a habit to arrive late at my classes though. The young man keeps giving the excuse of being in the washroom.” She broke the silence, giving Sans a skeptical look before her smile slowly widened.

Sans’ own grin widened too, taking another lick at his ice cream.

“I guess you could say he has been _stalling_.”

Sans closed his eyes, his shoulders shaking slightly as he chuckled.

“good one.”

Toriel nodded, putting her hand in front of her lips gracefully as she hid her own chuckles too. They returned to their ice creams, almost finished with them by now.

“that aside…anything else you might want to tell me?”

Toriel stopped in mid lick, looking at the unfazed looking skeleton beside her with her brows raised. She hummed and finished her lick, taking her time to enjoy the flavor before she replied.

“Whatever do you mean?”

Sans raised a brow, throwing her a knowing glance. Suddenly, Toriel had this feeling that he always knew more about her than even she did. Or about anyone really. It was a quality that seemed to follow Sans’ presence everywhere he went.

“on my way back home from work i saw you talking with king asgore yesterday.” His eyes crinkled at the corners slightly as his grin softened. “you seemed happy.”

Toriel felt an unexplainable warmth on her cheeks as Sans reminded her of yesterday. How she had actually held a normal and free of any tension conversation with her former companion.

She tried to brush off Sans’ curious and slightly teasing tone, scoffing.

“He’s the school’s gardener, Sans. Of course I have to talk to him from time to time.” Her gaze seemed to gain a far away glaze to it then as she added. “And he’s not your King anymore.”

She couldn’t fool Sans, she knew it. But he also didn’t press on it after her answer and for that she was grateful. She always tried to avoid her thoughts from straying to Asgore. And their past. Asgore was so strongly linked to all the things that she wanted to forget that she knew her stern and strongly developed distaste for him was partially unfair. In truth, sometimes she still wanted to reach out and caress his blond mane soothingly, just like she used to, and tell him that everything was going to turn out alright.

But she couldn’t.

And she only had her pride and stubbornness to owe that to.

It still hurt. And every time she would see him looking so small –Asgore described as small, stars…- so hunched over, trying to fade away in his own affairs and make himself invisible, with his brows scrunched thoughtfully and the downward tilt to his mouth that seemed to become more and more frequent…she couldn’t stand it. This was not him. This was a shadow of the mighty monster she had once stood with side by side. There was that initial, almost sick, satisfaction of seeing his expression fall in misery when she had first told him how much of a coward he was, how much of a wretched creature he really was. But it had been brief and the bitter emptiness that has accompanied her ever since she left him returned and stayed.

Yesterday she had seen him in that same state, calmly pruning the rose bushes –very similar to the ones now near her- and quite obviously trying to stay out of her way, as always.

And for the first time, after so long drowning in emptiness, she felt a deep sadness that had made her eyes strangely hazy as she stood next to the school’s entrance, looking at him. Watery.

She tried to convince herself that it was just for the sake of pure nostalgia. They shared many happy memories after all. The happiest of her life. And she had loved him deeply at some point.

She had…

She found herself looking for an excuse to talk to him then and quite lamely approached him with the topic of the still uncut grass. She had become so used to talking to him sternly and admonishingly that she knew she had come out as, well…really rude. She knew she had no reasons to complain about his work, the garden was nearly flawless.

He didn’t seem to mind though. His eyes even brightened up when he saw her approaching him and he simply blinked, before rubbing the back of his hand sheepishly and chuckling gently, reassuring her that the issue would be attended to as soon as he could. 

She suddenly started feeling very nervous as she then asked him how he has been. He seemed a little surprised that she was actually wanting to know that and engaging in a cordial conversation with him.

Toriel started to feel…really bad. Had she really been that _merciless_?

As she was brought out her musings and the recollection of such an event, she noticed they both had finished their ice creams and were now sitting in relative silence.

Sans had his eyes closed, hands buried in his pockets and leaning carefree against the back of the bench, his legs hanging and swinging the tiniest of bits.

She couldn’t not notice the ever growing dark circles under his eye sockets. He looked…exhausted.

“What about you?” She asked quietly, straightening her back and crossing her hands on her lap as she kept looking ahead, now admiring the wide expanse of the park’s majestic garden that went beyond the simple bush of roses.

Sans made a slight sound, peeking one eye open as he glanced at her.

“me? workin’. i got that second job i told you about.” He answered, his tone sounding neutral but Toriel could detect the very obvious stress there.

“Congratulations.” She said, her lips tilting downwards in concern before her eyes lit up in curiosity. “And what of your brother? How has he been doing?”

It always amazed her how Sans’ whole being would brighten up the second Papyrus was mentioned. He even straightened up a bit in his seat, turning to face her. She held the urge to chuckle, finding it endearing.

“he’s doing great. you know he was a little down for the first few days in the surface, mainly because there was no royal guard to join anymore.” Toriel nodded and Sans continued, his grin widening. “well, he told me this morning that he would start studying cooking. and before you say anythin’, no, undyne’s not teaching him.”

There was an unspoken mutual ‘thank the stars for that’.

Toriel made a sound of amazement, clapping her hands together.

“That’s wonderful! He’s ambitioning to become a Chef?”

Sans nodded, his whole expression showing blatant pride and admiration.

“my bro is so cool.” He said fondly, his eyes quite suddenly shifting to the ground as his grin wavered. Toriel sighed through her nose and her smile saddened.

“Still can’t tell him?”

Sans seemed startled by that, looking up at her with an unreadable expression.

“i won’t.”

It didn’t leave any room for discussion. She could only shake her head and sigh again, placing a comforting and understanding hand on his shoulder.

“So tell me about your new job…”

 

* * *

 

“hey, paps? i’m going out to meet with tori now.” He heard him say from the doorway, listening to his approaching footsteps as he sat on their living room’s couch.

Tori.

He called her ‘Tori’ now.

Papyrus had tried to brush it off in the first few days. He really did. He had been delighted even that Sans had made a new friend and was finding in that an excuse to go out and be a little more active. He knew Sans was often stressed out and tired from his jobs –that he so thoughtfully maintained to help pay for his cooking classes- and couldn’t find in himself the energy to do much else. At a first glance, it wasn’t much different from their life in the Underground but Papyrus knew this was a different kind of exhaustion.

It’s been a while since they spent some time together too. Just the two of them.

Sans always seemed to prefer Queen Toriel’s company nowadays. Papyrus tried to rationalize against how he felt about that, how he should be happy that his brother’s expression always seemed to look a little lighter every time he came back from one of his meetings with the former Queen.

Yet there was always that little voice in the back of his head that whispered to him: ‘You alone should be enough to make him look like that. Not her.’

And it didn’t help that all his attempts to spend some quality time with his brother seemed to always be postponed by Sans with excuses of already having things planned with said former Queen.

He didn’t even want to think it, let alone say it to himself.

But it really felt like she was slowly but surely stealing _his_ brother from him.

And he didn’t quite know how to respond to such negative feelings that notion inspired within him.

So he decided to go with an improvised plan, something that he was exactly 98% sure would work.

“do you need anything?” That was the line he had been waiting for.

He coughed quite theatrically and put the back of his hand against his forehead, giving the impression that he was feeling feverish as he tried to make his voice sound as raspy as he could.

“O-OH!! SANS, I DON’T FEEL SO WELL!” His smile twitched in giddy satisfaction as he heard Sans walk around the couch to face him, his footsteps sounding a bit more hurried. He felt Sans’ hands grab hold of his and gently tugging them away from his face. Sans was now in front of him, his expression looking slightly concerned as his eyes roamed his face, searching.

“…what’s wrong?” He then asked, sounding slightly confused. Papyrus knew he looked just fine –mainly because he really was fine- and he was already starting to feel the beginnings of guilt for deceiving his older brother like this.

“I…I DON’T KNOW! I FEEL WEIRD. SLUGGISH. I THINK I’M COMING UP WITH SOMETHING!! I NEED YOU TO STAY WITH ME TONIGHT.”

_Please._

It was as if Sans had heard that unspoken plea. His expression softened, giving him a final onceover and his grin almost looked amused as he breathed deeply through his nose hole, shrugging and nodding.

“alright, paps. i’ll stay.” He said, his tone quiet and fond.

Papyrus couldn’t quite describe the immense and freeing happiness and relief he felt at hearing that. He almost gave himself away, his legs twitching with the impulse of jumping in joy but he prevented it at the last notice with another theatrical cough.

Sans hummed, his grin tilting and resembling somewhat of a smirk as he straightened up from his slightly bent position –having had to since Papyrus was so hunched over- and scratched his cheek, looking to the side sheepishly.

“gotta do somethin’ about that coughing. you go upstairs to your room, will ya, paps? can you do it?” He inquired gently, offering a hand when Papyrus started getting up –he tried to make it seem slower than normal- and it was accepted. Papyrus made sure to lean on Sans then, trying to make his tall and lanky body seem smaller.

“i’ll accompany you there then.” Sans affirmed, swinging Papyrus’ arm around his shoulder and wrapped his around the other’s waist. Papyrus felt his cheeks warm up for some reason at that but tried to think nothing of it and just enjoy Sans’ proximity. He almost felt giddy; Sans was staying this time!!

He could feel himself starting to get frustrated as he tried to fake slow, languid steps, trying to come off weakened by sickness. Sans seemed to be having no trouble in patiently keeping up with the pace but no wonder, since it wasn’t so far off from the speed in which he normally walked in.

When they finally arrived at Papyrus’ room, he was led to his bed. Sans tugged down the covers for him and Papyrus got in. He couldn’t help but let a hum of happiness escape him as Sans tucked him in, floofing his pillow too and putting it back behind his back for him to lean on.

“comfortable?” He asked and Papyrus nodded, sighing. Sans chuckled and started making his way out. “good. i’ll get you somethin’ warm for that coughing then. i’ll be right back.”

Papyrus only nodded once again and, soon, he was alone in his room. Already he wanted Sans back, his unconscious giving him the illusion that Sans had taken the opportunity to leave him still and go meet with Queen Toriel anyway. He tried to shoo those worries away, snuggling further into the covers and busied himself with looking around his room, that he was so familiar with.

It hadn’t changed much from the one he had back in the Underground. The colors were different and there were more windows but that was about it. They had brought their furniture with them for lack of anything better and were content with that. It was a comfort in a way. Every single thing held fond memories to them both. Their entire lives were as if recorded in those objects after all.

And all his stuff was just too cool to throw away!

He heard shuffling footsteps going up the stairs and promptly slumped down a bit more in his seat, trying to make himself seem tired and debilitated. Soon Sans was at this doorway, holding a tray with what looked like a bowl of steaming canned tomato soup, for Sans’ lack of any cooking skills.

It still made that warmth in Papyrus’ cheeks intensify along with a skip of a beat of his soul at the sight of Sans trying his best to take care of him.

As Sans reached him and rested the tray on top of his covered lap, Papyrus couldn’t resist giving him a bright smile, truly grateful despite being currently faking his need of being taken care of.

“Thank you, Sans.”

Sans’ grin widened, shaking his head.

“think nothin’ of it. eat up but be careful, it’s hot.”

Papyrus nodded, heeding his advice and started eating, scooping up careful spoonfuls and being sure to blow softly on it, to cool it down a little. They shared a peaceful moment of silence then. Sans took a seat on the other side of the bed, settling beside him and Papyrus’ happiness only grew, still feeling giddy.

Sans had chosen him. In a way.

He liked to think so.

He hummed and leaned into Sans’ touch as he brought a hand to his forehead, probably checking if he had a fever. Sans made a slight thoughtful sound as he retreated his hand and Papyrus almost choked on his spoonful as he then said:

“like havin’ big bro taking care of you, don’t’cha?”

Papyrus gave him a careful look at that, trying to discern if Sans was, in any way, upset with him.

Did he see through his façade after all?

If he did, why did he go along with it? He was always so eager to go out and meet with Queen Toriel…

“S-SANS…!” He began but Sans’ expression seemed to hint at him to not continue, gesturing to the soup.

“finish it. i’ll stay here tonight. just in case.” Sans winked at him at the end of that sentence and Papyrus knew his blush was very obvious by now. He finished the soup without protesting though and Sans was soon putting away the tray, heading over to the shelf nearby and taking Papyrus’ favorite book, getting inside the covers to lay beside him.

Papyrus could feel him so close now. He had wanted this, hadn’t he?

…Why did it suddenly feel so different?

He was so very conscious of the way Sans’ natural cold felt surrounding him, how his presence seemed to take over the entire room and invade his thoughts. For some reason it made him want to still crave more, closer.

As Sans cleared his throat, opening the book and started reading it to him, Papyrus’ mind was lost in a haze as his eyes were drawn to Sans’ profile instead of the cheerful and colorful pictures he already knew like the back of his hand.

Why didn’t he know Sans like the back of his hand instead?

When did his brother become such a mystery to him? When did they suddenly become so distant?

He was listening to the deep, relaxed voice but the words sounded muffled and drowned out. The sound was like silk caressing his 'ears' and down his neck, making his thoughts shift along with a dazed and amazed kind of admiration, as if he was seeing Sans for the first time.

Had the dark circles under his eyes always been so deep?

Had his gaze always been so watchful and kind, patient?

Had his grin always been so knowing yet understanding, always such a constant in Sans’ expression, no matter his current mood?

Yes. And no.

Papyrus wanted to be able to answer all those questions and more with no hesitation.

He didn’t want to need Queen Toriel or anyone else to answer them for him.

As Sans finished reading the book to him, he closed it and laid it gently down on the floor. He then turned to lay on his side, looking at Papyrus in such a foreign way. Or was it?

Had he always looked at him that way?

Papyrus turned on his side too, facing Sans, and they were both lulled by each other’s breathing. Slowly, their lids started dropping almost simultaneously and their bodies shifted unconsciously closer to each other.

“Goodnight, Sans.” He managed to mutter.

Sans hummed, grin twitching.

“night, paps. get well soon.”

He didn’t need to say it. It was obvious that Sans had seen right through him –and that was not a skeletal pun. But he had played along anyway and that left Papyrus feeling something much more different. Something that he couldn’t quite describe yet it felt…right?

He just wanted to be with Sans. He didn’t want him walking out of that door every night anymore.

Sleep pulled him away from such intense pondering and his eyes closed.

But Sans’ image remained gently ingrained behind his lids, everlasting smile and knowing gaze piercing.

 

* * *

 

He couldn’t quite count how many times he had done it anymore.

Sans was taking care of him again and had cancelled yet another outing with Queen Toriel in favor of staying with him.

In the span of days, it had been enough for Papyrus to notice that- although his initial giddiness simmered down- this growing fascination he was developing for Sans only increased. He would find his gaze lingering too many times to consider it normal and he would even sigh unexplainably every time Sans did something he approved of.

The other day Sans had even made an effort to clean his room, claiming that Papyrus was just too sick to do so. And Papyrus knew it was also an attempt to cheer him up from his supposed ‘sickness’.

It had all become so self indulgent that Papyrus had stopped feeling bad about it. It was impossible that Sans didn’t know he was faking it by now but he played along still, as if it was all true. Papyrus couldn’t quite understand it but he was also not protesting against it, of course.

“papyrus.”

He looked up from his seat on the couch and saw Sans standing right in front of him.

He noticed the loving gaze and observed, truly observed, Sans for the first time. He seemed almost…sad.

…Had Sans always looked so sad underneath it all?

“do you want anything?”

He didn’t miss how the usual ‘need’ had been replaced by ‘want’.

Papyrus still didn’t know what he wanted. But he has always known what he needed.

And he needed Sans.

“I don’t feel so well…”

Queen Toriel had long stopped being one of his worries.

Sans only nodded, his grin becoming wistful.

Whatever this was, this…dance they were engaged in…Papyrus just never wanted it to stop. He didn’t want him to ever leave.

_‘Stay with me, Sans. I don’t feel so well…’_

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> So I saw that you were doing the request thing for the fontcest stories..I was wondering...have you ever considered giving Sans or Papyrus an...e-ecto-pussy? You don't have to. I just haven't read fan fiction of that or seen a lot of fan art..

It was late at night and Sans hadn’t arrived yet from work. Papyrus knew he was doing the night shift today and had already told him several times that he would arrive at ungodly hours because of it but he just could never get used to it. 

He just couldn’t help but worry. 

And that worry would turn into a hesitant anxiousness that would then turn into newly found energy that he just couldn’t find enough ways to spend it on. He had already cooked, cleaned, done the laundry, solved the puzzles in the newspaper, played with the upstairs neighbor’s dog -a fuzzy little white thing that reminded him too much of another certain dog, back in the Underground, although this one wasn’t near as...problematic- and was now even trying to laze around, sitting on their living room’s couch and watching human TV. 

Their channels were...interesting. There was so much more to choose from, so much variety of content. Action, romance, horror, reality shows, the list went on and on.

Although...there were a few channels that Sans had ‘recommended’ for him to not watch. They were usually the last few ones and they should be only active at night because although he respected Sans and knew he only wanted the best for him, curiosity would always get the best of him and he would pry where he shouldn’t. He was quick to notice that the channels were as if ‘deactivated’ at daytime, stuck in some kind of intermission screen. It was...odd.

He wanted to know what they were all about. And if he didn’t like what he ended up seeing then he could just simply change the channel. Simple.

He still looked around, as if checking if he was truly alone. He felt as if he was doing something absolutely forbidden -and it was, in a way- and his consciousness of that had him slightly paranoid, just waiting for Sans to pop out of nowhere -like he always seemed to do, that lazybones!- and give him that rare disapproving and calm look of his. Sans didn’t usually ask much from him. Going against Sans’ very few requests always made him feel so...low.

His thumb trembled as it hovered over that one specific button in the remote, his expression revealing all of his inner conflict.

He was just so curious! They were paying for this service, why couldn’t he explore it to the fullest? He wasn’t a child anymore, why was he still being forbidden of doing and seeing some things?

His brow furrowed in determination, nodding shortly to himself. Whatever it was, he was sure it wasn’t so bad! He remembered that Sans had been visibly disturbed that they had these channels and later he had overheard him talking on the phone with the cable company, inquiring as to just why they had them. 

Sans soon learned that there was always a catch in human contracts. It seems they were also included in the package deal of channels. The price had been so appealing that Sans had just overlooked those smaller letters and had signed up for it without thinking too much about it. 

Papyrus knew Sans was still trying to remove them either way. Maybe that was why he was feeling such an urge to check them out? Because soon he won’t have access to them anymore?

He wanted to see what it was all about at least once!

Finally gathering the courage, he pushed the button and the TV went black for a split second as it changed the channel. 

And then...

...Papyrus literally jumped in his seat as the loudest and lewdest moan he has ever heard blared from the TV. The remote flew from his startled grip and he scrambled to catch it, his eyes widening almost comically as he took in the images being shown to him.

He gripped the remote close to his chest, his mouth hanging open the slightest of bits.

Was this what Sans didn’t want him to see? 

...Naked humans?

...Alright, the humans were definitely naked but they were obviously not just standing there being naked. What appeared to be a male and a female were ‘hugging’ really close, their hands wandering and gripping almost harshly at each other’s flesh as they moved frantically, their bodies ondulating in an almost synchronized dance. 

Papyrus knew exactly what they were doing and although he surely was still stuck in a mixture of shock and hesitant amazement, he couldn’t quite fathom why Sans had wanted to hide this from him. Sure he was aware that one shouldn’t approach this kind of topic with just about anyone and that it was a very private matter but it’s not like he was entirely sheltered from it, despite Sans’ several attempts to keep him so. 

It was a little ridiculous, now that he thought about it. The still ongoing sounds of pleasure were muffled by his musings as his brow furrowed once again, his fingers toying with the end of his silk pajama button up shirt. 

They were a couple. There was intimacy in their relationship and they had already engaged in such acts already. 

He didn’t quite know how to feel about the notion that Sans still saw him so naive and clueless. He knew what those moans and groans meant. He knew what some of Sans’ half lidded looks meant. He knew what those tingly, prickly shudders down his spine -that he would get at such looks- meant. 

He knew!

Eyes focusing back on the images, he could feel warmth build up on his cheeks and down his neck to then spread across his chest , his soul’s beat quickening in time with his breathing. His eyes roved over the moving bodies, examining almost innocently and curiously the way they meshed together and then focused -along with the camera- to where they were connected and Papyrus felt another surge of warmth travel across his body. His gaze fixated there, even when the camera zoomed back out, and his hands twitched unconsciously, feeling a sudden need to touch, to caress, to grasp. His fingers, that still toyed with the end of his shirt curled tighly around it and bunched it up in his fists. 

It was so similar to the way he and Sans coupled: the touching, the thrusting, the moans and breathless gasps, the physical connection. Yet it was all so very different. There was a physical connection with these two humans but it was obvious it didn’t go beyond that. This kind of coupling was intense but very primal. Rough, fast and impersonal. No strings attached.

Papyrus wondered how that could be. He couldn’t fathom giving his body to another in such a way just like that. And to be filmed in the act too, for everybody to see!

He was also curious about the difference of genitals between the two. He knew females were physically different but monsters -and especially skeletons- didn’t really pay much thought to those differences. Connections, relationships and intimacy were all very influenced by magic and their soul’s energy, after all. Humans, he had noticed, were very much more physical.

He reached the conclusion that this would be an equivalent to a show of an exchange of energies to humans and they most likely drew pleasure from watching other people coupling. 

...Despite it looking so rough and sometimes even...ridiculous.

Even he could see that they were acting and faking it most of the time.

As he examined the female’s genitals though -she was a pretty young lady, with dark soft looking skin and a really nice smile, he noticed in the beggining- he couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to have them. She looked to be sensitive, so much more sensitive than even he in the throes of passion, and she seemed to be having fun despite the rather rough handling. He noticed the male would focus very often in caressing her there, swiping his fingers across a tiny fleshy little nub that would make her almost scream as she quivered.

It made him wonder...could he do something like that? 

Sans never really had a definite conversation with him about these things and specially about the use of magic for them. Their first time had been clumsy and hesitant, both of them too nervous to do it surely enough. Their magic had guided them then and with their arousals came their naturally formed genitals, which they knew to be male.

But he knew there was much more to it, he knew their use of magic was incredibly far more vast than that. 

Looking to the sides once again, he was suddenly feeling very self conscious of his own thoughts and growing intentions. He was alone and bored and he missed Sans terribly. He wanted him right beside him, drinking a bottle of ketchup and telling him about his day -he wouldn’t even mind a pun or two, he just missed hearing his voice. The house felt so empty without him. 

And now as he watched the humans couple, he was also missing his touch. Sans has been hounded by so much work lately that intimate times had become few and far in between. It’s not like he was constantly pursuing them but being touched and loved was something that he always didn’t mind at all. 

Eyes still focused on the female, Papyrus felt his energy bubble forward, tingling the ends of his fingertips, bursting softly from his chest and pooling around his crotch. His breath hitched, starting to feel embarassed and hesitant as he closed his eyes, brow furrowing further in concentration. He pictured the female genitals in his mind and held on to that image as he kept concentrating his energy. He thought about Sans and what he would give to have him with him right about now, whispering those sweet nothings to him and caressing his body with those wandering, loving hands. 

“Sans...” He sighed, slumping slightly in his seat. He felt something...different. He felt the beggining of arousal, yes, but the manifestation of it felt foreign. 

Feeling conflicted and slightly afraid -he had no idea of what he was doing after all, this was all very experimental- he peeked one eye open and held a hand up to his mouth, sliding his other one down to the front of his pants and poking hesitantly at his crotch area. He could feel something soft and slightly squishy as he grew a little more bold and started fondling, his fingers swiping slowly and forming an indentation of it on the fabric of his pants. He opened his other eye and blinked, his smile widening shakily as he could definitely feel something that resembled what he saw on the TV and decided to feel it a little more directly as he moved his hand back to the hem of his pants and slowly slipped it underneath, his hips undulating as he spread his legs the tiniest of bits. It felt like a fleshy mound, just like it is supposed to be, and Papyrus couldn’t help but feel proud of himself. It seems he had successfully done it after all. 

A weird kind of giddiness bubbled up inside him, along with his growing arousal, and he started to explore the newly conjured genitals, his fingers caressing around the fleshiness of it. 

It was when he accidentaly flicked his finger over that little nub that his hips jolted and he made a yelping kind of moan, his other hand still at his mouth and muffling the sound.

That...had felt really good.

Eyes darting back at the almost ominous entrance door, just steps away from him, he breathed in deeply and rested his head back agaisnt the couch as he tentatively flicked his finger over that nub once again.

And then another time. And another. Another. 

 “G-Golly...” He moaned, lids flickering in pleasure as his hips started to become restless, squirming and inching against the touch. It felt so sensitive, so much more sensitive than the other times he had touched himself, and he couldn’t quite decide what to think of it. 

“T-T-This feels really good...!” He decided to settle with that, trying to keep it simple. His fingers took on circling pressing motions against that nub, his wrist jerking at the hem of his pants as he started getting more and more into it. He could feel an incredible wetness pooling somewhere inside him -a little lower from where he was caressing- and it was seeping across his fingers, making his motions smoother and much more easier. 

He started to moan openly, closing his eyes fully as he kept pressing and caressing, pressure building up and coiling already inside him and leaving him aching. Empty. 

“U-Uuugh...mmhnn~, y-yes...!” Keeping his thumb on that nub, two of his fingers started sliding downwards, feeling a slit like entrance there. He frowned but pressed through, swiping his fingers up and down across it experimentally before he started sliding one in, feeling it stretch around it. 

It felt...a little weird. A bit uncomfortable even. But the almost electrifying tingles that he was getting from caressing that little nub soothed down that weirdness a bit and he tried getting his fingers a little deeper, curling it upwards. 

His hips jolted once more and he let out a louder whimpering moan, feeling as if he had hit some kind of button. His fingers felt incredibly wet and he just found it all so... _lewd,_ but so exciting as well. 

He was slowly sliding a second finger when he heard a small noise, something that resembled keys jingling. 

It was as if somebody was going to open the door and in a startled impulse, he opened his eyes, about to remove his hand...

...and froze as he saw Sans right in front of him, keys in hand and gaze darting slowly from the TV -that was still emitting those loud moans and lewd images- to him -looking flushed and with a hand down his pants. 

He yelped, voice regaining its original loud tone.

“S-SANS!!! I TOLD YOU TO STOP DOING THAT!!”

It was obvious that Sans had just teleported inside, probably thinking he was already sleeping and not wanting to disturb him with the sounds of the front door opening. 

Sans’ expression was unreadable. He had that same, normal relaxed expression on and his whole body stance seemed equally laid back. He was dressed in his suit -he worked as a bouncer in some back alley club- and had his jacket draped over his elbow. As he fixed that half lidded gaze on him however, Papyrus shivered, feeling as if examined. 

There were a few tense, almost unrecognizable seconds of silence as Sans reached up to undo his tie, stubby fingers unlacing the knot lazily before he sighed, taking a few steps towards Papyrus and reaching for the remote beside him on the couch, throwing his jacket there too and changing the channel to some weathercast, muting it. 

“...paps-”

“Before you say anything...I’m sorry.”

Sans blinked, brows rising slightly.

“...why are you apologizing?”

Papyrus frowned, looking up at him in confusion.

“I...went against your wishes? I w-went to look at those channels when you told me not to.” His voice wavered, shame starting to engulf him. Sans must be upset, he just knew it...

He heard low chuckling and was startled when a hand raised gently to his face, coercing him to look up. Papyrus leaned into the touch but his confusion only grew.

“i just advised you not to. it’s not...exactly something worth watching. and i feared you wouldn’t understand it and be disturbed by it.” His tone was still so very soft and gentle, that deep relaxed voice coaxing Papyrus into a similar state as his expression became a little more relieved. 

Sans’ grin widened almost mischievously then, his tiny pupils wandering down to the hand that was still inside Papyrus’ pants. 

“but i guess you were having fun after all.” He looked back up and winked, shuffling closer. Papyrus’ cheeks felt impossibly warm, now very self conscious of what he had been doing. His conjured female genitals were still there and his two fingers were still inside him. Sans couldn’t see it yet but with the way he was approaching him and looking at him, he would very soon.

It made Papyrus curious...what would Sans’ reaction be? Would he be shocked? Pleasantly surprised? Confused? 

“A-Aah...S-Sans...” He uttered hesitatingly as Sans nestled between his legs, one of his hands resting gently on his clothed femur and slowly caressing it. He was suddenly feeling a slight panic as Sans’ other hand slipped down to the hem of his shirt, nearing his waistband. He really didn’t know what Sans’ reaction would be like. He could find it disgusting, for all he knew.

“want me to help you with that, love?” Sans whispered, face burying in the crook of his neck and a conjured blue shimmering tongue slipping out already to lick tenderly at the ridges of his vertebrae. Papyrus gave out a small moan , legs squirming a bit as Sans’ fingers played with his waistband. He breathed in deeply and gave a hesitant nod, closing his eyes as Sans’ hand didn’t waste time to slip inside his pants to then cup rather confusedly at his much more different conjured genitals.

A tense silence followed then as Sans removed his face from the other’s neck, brows furrowed and looking down at Papyrus’ crotch. 

“u-uh...paps?” He only asked, one of his fingers still making a slow, hesitant swipe across the wet slit like entrance- in which Papyrus’ long fingers were still buried in- to then end in a flicking motion across that pleasure giving little nub. 

Papyrus’ breath hitched, brows furrowing as he rolled his hips, opening his eyes to see Sans’ expression. His eyes were still half lidded but his gaze looked much more awake. Much more intense. Much more _wanting_.

He couldn’t help but moan again as Sans pressed his thumb against the fleshy nub and started mimicking the circular motions Papyrus had done before. He heard Sans’ shaky breath, his other hand coming down to promptly tug down Papyrus’ waistband.

“h-holy shit, paps...” He uttered, his grin wavering as his gaze became even heavier, focused on his now revealed conjured vagina. Papyrus made a slight whimpering sound, legs moving in an attempt to hide as he tried to close them but Sans stopped him gently, looking up at him with a mix of amusement and lust.

“...you did this at will?” His deep voice sounded slightly husky, shuffling even further between the other’s long legs. 

Papyrus’ face couldn’t possibly feel much warmer by now as he made a small squeak like sound at the question before nodding unsurely. 

He didn’t quite expect for Sans to swipe his fingers across it once again and his hips jolted at it, leaning further back against the couch.

“H-Hnng, S-Sans!!” He moaned, head lolling to the side as he raised a hand to his mouth. Sans’ grin widened, his expression taking on a hungry kind of tint to it as he chuckled. 

“d-damn...i guess you beat me to it...” He purred, fingers nudging teasingly at Papyrus’ ones. 

Papyrus sent him an inquisitive glance, hips rolling slightly, asking for more. 

“B-Beat you to it...?”

Sans sighed throught his nose hole, winking at him again. His other hand still wandered across his femur, tugging down the bunched up pants and strpping the other’s legs from them. 

“i was curious about trying out something like this but...” He trailed off and Papyrus shivered at the familiar pause, begging Sans with his eyes to not do it...

“...i was too much of a pussy, hehe.”

Sans lazily dodged Papyrus’ attempt at a kick, chuckling, his eyes crinkling at the corners. 

“SANS I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU!!” He sputtered in outrage, still feeling terribly exposed to the other’s eyes. And here he was making cringy jokes about it like always!

“aww, c’mon, that was pretty good.”  He said light heartedly before his tone shifted, looking down at Papyrus’ manifestation of arousal. He groaned, his tongue slipping out unconsciouly to lick quickly at his teeth. 

“you look so amazing, love.” 

Papyrus gulped before he wrapped his legs around Sans’ waist, pulling him closer somewhat shyly. Both of their breaths hitched as Sans’ crotch made contact with his wet arousal, the already very noticeable bulge sliding comfortably against it. 

Sans hissed, his grip on Papyrus’ femur tightening slightly. He gently coerced Papyrus’ fingers out of the entrance and replaced them with his, wasting no time into starting to thrust them slowly, experimentaly, in and out. 

“O-Oooh, S-Sans...t-that...!” 

“...feels good?” He continued the unsaid praise, gaze hungry but still gentle as he caressed the silky warm walls that squeezed his fingers so perfectly. It made his imagination wild as to how they would feel wrapped snuggly around his member. Or his tongue. 

Stars, it was driving him crazy.

His gaze would shift from his fingers to Papyrus’ face, seeing his breathing getting heavier and the orange tint to his cheeks deepen dramatically, brows creased in pleasure. His grin tilted to resemble a smirk as he started thumbing the fleshy nub, circling it at a slightly faster pace and Papyrus started actually shaking, his increasingly louder moans being muffled by his hand.

“A-A-Aaaah, S-S-Saaaans...!!” His voice was shaky, hips rolling as he made a mixture of a choked and sobbing moan, throwing his head back as Sans quickened the pace of his fingers. The wet sounds of those motions became louder as well, sounding slightly squishy as Sans’ fingers and hand became soaked.

“t-that’s it...f-fuck yes, papyrus...” This was getting him really worked up. His arousal was straining almost painfully inside his pants and he could only repress a moan as Papyrus arched his spine. He looked so beautiful like that. So powerfully  _exposed._

He quickened the pace suddenly, setting the bony heel of his palm against the sensitive little nub and started pistoning his fingers in and out of the other’s entrance, groaning openly at the way Papyrus’ whole body jolted and quivered almost violently to it. He moaned loudly and brokenly, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes as one of his hands came down to quickly grip at Sans’ wrist, who didn’t stop.

“A-A-AA-AAAH! S-S-S-SANS T-T-THAT’S...! O-OH G-G-GOLLY T-THAT FEELS S-SO G-GOOD~!” It was building up so quickly, so suddenly and Papyrus didn't quite know how to handle it, his body all but succumbing to the onslaught of pleasure. Sans' pistoning fingers would curl up every time they would thrust in deep, hitting that unknown spot and make Papyrus' voice crack into a higher pitch, shaking his head fervently as he could feel it coming...

Papyrus was granted his first orgasm thanks to Sans’ unrelenting pace, the self produced lubricant squirting slightly against Sans’ hands. 

Papyrus promptly covered his face as he still moaned, his hips twitching as he still rode waves of pleasure. 

“f-ffffuck, paps...” 

Papyrus yelped as he felt his legs being lifted, uncovering his face to see Sans kneeling between his legs and opening his grin, tongue slipping out hungrily as he leaned in.

Papyrus’ eyes widened, shaking his head again.

“W-Wait, Sans-Aaaahnn~~!” His protest was lovingly interrupted by a gentle but eager swipe of that tongue across his slitted entrance and fleshy nub, his expression melting into one of uncomfortable pleasure, feeling just too sensitive from his very fresh orgasm. He bit slightly on the hand at his mouth, teeth grinding at the bone as Sans started lapping, making sure to drag his tongue almost painstakingly slow when he reched the fleshy nub, pressing and making those same circling motions with its flat surface. 

Papyrus’ long legs wrapped loosely around Sans’ shoulders and unconsciously pulled him ever closer in between them, spreading them and giving the other easier access. Sans kept his soothing caresses at his femur, while his other hand snuck to his own hard member that strained against his suit pants. Papyrus heard the sound of a belt being unbuckled, followed then by a zipper being undone and he shivered, whimpering and feeling his face unbearably hot as the hand at his mouth moved upwards to cover his eyes poorly. He peeked between his fingers to groan at the lewd image of Sans kneeling between his legs, panting and pleasuring him with his mouth while fumbling with his own pants, one handedly fishing out his thick and throbbing member and starting to stroke it, fingers almost expertedly by now massaging the cold conjured blue flesh and making it seem to bulge out even more as he squeezed it. 

“S-Sans...” He moaned, hips starting to roll once more as he could feel the prickles of pleasure -that had never left him- spreading across his whole body and giving a pressure like feeling at his crotch, making him wetter, emptier. “P-Please...!” 

His voice cracked again at the end of the plea, his still oversensitive body reacting accordingly to Sans’ relentless ministrations, and his other hand flew to the back of the other’s skull, gently but urgently pressing him further against his entrance. Ssans didn't seem to mind that at all, his head moving between the other's legs with his motions, tongue tracing the conjured folds and curling around the nub everytime he trailed it upwards. 

“O-o-oooh~S-Sans!! Y-Yes, p-please, d-don’t stop...! A-Aaahnn~AAH!!” His pleas ended in a squeaky yelp, feeling that emptiness being filled by Sans’ fingers once more as the tongue started focusing on the fleshy nub, settling on lapping at it quickly and successively. Sans was thrusting into his own hand, eyes closing momentarily as he let out a sinful groan and the vibrations of it were enough to have Papyrus’ shuddering violently, his grip on the back of the other’s skull becoming a tiny bit more forceful in his startlement. 

“S-S-Sa-a-ansss...! I c-ca-an’t...AAaahnn~ ...!” Sans looked up at him then, opening his eyes halfway and giving him that sultry look of want that was just about enough to make Papyrus melt into an incoherent mess, a wave of heat making his body shudder once more. 

“sh-shit...” Sans cursed lowly, quickening the pace of his fingers into full out pistoning once more and Papyrus threw his head back, almost screaming his moans out as he could feel his release nearing again, so soon and close to his previous one. His legs’ grip on Sans’ shoulders tightened, as well as his grip on the back of his skull and Sans only had that as a warning as he felt another short squirt against his fingers and now tongue. Sans kept lapping at the other’s entrance, even after removing his fingers and Papyrus fell limpless on the couch, moaning brokenly as his hips couldn’t stop moving and jerking along with the licks, not knowing anymore if he wanted to tell Sans to stop or to keep going, to just keep doing this for the rest of the night. He felt so sensitive by now and every lick and flick was pleasurable pain. It almost stung but not necessarily in a bad way.

“S-S-Saaans...I c-can’t...” He repeated, panting, knowing fully well that he didn’t really mean that. 

“y-you’re doing so well, love. so fuckin’ perfect...” Sans praised, giving one last lick to then nuzzle lovingly at Papyrus’ hipbone, placing a reverent skeleton kiss there. 

 As Sans started to get up, Papyrus’ hazy vision could see him still gripping his own member and his mouth felt heavy and yet dry at the same time, staring blatantly at Sans’ cock. 

His hand dropped back down to his mouth and he opened it to bite at a finger, feeling himself being handled by his legs as they were lifted above Sans’ shoulders, his body tingling so wonderfully as he remained in a post orgasmic daze. 

“A-Aaah, Sans...t-this f-feels s-so amazing...mmhmm~” He half moaned, half whined, hips still bucking weakly as Sans placed his member against his soaking entrance, rubbing the head teasingly across the conjured fleshy folds. 

“f-fuck, paps...i’m g-going in.” Sans groaned, looking at him for assurance. 

Papyrus could only nod, stretching his arms welcomingly as Sans leaned further down to receive them, making Papyrus fold almost in half as he started pressing the head of his member inside, both of them moaning simultaneously as it slipped in with ease. 

 They stayed still for a few seconds, their breathing heavy and their bodies slightly sweaty as they adjusted to these new sensations. Papyrus felt so full, stretched so snuggly around Sans. It wasn’t an entirely foreign sensation but it still felt different somehow. His walls still spasmed and quivered and his oversensitivity only enhanced the feeling of being full. He sighed breathlessly in content, waiting for Sans to start thrusting.

“h-holy sh-shi-i-it...” Sans groaned, having to squeeze his eyes shut for a moment as he felt like he could come in any second. Papyrus felt heavenly and so warm and wet and he felt like he could happily stay like this forever.

As soon as he gathered his bearings though, he didn’t wait long to start thrusting, settling into a slow experimenting pace, the wet sounds of their joining making the blue tint coloring his cheeks deepen. 

“s-stars...y-you f-feel so good, paps...” He praised , half lidded gaze focusing on Papyrus’ lovely expression, so helplessly lost in pleasure.

“S-Saaans…!” It was all he could say coherently by now, hips rolling brokenly and biting one of his fingers. 

Looking back at where they were joined, Sans groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, hips bucking as he quickened the pace, soon slamming into Papyrus. Papyrus yelped at the sudden change, legs trembling as his hands scrambled to hold on to Sans’ back, grabbing fistfuls of his white dress shirt and not letting go, his voice becoming hoarse with the volume of his moaning. Those wet sounds started getting louder every time Sans would thrust in and Papyrus was lost in every lewd sound, lost in the almost unbearable burning deep inside him.

“sh-shit, ff-fuck, i-i’m s-so close…!” Bringing down his hand, Sans started pressing his thumb on that, overstimulated by now, fleshy nub, circling it quickly, and Papyrus’ spine arched, the tears that pooled in the corners of his eyes sliding down his face as a series of ‘please’ and ‘yes!’ spilled from his mouth desperatly, sobbing openly as his impending third orgasm neared and proved to be the most intense. His eyes widened as he stared up at the ceiling before he was forced to close them, seeing colorful flashes in the darkness behind his lids as his whole body shuddered, riding wave after wave of pleasure while Sans kept thrusting, moaning and groaning gutturaly as the other’s walls spasmed uncontrollably around him, milking his nearing climax from him. Sans didn't stop though, his member still slamming into Papyrus and it was enough for Papyrus' now very oversensitive walls to spasm even more, almost vibrating, as his hoarse and cracking voice moaned and screamed out:

"W-W-WAIT S-S-S-SANS N-NOT A-AGAIN, I-I'M...I- MMNHNN~A-A-AAAH!~" Another violent shudder wrecked his body and his legs trembled, another weak squirt signaling another -albeit smaller- orgasm. He sobbed, feeling Sans release inside him and fell completely limp, mouth open and panting heavily.

It took a few minutes before they both stilled from the post orgasmic daze. Sans had all but collapsed carefully on top of Papyrus, still moaning softly now and then and hips stuttering slightly from time to time, still buried inside the other. 

Papyrus too was having trouble getting himself together, his vision hazy and eyes stinging slightly from the force and suddenness with which he had closed them. Arms still wrapped around Sans’ shoulders, he gathered the strength to caress the back of the other’s skull, sighing deeply in satisfaction.

He guesses he can forgive Sans for being so absent lately. He couldn’t exactly help it, after all.  And that he was forgiven for going against Sans’ wishes as well. 

“Welcome home, Sans.” He said tiredly and sighed through his nose, looking up at the ceiling once he only got Sans’ snores in return. 

Once he felt it was safe to get up -his legs were still shaking but their magic manifestations had dissipated with their final release- he started to move. Sans instantly wrapped his arms and legs around him, much like one of those animals called koalas he had read about, and hummed sleepiply, nuzzling the crook of his neck.

Cheeks still terribly warm, Papyrus shot one last glance at the TV -seeing it with new eyes- before he grabbed the remote and shut it down, heading towards their room so they could have a good night of sleep, together at last.


	10. Feel Better Soon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> could you possibly write something where sans gets super sick and tries to hide it, but papyrus finds out because hes very observant, and then gets super protective and mother-hen like because of sans' 1HP? its alright if youd rather not! im just asking because im super duper sick right now and i want my favorite character to suffer like i am hahaha :)

Papyrus was in the middle of a very intense clean up session in their bedroom when he heard the front door open and close quietly. He was dressed in his cleaning attire: a plain scarf tied on his head and a bandana covering his nosehole and mouth, a sleeveless soft pink shirt that said ‘Cleaning Dude’ with sparkling stars around it and comfortable galaxy patterned dark blue sweatpants -not to mention his Fluffy Bunny slippers. 

Clutching his broom, he made his way to the hallway, peeking out from the doorway to see Sans looking slightly more slumped than usual, his eyes looking sunken in and his face didn’t have a good tint to it, the usual whiteness of the bone being rather ashen instead.

“paps, i’m home.” Even his voice sounded wrong; it sounded tired -and not Sans’ normal ‘sleepy’ kind of tired. It sounded the ‘exhausted and weak’ kind of tired. 

Frowning, Papyrus stepped into the hallway, making his way towards Sans whose expression brightened instantly at seeing him, his shaky grin widening. It always made Papyrus’ soul skip a beat whenever he did that. 

“WELCOME HOME, SANS!!” He said, pulling the bandana down and smiling brightly, his initial concerned frown melting away for the moment, leaning down to accept Sans into his arms. He was taken back by the way Sans’ form almost collapsed on him as he eagerly embraced him back, his shorter frame being encased fully by his. Sans nuzzled his chest, breathing in deeply his scent of spaghetti and lemon scented cleaning products and hummed happily, his heavy lids threatening to flutter closed as he was finally where he wanted to always be. 

“i’m home.” He repeated in a mutter and Papyrus’ frown returned- the way the other had said it sounded shaky and feverish- as he left a tender skeleton kiss to the top of Sans’ head. He leaned back in surprise, finding it sweaty and strangely warm. It was not normal for Sans to be emitting warmth, his soul and energy were naturally cold after all. 

A soft ‘nyeh’ escaped him as he moved his hand to rest it on Sans’ forehead, ignoring the other’s protesting and curious groan and hissed as it felt warm there too.

“Sans, you’re burning up!” He exclaimed, fully worried by now, his fingers spreading across the forehead and patting it gently as he felt it up. His eyes roved over Sans’ face, his other hand coming up to rest it against his cheek and coaxing him to raise his head. 

“…what, no…’m fine…”  Sans drawled out, his widened, fond grin and half lidded dazed looking gaze giving him a sleepy and goofy kind of expression. 

“that you tryin’ to tell me ‘m hot?” He winked lazily and Papyrus was appalled at Sans’ capability to still make cringy flirty puns even now. Shaking his head, Papyrus’ hand drifted down to feel Sans’ neck, finding it warm too. It had spread across his whole body, it seemed!

“Oh, quit it, Sans, we both know I’m the one who is supposed to be the hot stuff!” He shot back, alluding to his natural warmth. Sans chuckled at his retort, nodding in agreement and his lack of coherency was starting to make Papyrus even more worried. 

Finally deciding, Papyrus nodded in determination and wrapped his arms around Sans, picking him up. Sans made a sound of surprise, not expecting it, but instantly wrapped his arms and legs around Papyrus, looking down at the floor and then up at the other.

As Papyrus started walking, Sans could only mutter in confusion:

“w-wait, where are we going…?” 

Papyrus ‘nyeh’d’ again and nuzzled fussingly at Sans’ cheek.

“I’m taking you to bed!!! There’s no way I’m letting you stand and walk around in this state! You need to rest!” 

As they reached the bedroom, he pulled the newly made bed’s covers down and set Sans gently on it, who plopped down in a sitting position. Sans groaned as Papyrus went to their wardrobe then and pulled out Sans’ soft blue striped pajamas from it.

“but i’ve got to work the night shift later.” He protested weakly. It almost made Papyrus stop in shock; Sans protesting against lazying around?? 

But as he saw the other’s conflicted and exhausted expression, his own softened, shaking his head as he started to unfold the pressed pajamas and reached for Sans’ blue hoodie jacket, helping him with pulling it off. He knew how Sans valued his jobs since it was what supported them and their current apartment.

“Call in sick, Sans. You _are_  sick. You can’t go to work like this.” He said gently and gestured for Sans to raise his arms so he could help him out of his worn white shirt too. 

Sans sighed through his nose hole in acceptance, looking up at him in utter adoration and Papyrus felt warmth on his cheeks, putting the pajama shirt on Sans and buttoned it up.

“i’m so lucky to have such a cool dude takin’ care of me.” He muttered, legs shifting so Papyrus could take his shorts off to then slip his pajama pants on, snapping the elastic band gently once it settled snuggly on Sans’ hips.

“Mmhm!” He hummed in agreement. “You’re very lucky indeed!!”

Raising from his bent position from helping Sans dress, Papyrus’ smile widened in satisfaction and love as he then grabbed the covers and pulled them over Sans, tucking him in. Sans blinked sleepily, smaller hands coming to grab at the edges and brushing against Papyrus’ in gratitude. Papyrus grabbed one of those hands and brought it up to his mouth, placing a tender skeleton kiss on it before he headed to their wardrobe once more, taking a fluffy looking checkered quilt and carried it in his arms, splaying it on the bed to join the layers of covers covering Sans. 

“There you go!! This should keep you warm and comfortable.” He then floofed a bigger pillow and put it behind Sans’ back, to join the smaller one. 

Sans closed his eyes, his grin stretching wider than Papyrus could remember. 

“thanks, bro. you’re the coolest.” As Papyrus ‘nyeh’d’ in agreement, he opened his eyes the slightest of bits, feeling the pull of sleep taking him. He saw Papyrus still standing there, wringing his hands together as his expression looked slightly fallen with worry. 

Sans hated seeing him like that.

“…hey, paps?” He rasped out and cleared his throat, hating to sound so weak too. It was probably just a cold and he only needed a good meal and some rest to replenish his energy but it was still enough to make Papyrus worry and he never wanted that. He wanted him free of any worries.

Papyrus raised his head at the call, smile brightening up at the inquiry.

“Yes, Sans?? Do you need anything?? Dinner should be ready soon, I’ll bring it to you when it is!!” 

Sans chuckled lovingly, shaking his head.

“i do need somethin’.” Papyrus leaned in slightly, looking expectant and eager to help. 

Sans raised a hand from beneath the warm cocoon of covers and patted the spot next to him, where Papyrus usually slept. 

“c’mere.” 

Papyrus blinked, looking hesitant for a split second -he still needed to continue cleaning!-but it wasn’t for long as his smile widened, nodding and making his way to the other side of the bed, his knee dipping the matress as he started settling in the comfy spot. Sans was quick to snuggle and nuzzle against his chest and the sounds of the rain outside -the soft pitter patter against the windows- lulled them both into a state of relaxation, basking in each other’s presences. 

“I’m here.” Papyrus uttered, hand making soothing caressing motions to the back of Sans’ head. 

He guesses he could use a break too. 


	11. Doubts of the Confident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Hi, Sizzle. I love reading how Papyrus cheers up Sans (your stuff is always so wonderful and gives me all the warm fuzzies)...but I was wondering if you'd be willing to write something where Papyrus is feeling really down about something and Sans cheers him up? Smexy time and Sans showering Paps with lots of sweet encouragement and compliments would be a wonderful bonus...only if you want, of course. (^_^) --Purrfecktlysinful--

It had been a slow but tiring day of work for Sans and he was now sitting in their living room’s couch, ketchup bottle in hand and watching one of the latest episodes of one of those human criminal investigation shows that were usually on at this hour in the evening. It wasn’t his favorite thing to watch but it still kept him interested and he enjoyed that man in shades’ punchlines. 

With an inward sigh and a relaxed grin, Sans glanced at the clock above the TV :

8 PM. 

Papyrus should be returning from his cooking class by now. He had left dinner ready in the fridge but Sans had chosen to wait for him to return before he heated it up, so they could eat together for a change. With Papyrus’ class schedule shifting to increase more hours and Sans’ recent aditional job taking more free time from him, their time together had become minimal at best and it was often that Sans would only have the memory of Papyrus’ tired but happy sleeping face as he woke up before he left for work still at dawn. It wasn’t easy but they still had each other and that’s all that he needed. 

Besides, Papyrus has been looking so happy nowadays, ever since he started those classes. It was as if he had found his new ‘Royal Guard’. Sans was more than content to keep sacrificing whatever free time he had left if that meant he could keep that smile on his face. 

Cozy and warm in his seat on the couch, Sans rested his elbow on the armrest and leaned his cheek on the heel of his palm, taking another lazy and halfhearted sip at his ketchup bottle. 

Another glance at the clock.

8:03 PM.

He sighed visibly and through his nose hole now, deciding to just direct his attention back to the show. No use keeping on counting the seconds. Papyrus was always very constant and pontual when it came to estabilished schedules. As usual, he would be home by 8:30 PM. 

It still didn’t stop him from glancing at the clock now and then. Just small, quick fleeting glances though. 

Just as he was finished with both the show and his ketchup bottle -he was standing up to head to the kitchen and throw the empty container in the trash can- he heard the jingle of keys and the sound of the front door being unlocked. Sans stopped in his tracks and faced it, feeling his grin widen already, waiting patiently for the answering bright smile that he already knew would be there as the door opened.

His grin faltered immediately when said smile seemed to be missing though. 

Papyrus was removing the keys from the lock and throwing them almost carelessly at the little bowl on top of the coffee table they had near the front door -there were a few lolipops there too for Frisk when they came to visit and several ketchup packets for Sans to grab in the mornings as he left for work. He sighed heavily, his brows scrunched together worryingly and that smile that Sans had been waiting for had been replaced by a downward tilt. Papyrus was closing the door softly and tugging at his scarf when he raised his head from its hunched state and saw Sans stading in front of him to welcome him, careful gaze examining his very obvious dampened mood worriedly. 

“hey, paps.” Sans said softly, slippers shuffling on the wooden floor as he took a few steps towards Papyrus, raising his arms already in an usual offer to help him with his backpack. “welcome home.”

Papyrus didn’t even put as much resistance in surrendering to Sans’ assistance like he usually did. Sans was finding himself increasingly disheartened and worried, wondering what could have happened to make his very much positive and cheerful brother like this. 

“Thank you, Sans.” His voice sounded meek and unsure, looking down at Sans with a drooped saddened gaze as he handed him the backpack by the shoulder strap. Sans’ brows scrunched, expression almost mirroring the other’s as he stood there, holding the backpack with both hands.

“paps…what’s wrong?” Sans didn’t really beat around the bush, wanting more than ever to know what had happened. Maybe he could fix it. 

If Papyrus wouldn’t smile…who would?

As if startled by the question, Papyrus blinked before he joined his hands and started rubbing his fingers nervously, looking away. His expression seemed to drop even more as if he was remembering just what had put him this way before he breathed deeply and looked down at Sans. His gaze seemed so hazy, it was as if he was about to cry. 

Sans didn’t really know what he could do if that happened.

“Sans…wouldn’t it be better if I just gave up?” 

Sans’ whole world seemed to stop then as those words echoed back at him. 

W-What did he just say?

“…w-what are you talking about?” 

Coming from Papyrus, it sounded like most awful thing in the whole world to say. It was inconceivable, it was simply impossible to imagine Papyrus ever even considering  in giving up about something. 

Yet here he was, his expression tightening and shifting into one of quickly growing frustration. The fidgeting of his hands stopped so he could reach out to the stray ends of his scarf once more -something that he always did when he was anxious.

“I-I mean…it all seems so fruitless. It’s all being so much harder than I imagined…and my teachers, my classmates, _everyone_  seems to be expecting so much from me a-and I just _can’t_  keep up. I d-didn’t think…”

Sans carefully dropped the backpack on the ground, his grin twitching even more downwards as he took a few more steps forward, reaching out to Papyrus’ hands and craddling them in his own smaller ones, interrupting his ever growing nervous fiddling with the scarf. 

 “hey, hey…easy there, paps. i’m sure-”

“Am I just not m-meant for it, Sans? Am I at fault? Is…Is there something _wrong_ with me?” His voice seemed to crack at the end of his question -a question that seemed to be directed at himself more than anyone else- and he looked down at the floor, hands laying limp in Sans’ hold.

“No matter how hard I always try…I just never seem to succeed.It just feels like the Royal Guard all over again…it’s so _hard_ , Sans.I…I don’t know if I can do it.” 

His voice was as shaky as his hands and Sans couldn’t simply believe what he was hearing. It was so unlike him to say such things. Even when things were looking grim, even where there seemed to be no hope left, Papyrus _always_ did his best to see the bright side of things. When all seemed to be lost, Papyrus was definitely the last to ever lose _hope_.

“And you’re working so hard for this too…” He continued, his tone reaching hints of a slight self depreciation.

Sans _had_  to stop him there.

“papyrus, listen to me.” He said, sounding certain and strong for once in his life. His hands left the hold on the other’s and raised up to his face, holding both of the sides tenderly and thumbs caressing and tracing just beneath the rim of the eyesockets. Papyrus made a slight whimpering sound, his hands raising to reach out to Sans’ wrists and holding them just as reverently. Yet it also seemed as if he was drawing comfort from him for a change and it made Sans feel like he did have another kind of importance to Papyrus. He could be just as much of his rock as Papyrus has always been to him. 

Papyrus was opening himself up to him for once and was showing him the vulnerabilities that even he was not immune to. It made Sans feel so humbled, knowing that Papyrus trusted him so much. He wanted to make things right. He wanted to return to Papyrus all the good he did for him.

“you are _amazing_.” He uttered.

Papyrus’ watery, anxious gaze widened slightly at the passionate words, crinkling at the corners in doubt.

Sans wouldn’t let him.

“you are the great papyrus. you can do anything you want to, love, trust me.”

Unbidden, flashes of open arms amidst a snow storm, the red of his scarf fluttering in the strong cold winds and a nervous but brave smile bright and welcoming to someone that couldn’t quite ever deserve it grazed his thoughts for a fleeting second before he brushed them away as he continued.

“once you put your mind to it, you are unstoppable.”

It was only the truth.

Papyrus’ expression seemed to shift slightly into something a little more hopeful. It wasn’t as much comforting as it was Sans just reminding him of who he is, really. He was always so confident but it was actually very exhausting to maintain that confidence through all the hardships that pursuing dreams always threw in his way. 

“But what if I simply am just not enough for it? What if-”

“you are. trust me. and don’t worry…you’re not alone.” Sans leaned on the tips of his toes and rested his forehead agaisnt Papyrus’, eyes half lidded and filled with love and adoration. “i’ll  _always_  be here. no matter what. for the better and for the worse, i’ll go through it with you. don’t ever doubt that.”

Papyrus’ breath hitched, eyes still watery but the light in them already reviving as he looked back at Sans in amazement and growing gratefulness, smile returning in its full glory as he voiced a slightly choked relieved laugh.

“W-Wowie, Sans…I’m…I’m so happy to hear that. On my way home I just couldn’t stop thinking about you and how I just wanted to be in your arms and forget this day. But now…now I don’t ever want to forget it.” His hands released Sans’ wrists and his long arms moved to envelop Sans in a warm embrace, pulling him close. Sans could feel his cheeks getting slightly colder.

“Thank you for being here.”

Sans hummed happily, snuggling further into Papyrus as he was lifted and feeling satisfied with himself for once in his life. He felt like he could finally pat himself on the back for doing something. Wrapping his legs around the other’s waist, the heel of his foot tugged down playfully on the other’s belt at Papyrus’ behind. 

Leaning forward, he almost purred as his hands squeezed the broad shoulders. 

“and there’s most definitely nothing wrong with you.” He breathed, grin parting as he started leaving gentle kisses along the elegant expanse of Papyrus’ neck that was thankfully not covered by the scarf.

“you’re great.” Another sweet kiss.

“gorgeous.” A tender nip that had Papyrus tightening his hold on him, breath hitching.

“talented.” One more kiss, a little more lingering.

“and _so cool_.” His conjured tongue slipped out then, trailing a small but almost mischievious lick along the neck.

That seemed to do it for Papyrus, whose hands had strayed to the hem of his shorts and one slipped underneath, tracing the softness of the back of his pelvis. With a soft ‘nyeh’, he dived in for a skeleton kiss and started heading towards their bedroom, both of them sharing lovestruck and happy chuckles as they went.

“I guess I am pretty cool.”

Sans was more than happy to show him all the ways he could remind him of that.


	12. Survival of the Fittest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the very much awaited and very much requested Underfell fluff fic. 8D Please enjoy! I-It's my first time writing these two (at least by myself) so I hope I could make them justice. This is just the way I see them and portray them. <3

It was a cold and unusually quiet day. From their living room, the only sounds that could be heard were the whistling of the strong winds of Snowdin breaching through the gaps of the worn down windows and the soft, almost completely muted chatter coming from the TV. It was still daytime but the house was starting to get progressively darker and Sans couldn’t even bother to turn on a light, settling instead for the bright white glow that the TV produced as it lit up the small space around it and where Sans sat at the couch. With a slight grimace twisting up his sharp grin and a bored, hazy look in his eyes, Sans watched on as Mettaton hosted some kind of show that was borderline torture in disguise, making monsters face their worst fears –although, what kind of wuss was afraid of bugs??- for a few measly gold coins. Classic Mettaton, really, taking advantage of the desperate for ratings.

Their only clock rested on top of the TV, its glass case having a large crack on it from one of Papyrus’ infamous temper tantrums –heh, he remembers that he threw the clock at him because he was frustrated about his cooking attempts once again and Sans was making jokes about it, like always. Sans would glance at it now and then, its ticking soothing but also unnerving at the same time.

Soon Boss would be home.

Shifting in his seat, Sans made a soft noise of discomfort as he gritted his teeth in pain. His hand slid up underneath his tattered shirt and raised it slightly, hissing as he wearily passed his palm up his spine and across his sternum. He felt the coldness of his marrow dribble down between his fingers and he winced, cursing under his breath. He should have healed already, given the circumstances. But he was exhausted and he couldn’t muster the magical strength to speed up his healing process. Nor did he know how to cook or could be bothered by it. There was barely any food in the kitchen anyway. Any spare packets of mustard he might have he already gulped down on his way home, limping and head down as he braved the harsh weather.

“damn mutts…” He growled, one eye closing as he winced again, one finger trying to remove an uncomfortable chip of bone that had bent inwards in his wound. He wasn’t feeling too good. He knew that getting into fights was near suicidal for him but it’s not like he started them. For the most part, he usually didn’t look for trouble.

Trouble looked for him.

And this time, those guard dogs –that’s all that they were in his books- had barged in at Grillby’s looking for a fight already, claiming that he owed them money from the last poker night. He had scoffed, of course. He had earned it fair and square. Well, as fairly as it was in his standards. Not his problem that they had a brain the size of a pea and could be fooled so easily.

Inevitably, his refusal to pay up had _ticked_ them off and the biggest oaf of them, Greater Dog, started it all by flipping the nearest table in his direction with a frustrated and angry snarl. Sans had already been expecting that of course and with an amused huff, he dodged the flying table as Grillby, who had been behind the counter pouring a drink, ducked as well to avoid being hit too. The table hit the wooden sturdy cupboard attached to the wall and the sound of glass breaking and a few of its shelves splitting in half was deafening.

Grillby’s purple flames crackled in annoyance as he straightened, taking his glasses off to cast a _fiery_ glare at the bunch of troublemakers. It was clear that if they didn’t get out soon, he would take matters into his own hands.

The dogs had begun circling Sans however, who just grabbed the lapels of his coat and straightened them in an unworried manner, grin widening as his gazed moved from one dog to the next.

And then his knuckles cracked inside the pockets of his coat, gaze becoming half lidded as the rush of magic swirled inside his eyes and his red pupils brightened in an aggressive glow just in time for him to dodge another attack, this time coming from Doggo who had taken the opportunity to strike since Sans wasn’t moving and fired back one of his own, hitting the dog successfully across the chest and sending him tumbling against another table.

For that affront, the fight really began.

It had been a lucky blow. Sans might be a very vulnerable monster in terms of HP but he knew how to fight and he could stand his ground with no problem. His control over his magic and the large amount of power he charged his attacks with made him an actual force to be reckoned with even if he didn’t really care much for fighting in the first place. It was something everybody in this world just needed to know if they wanted to survive. Unfortunately, it also made it easier for him to get tired. It was why he always gave it all right from the beginning, so the fight wouldn’t last long.

But he was going against five opponents and although they hadn’t been able to touch him yet- and three of them were already groaning in pain on the floor- the fight was far from over and already Sans could feel the power in his attacks diminish. Greater Dog proved to be relentless, even if bleeding profusely from its shoulder and muzzle, snarling and snapping at Sans as it swung its spear around angrily.

It had been a mere miscalculation on Sans’ part and due to his tiredness, he couldn’t fully dodge Greater Dog’s next onslaught, being grazed by the spear in an upwards strike from the bottom of his spine all the way up to the center of his sternum. A gush of marrow spurted from the wound and Sans’ pupils contracted as he wheezed in pain, bringing a hand to instantly clutch at the large wound.

To any other it would have been a mere scratch, nothing to worry about, but due to Sans’ 1 HP his body made it look like the serious wound it really was to him as decimals were taken from his very soul. In front of him, Greater Dog gave him a feral grin, nose twitching as it raised its muzzle and sniffed at the air, licking its chops at the smell of the freshly drawn blood of its opponent.

Now fearing for his life, it had been easy for Sans to take full control of the situation as he truly gave everything that he had and quickly ended the fight lest his situation got any worse. Greater Dog’s confident demeanor soon changed as waves after waves of bone walls were sent towards him and surrounded him at all sides, making his defeat inevitable.

Sans didn’t even stay to enjoy the view of the mutts rolling and crawling on the floor, bleeding and coughing. His lids fluttered as more blood drizzled from his wound and soaked his hand. His head was spinning and his vision was becoming hazy. He needed to get back home fast.

It hadn’t been easy but now he was home and certain that he would live another day. Even if it might actually take a few more days before he got back in shape.

And, by the stars, did it hurt and sting. He could practically feel the pulses of his soul against his hand. He needed to at least stop the bleeding or Boss would find out. And he really didn’t want to add an headache to his injuries.

Legs spread and sprawled carelessly on the couch, he was trying to muster the strength to stand up and patch himself up with whatever first aid they might still have left in the bathroom when the entrance door clicked open and heavy footsteps sounded on the old creaking wooden floor.

Sans winced, calmly retracting his hand from underneath his shirt and smoothed the red fabric down casually as the door slammed shut, those heavy footsteps resounding behind him accompanied by the soft jingle of Papyrus’ pants’ chain  and the whisper of leather as he moved around.

Already Sans could hear him growling and muttering angrily about whatever he was mad about this time. But he also could hear the clanking thud of the large pot being slammed down on the counter and Sans held a sigh of relief. Seems Papyrus wasn’t in such a bad mood after all if he was willing to cook dinner tonight.

A few minutes passed and Sans could feel himself calm down. He always did whenever his brother arrived because even though he knew Papyrus wouldn’t appreciate his constant worry –since it would suggest Sans thought him weak, which was the farthest thing from the truth- he couldn’t help it. If Sans still had anything left to worry about then it was definitely Papyrus. Knowing that he was back and safe and blessedly being his normal angry self was enough for Sans’ wound to feel a little more bearable. From behind him, he could hear water boiling and the stirring of a wooden spoon. Spaghetti again it is.

With a huff, he tried to ignore the lingering pain and kept watching TV, resting his elbow on the armrest and supporting his head on the palm of his hand, a finger scratching at the thin crack on the top of his skull.

He stayed like that for a few more seconds before his hand was slapped away and he jumped startled, almost falling head down on the armrest from the sudden lack of support. He looked to his side to see Papyrus standing there with his arms crossed and disapproval in his eyes.

“HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STOP SCRATCHING IT??! YOU NEED TO GET RID OF THAT HABIT, ONE DAY YOU’RE GOING TO REALLY CRACK YOUR SKULL OPEN, YOU RECKLESS MORON.”

Sans looked up at him and blinked, grin twisting as his golden fang glinted in the weak lighting and brow furrowing.

“heh, hello to you too. my day was just peachy, thanks a bunch for askin’, boss. what about yours?” He rumbled, sinking further into the couch as he leaned further back and grabbed the remote, turning up the volume a little bit.

Papyrus’ eyes narrowed, his hands moving to his hips. His voice deepened and a harshness was added to it, making it sound like a growl.

“I’M NOT LIKING YOUR SASS, DIPSHIT.”

Sans groaned as Papyrus took the couple of steps needed to stand right in front of him and he now had a front row seat to his crotch. Pretending that he was bothered about it, Sans tried to look around his brother, shooting him an annoyed look when he was unsuccessful.

“do ya mind? i was watching that crap.” He really wasn’t, he hadn’t been paying much attention to it. But he liked to piss Papyrus off. It was amusing and it made things interesting between them most of the time. At the end of the day they only had each other, after all.

Papyrus seemed to smirk then, scoffing and his waist moved in a way that seemed almost sensuous and tantalizing as he shifted his weight to his other side and cocked his hip. Sans could feel something stir within him already just from being so close to the view of Papyrus’ ridiculously tight black leather pants and his mouth felt heavy with the need to open wide and bite into the fabric, _tear it open_.

“WELL, NOT ANYMORE.” Papyrus bent down then, leaning closer and his hand reached for the leash that connected to Sans’ collar and was attached to the waistband of his shorts. Tugging on it, Sans’ eyes widened slightly as he was forced to lean forward and make direct eye contact with Papyrus, gulping as that was always rather unnerving to him. Papyrus got closer then, resting a knee on the couch and settling himself practically in Sans’ lap, hips making that small sensuous movement again and Sans’ gaze became half lidded, one hand daring to reach out and rest on his waist, two fingers curling around the belt.

“AND MY DAY WAS FUCKING STUPID. I’M CONSTANTLY SURROUNDED BY INCOMPETENT IDIOTS AND DON’T EVEN DARE ASKING HOW TRAINING WITH UNDYNE WENT!!!”

Papyrus was now really straddling him now, tugging on the leash again and Sans huffed, his grin tilting upwards as he looked up at the other in a mix of arousal, amusement and almost desperately blatant adoration. His conjured tongue slipped out to lick at this teeth, gaze wandering up and down appreciatively.

“a’ight. i won’t. how about i ask ya how ya want it this time instead?” Feeling bold, and just because Papyrus seemed to really be in the mood, he pushed the other down to his lap and panted hotly as he grinded up against him, groaning when Papyrus seemed to actually react back to it and grinded down on him too. Day must have been really frustrating then.

 His unoccupied gloved hand –the other was still gripping the leash- clawed at the fur adorning Sans’ coat, gripping it firmly and pulling him forward until their foreheads touched. Papyrus’ fierce red glare pierced him as he ordered him, hungry.

“JUST FUCK ME ALREADY, YOU LAZY BUFFOON. I HAVE NO PATIENCE FOR YOUR SENSELESS TEASING.”

Sans’ whole expression seemed to light up then, not expecting to be getting some tonight. His pupils widened as his hands started to wander immediately, always eager to cop a feel of Papyrus’ tall, slender and enviously elegant body.

“yes, sir.”

Papyrus’ seemingly eternally annoyed expression melted slightly as his mouth twitched, body arching into Sans’ touches demandingly as his stubbier hands slipped underneath his battle body. Leaning down, he dove in for a kiss, mouth opening to promptly entwine his conjured tongue with Sans’, both of them groaning and swallowing each other’s starting moans. The sound of metal and leather rubbing against soft fabric was the most prominent around the otherwise silent household as they moved against each other, not once breaking the kiss as Papyrus directed Sans with another tug on the leash to soon find himself on his back on the couch, with Sans’ aroused and hungry expression right above him and for him and him alone.

Just like he has been craving for ever since his day started.

Even in such a submissive position, he enjoyed the power he always had over Sans. He knew he could always have him on his knees with a glance alone after all.  His legs wrapped around the other’s waist tightly, like a vice and squeezed him closer, groaning as Sans buried his face in his neck and started lavishing it with attention, kissing it reverently and leaving sloppy licks and nips along it. Sans’ hips were already grinding harshly but slowly against his and he could feel his cheeks warm slightly- to his complete disgust at his lack of self control- at just how deliciously good and relieving the friction felt.

“URGH, YOU’RE LOUSY…” He complained, contradicting his real feelings. Sans wasn’t actually that bad. He just didn’t like admitting it and risk seeing that stupid smug expression on his face.

“sh-shit, boss…” Sans cursed under his breath, impatient hands tugging at Papyrus’ belt and hesitating when he started unbuckling it, looking up at him pleadingly. Papyrus’ only lifted his mouth at the corner in a makeshift snarl, looking at the side and inwardly hoped he didn’t look as equally desperate as he nodded, giving his permission. Sans was quick to unbuckle his belt then and Papyrus could feel the day’s frustrations being soothed down already by the prospect of a promised and very deserved release in the way Sans was impatiently making a move to tug down his pants and Papyrus carelessly nudged him strongly on the back with his heeled boot, spurring him to hurry up.  What he didn’t expect was for Sans to give a sudden pained yelp at the kick, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth. Papyrus stopped immediately then and tugged on Sans’ leash, raising a brow. There was barely any real strength in it, it was impossible for his brother to be hurt by it.

Sans had stopped his ministrations completely though and was now as if paralyzed, clutching his chest with his eyes closed tight and groaning.

Knowing now that something wasn’t right, Papyrus sat up and frowned, leaning forward with a determined expression and grabbed Sans’ hands.

Sans seemed startled by that, a panicked expression taking over as Papyrus started lifting his shirt now that his hands were out of the way and Sans tried shuffling away but to no avail.

Papyrus was able to lift it enough to see the large bloody gash that had nearly sliced him in half. His eyes widened as he looked back up at Sans’ face.

“WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED, SANS???”

Sans winced at his tone, his whole demeanor seeming to deflate in mere seconds to a shaky anxious mess as he tried to still hide as much as he could, feeling exposed. Grimacing, he frowned, gritting his teeth.

“ ’tis nothin’ ,boss. it’s been taken care of already.”

Papyrus was fuming by now, leaning forward to lift the shirt again and get another look at the wound. Sans tried to protest, tugging the shirt down but a warning glare had him stopping.

“YOU GOT INTO ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE IDIOTIC BRAWLS, DIDN’T YOU?? I ALREADY TOLD YOU TO KEEP AWAY FROM THAT PLACE, SHIT-FOR-BRAINS!!”

Suddenly feeling angry at Papyrus’ very apparent lack of faith in his strength, Sans growled, tugging the shirt down for good.

“i’ll go wherever i damn well please! i can take care of myself!”

“IT SURE DOESN’T LOOK LIKE IT!!”

Papyrus’ expression became even angrier and yet there was also a rapidly growing frantic nature to his gaze, as his eyes roved over Sans’ figure, looking for any more injuries. Standing up, he shoved Sans back against the couch –with still significantly less force that usual- and hurried back to the kitchen. Sans could hear him moving around with the clanking of pots and kitchenware and in a gruff tone, he snarked.

“i’m fine, papyrus!”

“NO YOU’RE FUCKING NOT!”

It didn’t leave any room for discussion.

Sans groaned, already knowing this was how it was going to go and the tell tale predicted headache was already forming, feeling his vision becoming hazy from the strain he had put himself into. His head thumped against the back of the couch as he leaned back and he stared at the spinning ceiling, groaning. He felt so nauseous.

Soon, he heard those thumping footsteps hurrying back to him again and he straightened up slightly to look up at Papyrus, who had a plate of his steaming spaghetti on one hand and freshly clean bandages in the other.

It was something that wasn’t as common as Sans would have secretly liked. Papyrus fussing over him, that is. _Worrying_ over him. It’s not something that he actually wanted, he didn’t want Papyrus to have to constantly wonder whether he was alive or not but he would be lying if he said that seeing his tall and grumpy brother bringing him food and looking at him like that –yes, he did notice… - didn’t feel nice, in a way.

It reminded him that Papyrus did care, in his own way. It made him feel something that he couldn’t quite describe. He just knew it felt really nice.

“papyrus, you don’t have to-“

“YOU’RE GOING TO EAT-AND YOU BETTER EAT EVERYTHING ON THIS PLATE- AND THEN I’M SEALING THAT WOUND UP BEFORE IT GETS ANY WORSE.”

Papyrus gave him an incredulous stare, handing him the plate and fork which Sans had no choice but to accept gruffly. He started eating, trying to ignore the way Papyrus was looking at him now.

While it felt nice in the beginning, now he was just hit by this feeling of shame for being glad that his brother was so worried. There was anger in Papyrus’ gaze. He knew he was going to be questioned about who had done this to him.

But there was also fear there. Fear of losing the only person he had in this world. Something that could happen to either of them at any moment. He knew Papyrus actually worried so much more than him and that was simply not fair. Sans never wanted this.

When Sans was done with his food, he handed the empty plate to Papyrus silently, not being able to even look him in the eye. Papyrus got closer then, with the bandages in hand and with one hand, started to slowly lift Sans’ shirt.

Sans felt the urge to tug it down again, his shame only getting worse. He felt so worthless, so guilty. He didn’t deserve Papyrus’ concern. Why did he even allow himself to give him reason to worry in the first place? This was all his fault. Papyrus had other much more important things than him to focus on. All he ever did was get in his way.

He heard Papyrus hiss as he lifted the shirt all the way, seeing the gash extending across his sternum and he shook his head, looking up at Sans with a mix of a glare and a grimace.

Without a word, he started unfolding the bandages and wrapped them around his wound, sealing it with uncharacteristic care. With his soul filled with the meal and now that his wound was being tended on, Sans no longer felt so weak and his vision was more clear. Blinking, and after a full minute, he looked down and noticed Papyrus had been done patching him up for some time now and was just looking at him with an unreadable expression. Without that permanent frown he always wore, his eyes looked sunken in. _Tired_.

With a sigh, Papyrus shook his head and leaned forward, resting his forehead against Sans’.

“Don’t leave me. Please.”

Sans felt a horrible feeling sink in his soul, urging him to wrap his arms around the other’s shoulders and pulling him closer. They both closed their eyes, feeling their souls sync and cry out for a brief respite, a mere break from all the cruelty they had been forced to live in. In that moment, they were simply themselves, exposed and true.

“you got it, boss.”

He didn’t want to leave.


	13. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as a gift for [Ursik](http://ursik-l-in-junk-mind.tumblr.com/) and it's based on their amazing [fanvideo](http://ursik-l-in-junk-mind.tumblr.com/post/145107227028/greetings-this-is-a-story-about-sans-gone-first). 
> 
> This is the darkest thing I've ever written and only something so wonderfully and masterfully portrayed would give me the inspiration to do it. My heart hurts from writing this. *gross sobbing*
> 
> Please enjoy! <3

Darkness.

At first, it was all he could see, could feel, could sense. It enveloped him almost tenderly, soothingly. He felt like he was floating in the vast deep void of nothingness and for that split second…

…he was at peace.

And then came the bright flash that blinded him and had him groaning, reaching out with his hand to cover his sensitive eyes and give himself a brief respite from the sudden awakening. As quick as everything was taken from him, it was given back twice as fast. One second he was staring into a deep abyss and the next he was slowly opening his eyes to the rocky and snow covered ‘sky’ of Snowdin, his sharp grin twitching in a grimace as he blinked a few more times. His tiny red pupils shrunk as they adjusted to the brightness and beneath him he could feel the coldness and hear the crunch of snow as he moved slightly. Looking around, he saw the tall trees looming at his sides and the wide pathway that lead to his sentry post ahead. The air was chilly and the harsh winds brought a strange scent with them. It was familiar somehow yet for the life of him, he couldn’t quite place what it was.

He stayed like that for but a moment, spread eagled on the ground. He turned his palms down onto the snow and his fingers squeezed it slightly, amounting a small amount of it between them to then let it slip and repeat the process once more. His head was hurting and he felt dazed and lost. He was sluggishly searching his memory and for the first time in his life, he couldn’t even remember who he was.

And that was when two reddish –hellish- blood hungry glowing orbs flashed across his memories along with the metallic glint of something sharp and he jumped startled, sitting up with wide eyes. He winced instantly, grunting at the sudden stinging pain he felt in his chest and his hand reached up to clutch at it, gathering his shirt in his fist. It was gone in an instant though as if it was just barely hinting at a phantom pain long gone.

Yet Sans couldn’t help but feel like he had just lost everything.

He looked down at himself and saw his clothes torn up in the middle –his coat had sadly not survived it either- in a diagonal slash kind of mark and he tugged at the fabric in confusion. He lifted his shirt and felt even more perplexed when he indeed checked that everything was in order. Nothing was broken. No stains either. It was as if someone had just tore at his clothes with some kind of weapon –…a knife, perhaps? – while he had passed out in the snow or something. Some kind of sick prank? It wouldn’t be the first time.

That kind of justification would have soothed his confused and now slightly panicked musings if only he could remember _anything_. It was as if the happenings that led to his current predicament had just never happened.

Had he drank too much mustard?

Maybe Boss was right. He should really lay off the stuff.

“i’m startin’ to imagine stuff.” He muttered and finally willed his legs to cooperate to stand up. He grabbed at the fur covered lapels of his coat and adjusted them, giving it a firm shake and shrugging off the remains of snow on his shoulders. With a shaky sigh, a puff of his condensed warmth drifted from his open mouth and he chanced another look around, trying to figure out where exactly he was. He already knew he was at the path that led to his sentry station but the walk there was still a bit long and the trees would close in on him along with the many watching glowing eyes of the stray monsters that hid among its mist.

“…sh-shit, what time is it?” His words seemed to echo strangely back at him. Besides the whistling of the wind, it was oddly silent and that was never a good sign. There was tension, a deep suffocating emptiness that had him starting to sweat and his fingers started to tremble as he joined his hands and rubbed them nervously. His eyes darted at his sides and he forced his legs to move, taking a couple few steps with only one sudden but very urgent thought on his mind.

_i gotta get back to him._

He only made it so far though when he was suddenly seeing _him_ as a tall and lean figure in the distance, quickly approaching. Sans couldn’t help but make a small choked sound of relief, his grin twitching upwards as he stood still. He knew that a good and stern lashing awaited him, especially since even he couldn’t remember how long has he been out here and why but he couldn’t really worry too much about it now, not when the sight of Boss was all that he had wanted to lay his eyes on at the moment. And such an imposing sight he made, always. With fists clenched at his sides, his heeled boots made soft but determined crunches in the snow, walking among the deep layers with a practiced grace. Sans noticed his mouth was open. He was saying something.

“SANS!!! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL LAZY FOOL??! I KNOW YOU’RE TUMBLING ABOUT SOMEWHERE IN HERE, I’VE ASKED FOR YOU AT GRILLBY’S AND I KNOW YOU WERE THERE!!”

Sans could feel dread building up within himself, especially from the sharp and slightly concerned edge that permeated Papyrus’ tone. He had done it now. He must have been gone for quite some time to make him sound like this and for Boss to take so long to find him… what _had_ exactly happened??

It infuriated him and was starting to scare him as well. Sure he had done a great deal of irresponsible and reckless things before but nothing quite like _this_. Papyrus was looking for him at every corner, eyes darting and focused and Sans decided it was about time to regain his bearings and make himself known. For all the trouble he gave the other, it was the least he could do now.

As Papyrus got nearer and nearer to his spot though, Sans started to feel confused. By now he should be a quite visible spot in the distance yet Papyrus showed no signs of noticing him and he was still calling out instead.

“SANS…!! JUST COME OUT FROM WHEREVER YOU ARE HIDING AND **COME HOME…**!!”

Hiding? He was right there.

_i’m here, boss!_

Sans watched as Papyrus marched closer and closer towards his direction and feeling a deep sense of relief as his figure got clearer, Sans couldn’t hold his impulses of going to him. Whatever had happened, everything was alright now that Papyrus was here. With a nervous and shaky grin, he walked with purpose to meet him halfway and opened his mouth to call out when he saw recognition in Papyrus’ eyes as his long legs hurried to him. He flinched, noticing the urgency in his brother’s whole stance and already was thinking up all possible and plausible excuses.

“h-hey, boss-”

He reached out, hand stretching…

…and Papyrus kept walking, right through him.

Sans’ eyes widened, staring at his own hand and heard Papyrus’ steps coming to an abrupt halt behind him. His mouth was open, still stuck in that interrupted greeting and his fingers were rattling slightly.

He was afraid to look behind.

But he did.

And the world simply seemed much greyer than before as he saw Papyrus standing motionless and looking down at his coat on the ground, sleeves fluttering in the wind softly in a mournful, somber dance.

Abandoned.

 _Dusty_.

Wordlessly, he saw Papyrus slowly bend down and reaching out for it, gloved clawed fingers that were so deadly touching it and lingering for a split second before lifting it with uncharacteristic gentleness. There was reverence there too and the heaviest incredibility that one could muster.

Sans turned around fully, looking up at Papyrus’ broad and intimidating back. He saw the shoulders tense as he lifted the coat closer, higher, as if examining it. As if he couldn’t believe it was Sans’.

And then his tall imposing frame seemed to shake as his shoulders slumped slightly, as if releasing a deep breath. Sans’ red eyes darted frantically across his brother’s figure, trying to deny it too. The words were stuck to his throat though and his hand was still stretched, still reaching out.

He was now too afraid to try and touch him again though.

Making a choked disbelieving little noise, Sans looked down at himself in a panic, lifting his other hand and staring at it. He looked down at the coat that he was wearing, the same coat in Papyrus’ hands and tugged at it, feeling the fabric cold and course in his fingers. His hands touched at his own face as well, thumbing the edge of his eye sockets, feeling very much real yet… _not real enough_.

He was on the verge of hyperventilating when he heard Papyrus move and he quickly turned to face him again, pupils shrinking impossibly as he saw him starting to walk away.

_w-wait!!_

_i’m here! i’m right here!! stop, please…! papyrus!!_

His thoughts pounded at his head and he shakily started to hurriedly follow his brother, trying to catch up to him. He tripped in his hurry, barely avoiding falling face down on the snow as he regained his footing and his breathing got heavier and heavier until he could hear it echoing inside his mind, resonating in sync with the frantic pulse of a soul he wasn’t so sure he had anymore.

 _for fuck’s sake, papyrus, **i’m here!!!**_ He wanted to shout, his voice cracking shakily and desperately inside his thoughts yet the words wouldn’t come out.

He wasn’t so sure if it would make any difference if he voiced them though and what kept him silent was the fact that he was completely and utterly terrified of the truth. He couldn’t do this, it was not his place. He couldn’t leave him! Not now! Not ever!

So he kept following him, like a lost puppy, his stubbier legs struggling to keep up with Papyrus’ long legged and fast pace. Inside his mind he was still calling out to him, his pleas for him to stop being reduced to uncertain and whimpering calls of his younger brother’s name. But Papyrus wasn’t slowing down any time soon. With a set destination, Papyrus was clutching at his coat as he walked. He was going home.

They were almost at their front porch when suddenly he saw Papyrus lift the coat and sliding his arm inside the sleeve, following it with the other one, not once stopping. Sans watched in shock as he followed, noticing the trembling in Papyrus’ frame becoming noticeably visible and Sans felt something bubble up deep inside of him, his eyes stinging. With the abrupt motions of Papyrus’ body, a trail of dust drifted off from his shoulder once he put the coat on.

 _papyrus…!_ He called once more, his mouth opening this time and Papyrus opened their front door. Sans hurried to follow him inside and the sound of it shutting behind him seemed final. Quiet. Too quiet.

He looked up and circled Papyrus carefully, keeping his hands to himself as he nervously searched for his expression.

_papyrus, please…_

_please, talk to me…_

_scold me, shout at me, curse at me, call me a piece of shit for doing this to you…_

_just **please** …_

His tone turned hysterical at the end as he saw Papyrus’ knees finally buckle and give in, making him fall on them. He saw him slowly cross his arms and reach for the fur of his coat, clutching tightly at it and his whole body shook freely now, his breaths deep and quick, matching Sans’ –who was right in front of him, yet his gaze passed right through, unseeing, unbelieving.

_… **please** , say something!!!_

“…S-Sans…”

Sans felt wetness in his eyes as he saw tears form in Papyrus’, his knees becoming weak as well as he let himself fall. He saw those same tears trickle down his tired and sorrowful expression, any traces of its almost constant anger gone completely to give place to something Sans couldn’t remember seeing since they were little. He had almost forgotten how it looked like to see Papyrus cry.

He had wanted to forget.

 _“no, no, shh…paps…b-boss…p-please…! d-don’t’… don’t cry…”_ His words finally came out yet they still sounded forcefully silenced as they drifted in the air, unheard. Sans crawled closer to Papyrus, trembling hands reaching out to his face and he started to sob uncontrollably as the tips of his fingers went right through him once again.

 _“f-fuck, **damn it all to hell!!** let me_ **_touch_ **_him! …please…! h-he needs me…p-please…”_

His prayers and pleas went unheard as he saw Papyrus huddle closer to himself, clutching the coat tightly as his body shook gently with his sobs. Sans kept pleading, his hands waving as he tried to pat his shoulder, caress his cheek, hold him close, kiss him deeply…anything!

“I’m not mad anymore…” He heard him mutter through the silent sobbing, the whisper so low it was almost imperceptible. Sans looked up sharply –having had his head bent in defeat- and a flicker of desperate hope flashed through his almost sorrow crazed eyes but it was gone in a moment once he was faced with the same vacant, unseeing stare, now hazy with tears.

“I’m not mad anymore, Sans…” He repeated, his eyes crinkling at the corners as more tears spilled out and he suddenly looked so lost that Sans could almost see that face recede back a few years to the youthfulness of the stray child he had been. “So please…come home…”

 _i’m home, paps._ He wanted so desperately to say. Home was being at his side. _He_ was home.

But he also wasn’t home, in a way. Because, irreversibly, he was Papyrus’ home as well. And if Papyrus wasn’t home then…how could he be?

He could only sit there uselessly, feeling like the scum of the earth as he heard his brother cry silently and miserably at his side, mutterings of his name escaping between his sobs now and then as he clutched at the coat like a lifeline.

The only thing he had left of his home.

Sans closed his eyes and his own tears finally trickled down as well as he heard Papyrus utter softly, deep voice scratchy and so _so_ small.

“You said you wouldn’t leave me…”

But he did.

After that, Papyrus shook his head and sobbed one more time before dropping his exhausted face onto his palm, hiding himself from it all. His other gloved hand stretched out on the floor and Sans glanced at it and then at him, before he meekly stretched out his too. His fingers grazed the other’s and for that moment, he could almost pretend he was really there and that he could make it all better. Like he was supposed to.

They both sat in absolute silence, facing opposite sides and mourning for each other.

* * *

 It had felt like an eternity before Papyrus moved. It had started out as if it was an awakening, his legs shifting and stretching and hands passing across his face as he blinked his weary eyes open. He then forced his legs to support him, feeling suddenly very heavy, as he stood up. Beside him, Sans blinked up at him too before hurrying to stand up as well, not wanting to let him out of his sight _ever_. He saw Papyrus heading to his room, one hand still clutching at his coat and tugging the fur closer to his face. His eyes closed as he felt it brush against his cheek and then opened with his trademark stoniness, a sharp merciless glint added in them as he hurried to all his stored attacks, flinging the doors of his wardrobe wide open and Sans flinched, feeling panic bubble up deep inside him again. He was planning to fight…?

Breathing heavily, Sans followed him around as he gathered _every single possible attack_ that he had, emptying all the boxes and once he was done, he simply turned and started heading down the stairs, his footsteps thumping loudly as he power walked down them. Sans scrambled to keep up and soon they were out in Snowdin again and following what could only be described as the trail of ** _death_.**

* * *

Gold.

Gold surrounded them at all sides and light permeated the room as it shined through the large windows that littered the final hallway. Standing proudly in the middle of it was Papyrus with his arms crossed and a face completely devoid of emotion. Not a single sound could be heard and yet the tension was palpable. Sans could almost feel it slip through his fingers as he watched carefully from behind a pillar, his hand resting on it as he frowned. They were waiting. It had been a long and terribly lonely journey, despite being the two of them. On their way they saw glimpses of many fallen and had braved through the dust carrying winds, be they cold or hot, to get where they were now. Sans had stayed faithfully at Papyrus’ side, not once questioning his purpose –not that he could stop him anyway and that only heightened his feeling of powerlessness because he just _knew_ what Papyrus was planning to do. He felt distressed for it, has been ever since Papyrus went and saw right straight _through_ him and he couldn’t even muster the strength to feel even the slightest bit of anger at it all despite wanting to. He wanted to mangle, he wanted to tear apart, he wanted to kill. He wanted to bring down the fires of Hell to whoever had done this to them.

And suddenly, they heard slow but _determined_ footsteps resounding against the marble polished floors. He saw Papyrus tense immediately and his legs spread already in a battle stance, uncrossing his arms to let them hang at his sides, hands clenched into loose fists. Sans straightened as well, peering further around the pillar to get a better look at what was happening and his eyes widened as from the shadows, a human child came out.

No…not human.

Not anymore.

Papyrus’ mouth curled in a disgusted snarl, his red eyes glinting in barely restrained fury as he promptly formed a sharp and long bone in his hand, twirling his wrist and pointing it at the child’s direction.

The silence was deafening. From the child, no reaction came. Instead, they took one more step forward and he saw his brother tense further, his eyes starting to glow now as he called upon his magic.

“I don’t need to judge you to know who you are, _filth_. You reek of death. _His_ death.”  

He smiled then, wide and bloodthirsty yet in his eyes there was a sense of accomplishment, as if this was the only moment that he had to look forward to anymore. And it probably was.

“ **I’LL HAVE YOUR HEAD!!”** He boomed as he charged with no warning whatsoever. Yet the child didn’t seem surprised. In fact, they dodged his starting surprise attack immediately, jumping away from the flying bones that struck the ground and made it shake powerfully. Papyrus didn’t let them recover though and mercilessly threw attack after attack, sending wave after wave of rows of bones, through the floor, the walls and even the ceiling. The child finally showed signs of struggle once they couldn’t dodge a barrage of a combination of wall and ground sharp bones and first blood was spilled, spraying gold with deep dark red and Papyrus cackled, another wall of bones being summoned behind him and ready to strike.

Sans watched on with bated breath, his gaze showing his conflicted feelings of pride and fear. Seeing his brother fighting so passionately, so mercilessly…showing his full, true power to such a despicable being, it was terribly satisfying. He looked so alive doing so and it made Sans’ whole being thrive in such a glow, admiring all that raw cruel and vengeful grace. He wanted to be at his side so badly, he wanted to stand in his shadow and bask in it.

But he also wanted him safe.

And although the child, the _thing_ was having trouble finding an opening to strike at his brother, they weren’t giving up either and were soon memorizing the patterns of Papyrus’ attacks, quick on their feet and flexible in their body.  

Papyrus summoned another bone in his hand and threw it at the child who suddenly gave him a toothy, crazed grin twirling their knife in their wrist as they started to charge. Papyrus’ eyes widened slightly as he summoned another attack. And another. And another.

The child sidestepped one, jumped above another, ducked beneath the other and made the most eerie and horrific sound, a sound that resembled laughter but seemed more like a mocking and yet choked, struggling attempt at it as they leaped, clutching the knife in one hand.

Papyrus had been in the middle of summoning another attack when he saw _red_.

Sans saw it too: the two glowing orbs that screamed murder and that same grin widened impossibly, almost splitting the face in two as they imitated Papyrus’ previous cackling. All of it beneath an innocent little flushed child’s face.

And then Sans saw the sharp metallic glint slashing across Papyrus’ chest.

 

**9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

 

His screams were drowned out in Papyrus’ slight sound of shock and the loud and continuous laughter of something vile, something that did not belong in _any_ world, not even theirs. Papyrus’ legs gave out on him and he started to fall and fall, his eyes fluttering as the pain started to fade as quickly as it came and he saw that devilish smiling face on his way down, knife dripping with blood, _their_ blood and for that moment, he thought that would be the last thing he was going to see before he died.

But then…he saw Sans flinging himself at him, teary eyed and calling out his name, arms open and catching him as they both fell through the darkness.

Darkness.

At first, it was all they could see as Sans held his tired brother’s form close, nuzzling his skull and placing small desperate little kisses on it, feeling it almost feverishly warm. Papyrus laid limp in his arms for a few seconds, lost in the feeling of falling and wondering if he had finally gone insane.

He had seen Sans. He was feeling Sans.

He felt so tired. Along with him, everything had finally fallen too and on him, to top it off. He felt heavy, he felt numb.

He felt dead.

He didn’t like feeling afraid. But truth is, he has been afraid all his life. And now he was feeling afraid one last time.

He was afraid of lifting his head and not find Sans there. He was afraid that even after death, Sans had still left him.

He was afraid of so many things…

With a groan, he finally mustered the strength to lift his head. He expected anything, especially the empty darkness staring back at him.

He didn’t expect to be looking down at Sans’ very much real and smiling face, his stubby little hands coming up to cradle his face gently and lovingly and join their foreheads together. Papyrus blinked before his mouth trembled and his arms moved hesitantly to then wrap desperately and quickly around the other, embracing him as close as he could.

“Don’t leave me, don’t leave me, don’t leave me…” He repeated over and over again, not wanting to let himself believe that Sans was really here after all that time convincing himself that he wasn’t. He didn’t want to go through all of that again…he just couldn’t.

“baby…paps…boss…” He heard the deep raspy voice of Sans say all the endearments he had for him and Papyrus could feel himself fall deeper. Both of them were falling, dragging themselves into the never ending pit.

“come home…”

He looked Sans in the eyes then and simply nodded. He would keep falling for as much as it took if only it meant he was coming home. 

And so they did. 


	14. To Hold and Be Held

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a birthday gift for the lovely groko (@you-dirty-brother-killer) <3
> 
>  
> 
> Honeymustard fic -relationship exploration and comfort

The bones of his arms and legs still burned and stung when he braved through the thick layers of snow, seeing that all too familiar sturdy looking house in the distance. Already he could catch the aromatic scent of a meal being prepared and the glimpse of a warm golden light shining through the windows. 

His sharp grin twitched, adjusting his jacket and snuggling closer into it as small puffs of condensed air left his huffing mouth. The crunch of the snow resounded heavily as the strong wind whistled but he kept on, no matter how much his weary bones protested against it. He was so close after all, just a few more steps and he would be in a place so similar yet so different from his own.

 _Home_.

Shivering, he pulled the fur lined hood of his jacket over his head and like always side stepped around his path to the house so that he was heading towards the side of it and underneath one of its windows. As he neared it, he could hear muffled voices from inside: one that he was becoming increasingly familiar with and another that he would hear come from himself yet shaped to fit a much more cheerful and lively personality.

“…take care…don’t stay up too late…Ah! Don’t worry, hehe!” 

He made a sharp intake of breath as the front door suddenly burst open and pressed himself against the wall, red orbs shifting to peek around the corner and see his blue counterpart almost hop from within the house, clutching a large bag and throwing it over his shoulders.

“I left some food ready for you but if you’re not eating it now just heat it up later!! But please, don’t stay all night without eating like last time, lazybones! It’s not good for you!!!”

He heard an amused sigh and the shuffling of slippers as a taller shadow loomed over his counterpart and soon he had a glimpse of an orange hoodie, hands stuffed in the large pocket of its front.

_“Yeah, yeah, I promise I won’t let it go to waste. Thanks for cooking for me, by the way, bro. You didn’t have to since you’re staying the night at Alphys’ though.”_

His blue counterpart only crossed his arms, looking up at his looming brother with a mix of adoration and frustration.

“I wanted to! And again, if I didn’t, you probably wouldn’t bother to do it for yourself!! I’ll be back in the early morning after my training with Alphys at dawn.”

His voice lowered then, becoming softer as he shifted closer to the other and raised an arm to touch where one of the hands was buried in the hoodie pocket.

“Goodnight, Papy. If you need anything, just give me a call, yes?”

There was that gentle sigh again but this time it was followed by a small chuckle as the other nodded, taking his hands from within his pocket.

_“Goodnight, Sansy. Same for you, alright? I’ll be here.”_

And then he leans down and envelops his counterpart in a warm hug as they said their farewells, both of them closing their eyes as they exchanged the affection.

It left him feeling hollow inside, seeing those two interact every time. It always felt like he was missing something, whatever it was, and no matter what he did he would never get it. Not from the one he wanted it from.

So he would find himself in this place, watching them interact like that one way or another and he would hide in the shadows to mope silently over the increasing yearning that was building up deep inside him. Sometimes he would see them with his own eyes of want, would replace the taller looming figure with the one he was so used to and in that moment he would be overcome with a surge of very fleeting happiness; a small spark that his own imagination would grant him.

**_“TRY NOT TO GET YOURSELF KILLED.”_ **

**“…yes, boss.”**

His yearning was simple and completely self indulgent. He could live without what he wanted but that didn’t stop him from still wanting it. As so, he waited for them to depart, their gazes lingering on each other as a last silent goodbye, before his counterpart saluted playfully and turned, marching through the thick layers of snow effortlessly.

He was but a small shadow on the white horizon when the other’s voice startled him, still sounding relaxed and unworried like always.

_“Hiding again?”_

He could feel sweat beading on the top of his skull already as his own voice got stuck in his throat, fingers digging deep into his pockets. Slowly, he started to come out from his hiding spot, turning the corner to see him leaning against the open doorway, hands on his pocket again and a genuine smile appeared on his tired face, his gaze seemingly lighting up.

 _“Red.”_ He said, his voice laced with underlying fondness.

Sans would never understand how he could address him in such a way, with such familiarity and affection. Although his visits had become more and more frequent, he had already been welcomed into this Papyrus’ world with open arms and understanding knowing gazes and had been able to seek comfort in such visits, even if to kill some time and distract himself from his own mind.

His gaze shifted to the side, brows furrowed and his grin twitched nervously as he shuffled closer.

“h-hey.” He cleared his throat immediately, hating how his voice sounded coarse and broken from the harsh cold of the outside. When he was looking down at pink fluffy looking slippers, he forced himself to look up and was met with the same unwavering expression. The smile had widened though and Papyrus’ eyes were fixed on his face with that same curiosity and interest that he had always had when he looked at him.

The silence remained and threatened to suffocate Sans. He was not used to this, to tip toe around another simply because he never knew what to say. He always seemed to know what he wanted, what he needed, what he wouldn’t admit though. Words weren’t used very often with him. Even now, they still remained an enigma to each other. It was crazy enough that they could even meet as it is.

He didn’t belong in his world.

But this Papyrus always made sure he felt like he did anyway.

And he never knew how to respond to something like that. How could he when he only ever felt like he belonged in one place?

“u-uh, so…”

_“Come in.”_

His attempt at beginning any kind of conversation was disrupted just as quick and he saw Papyrus make a vague gesture towards the inside of the home before he started shuffling in anyway, leaving the invitation behind.

Sans stood at the doorway for a few seconds, one hand slipping from inside one of his pockets to clutch at the hem of his shirt and crumple the soft fabric in his fist, looking around the warm interior with a shifty gaze. Papyrus walked slowly in front of him, heading towards the stairs and with one last look behind him, to the relentless snowstorm outside, he stepped in.

He shut the front door carefully and when he looked forward once more, Papyrus’ slippers were already disappearing from his view up the stairs. He hurried to follow him, not wanting to be left alone in this still strange house and the steps creaked as he climbed them. He already knew where they were going, it was always the same place.

Papyrus’ room.

When he opened the door to it slowly, peeking inside, he saw Papyrus already sitting on his bed, a lit cigarette hanging from his mouth as he breathed in the smoke, taking a drag to then slowly exhale it, the wispy trails leaving his nose hole and mouth in curly graceful patterns.

It always made him so mystified to see _that face_ looking so different, so relaxed. It was such a change to not have _that face_ shouting at his about duties, feuds, bad spaghetti, anything and everything.

A face that he always cared so much for. That would always inspire such deep warmth inside him.

It made him want to touch, to explore, to discover.

But it also made him want to run away and never come back to such a face.

_“You’re thinking too much about it again.”_

Sans was startled out of his thoughts by that voice once more and made a slight choked sound of surprise, cheeks feeling heated in embarrassment as Papyrus only removed the cigarette from his mouth and pressed the remains in the ashtray on his bedside table.

Sans frown deepened, his other hand slipping from his pocket to join the other at his front, still clenching the hem of his shirt between his stubby fingers.

“thinkin’ about what?”

Papyrus only gave him that same knowing gaze and patted the spot next to him on the bed. Sans grumbled to himself about tall fools that liked to talk in riddles before he obliged, heading to that spot. Before he could sit down though he was stopped by the other’s hand on his arm, guiding him to face him.

_“Show me your arms.”_

Sans closed his eyes and shook his head, crossed his arms behind his back instead. He flinched when he felt a hand settle on his cheek and a long boney thumb tracing his new crack around his other eye.

_“Got into another fight again, Red?”_

He was so like _him._

“ nothin’ i couldn’t handle. just a misunderstanding with dogs.”

He still felt the need to explain himself somehow, felt that he owed it to this Papyrus as well. And sure enough, he heard him make a slight noise of understanding, even if still laced with a hint of worry. Why did he worry so much though? They still didn’t quite know each other. He was simply someone who looked too much like his precious brother, someone who had appeared out of nowhere, lost and confused. From another world.

_“I know I shouldn’t worry. I know you’re capable of handling yourself.”_

Sans opened his eyes, his gaze finally showing his exhaustion as it became half lidded, looking at this Papyrus and for once not seeing someone else.

He was different. So much so.

“heh…boss still chewed me up for it. i was reckless…”

Papyrus only nodded in agreement, hands searching one of the drawers from his bedside table and taking another cigarette from it, quickly lighting it up with a match he produced from his pocket. Sans grimaced, not knowing how someone could smoke so much. He was pretty neutral about the smell but he had tried it once, just to see what it was all about, and the feeling was somewhat equivalent to suffocating in the midst of a sea of ashes. It didn’t taste good or make him feel good so he gave up on it immediately. He had other ways to relax anyway…

_“You are reckless. But you’re strong. He only worries about you…”_

Sans’ grin twitched into what resembled a half smirk, a little sad smile as he nodded, shuffling closer between the other’s legs and kept looking down at the floor, sighing.

“i know…”

There were a few solemn seconds of silence before Papyrus bit on his cigarette, letting it hang in his mouth once more and promptly wrapped his arms around Sans, lifting him suddenly –and earning a slight nervous and surprised sound- and placing him on his lap, embracing him. Sans wavered, stubby fingers holding on to the other’s hoodie as he adjusted himself in his seat and willed his breathing to return to normal, truly not used to be picked up and handled like this. It was something that they would do in these visits; oddly enough it just quickly felt natural to them both.

Papyrus wanted to hold.

Sans wanted to be held.

“i-i…” He tried to continue but was silenced by a gentle squeeze as Papyrus took another drag from his cigarette and enveloped them both in the wispy swirls of smoke.

_“He tells me I’m reckless too. I am.”_

Sans knew Papyrus was talking about his own brother and knowing this was his own way of saying he understood him, he simply nodded again and leaned into the other’s chest, looking up at the graceful swirls of smoke.

“lil’ twerp is not here tonight.”

The other’s chest rumbled with a deep chuckle, sighing another puff of smoke.

_“He’s been more absent lately. He’s been increasing his training and patrol schedules.”_

Sans looked up at him then, examining his face, trying to figure out what he was feeling. Although relaxed, this Papyrus didn’t wear his emotions on his sleeve, always hiding them beneath the constant tilt of his mouth and a tired half lidded gaze. Sans would often find himself thinking how he could be, if he was doing fine, if he was alright… For someone so hard to read, there were things about him that were still predictable.

“does that bother you?” He said carelessly, eyes still waiting for any reaction. And for a second, he saw him grimace.

_“Sometimes I miss him. The house feels pretty empty without him around.”_

And then Papyrus looks down at him with another unreadable expression, gaze roving over his face carefully.

_“But other times, it’s easy to occupy my mind with someone else.”_

Sans blinked, feeling his soul doing this weird almost somersault kind of thing and his cheeks felt strangely warm as Papyrus said that. He only gulped and snuggled closer into the other, burying his face on his hoodie and breathing in the scent of smoke, honey and tacos, fingers trembling slightly as his hold on him tightened. He decided that he couldn’t give _that_ an answer for now and let them fall into a comfortable silence, just the two of them.

He didn’t need any more heartache.

For now, he just wanted to be held.


	15. Ever Since The Rain (Asgoriel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A-Alright so…this is some Asgoriel angsty fluff that I’ve wanted to write for quite a while. Thank you so much to everyone who responded to my post and expressed their wishes to read something like this. (●´ω｀●)
> 
> This is definitely something different for me but I had a lot of fun writing it and I simply love these two and the dynamics of their relationship. There’s so much to be explored…
> 
> I’m v-very nervous about it but I hope you all enjoy!! <3
> 
> (Asgoriel relationship exploration- angsty fluff)

**_*Riiiiiiiiing*_ **

The school bell announced the end of classes for today and in its wake, a stampede of students thundered across the previously empty hallways, some of them stopping at their lockers to take their belongings before heading home. Joyful and loud chatter echoed through the massive building and Toriel sighed as she was handed the last test from the last student to leave: a shy little moldsmal who quietly left with a hushed farewell and a slight wiggle. She smiled gently at the child and returned the goodbye before she directed her gaze to the stack of tests in her hands and tapped it on the table to line them up neatly, searching then for a paper clip in of the drawers of her desk.

She stayed for a bit longer –as usual- putting her belongings together and maintaining the comforting order at her desk: writing utensils to the left, folders to the right. She then occupied herself with looking over some of the tests and get started on correcting them while the school wouldn’t definitely close. The silence was filled with the quiet scribbles of her pen and the gentle tapping of her fingers on the wooden desk

It was already starting to get dark when she heard the janitors start to close the classroom doors. Glancing towards the window, where the sky revealed itself as grey and gloomy, she decided it was definitely time for her to take her leave. She was only postponing her return because Frisk was staying the weekend at Papyrus’ and Sans’ house anyway and an empty home was not something that she looked forward to come back to. The school’s environment comforted her somewhat, being a place that she had dreamed working at once upon a time. Sometimes it still felt surreal that she was _free_. That they were all _free_.

Adjusting her glasses, she stood up from her chair and stretched her arms above her head, groaning as she heard her joints pop from sitting down for so long. She then straightened her knee length skirt and grabbed her light blue cardigan from the back of her chair, putting it on. Taking her folders and putting them all inside her brown leather workcase, she fished for her keys inside her cardigan’s pocket and locked her classroom.

“Miss Toriel!! Still here? I thought you had left hours ago!”

Toriel turned her head to the elderly kind voice and smiled just as kindly, putting her keys back in her pocket.

“Good evening, Gerson. I decided to stay a little longer and get an advance on the correction of my students’ tests. Didn’t have any pending duties at home.”

She shrugged, her smile fading a little as she was reminded of her lack of plans once she arrived home. Usually she would be cooking dinner and helping Frisk with their homework at this hour.

Gerson’s eyes glinted with understanding and clutching his broom, he resumed sweeping, nodding.

“You do well. And how are your students? Last we talked, you said they were showing promising improvements!”

Toriel had already started walking towards the elderly janitor, her ballerinas making almost soundless footsteps across the marble stone floors. Reaching him, she still smiled and nodded, her gaze fond.

“They’ve been doing great! And my assumptions were right, from the few tests I already looked over, I can see a significant raise in most of their grades. I’ve been trying out a new approach to teaching.” Her expression lightened up as she continued, clutching her workcase to her chest. “I’ve been trying out doing these little competitive games ten minutes before class ends and it basically consists in splitting up the class in groups and asking several questions pertaining what was taught in that day. The group that gets the most right, wins!”

She gave a small satisfied chuckle at the end and Gerson joined her, his old knowing gaze still looking at her as the Queen she had once been, reverent. She had always been a charismatic and respectful person, someone the monsters of the Underground could safely look up to and search for advice. Not that King Asgore hadn’t been as equally deserving of respect and admiration –very much so, in fact- but Toriel, in her calmness and availableness, just always seemed much more approachable.

“That seems like a sound plan-” _–my Queen,_ he almost slipped out. “I’m happy that it’s bearing fruits. I’m sure your students will be very grateful to you as well, in the end.”

Toriel’s eyes crinkled at the corners, her smile widening.

“I don’t need gratefulness. Just the assurance that they will be well prepared for the future. That’s all that I need.”

Gerson nodded once again and looked down at his broom before looking up once again, remembering what he was going to ask next.

“Oh and what of Frisk? How’s our little ambassador faring?”

Toriel’s entire being lit up at the chance to talk about Frisk and she spent a few more minutes in cheerful conversation with Gerson about their grades and activities and how much talent they were showing for the arts. Gerson simply listened, his smile growing as she went on and on and it was only proven to him that she hadn’t changed that much, after all those years. It was comforting, in a way, for someone who has seen so much like him to still have something consistent to feel nostalgic about.

His King and Queen would always remain the same, no matter how even their choice of clothing had changed.

Or that they weren’t King and Queen anymore.

Or that they weren’t being almost sickeningly sweet anymore either, the former nose nuzzling champions of the Underground.

It made him wonder, sometimes. What goes through their heads when they passed by the other? How can they say hushed and formal good mornings and goodbyes every day when they can barely look each other in the eyes anymore?

How painful could it be to be a constant reminder of the best times of their lives every time they were faced with the other?

And then came the pain.

And the sorrow.

And the grief.

And then finally…the blame.

Toriel’s excited chatter died down as she suddenly looked over his shoulder, her smile quickly fading into a neutral tilt. Gerson already knew the reason for such a sudden change in her demeanor but he still turned, his eyes catching a glimpse of Asgore’s retreating back, already dressed in his casual clothes and probably heading back home. It was pouring outside and the hallway was filled with the soothing pitter pat of the raindrops against the large windows and now the heavy footsteps of the giant that was the former King of the Underground. Gerson looked back at Toriel, who was giving him a polite but now rather forced smile. It was clear it was time to say goodbye.

“Ah, it fills me with joy to know young Frisk shows such promise. Such a special child they have always been, after all. Say hello to them for me, will you, my dear?” Toriel nodded and reached out to give a reaffirming squeeze to his shoulder.

“I will. Take care, Gerson. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Gerson reached up to her hand and patted it, smiling softly.

“Until tomorrow then.”

And then she resumed walking, having no choice but to go in the same direction Asgore went, her steps hurried. It was clear she didn’t want to linger anymore.

Gerson’s smile became amused as he shook his head at her distancing form before he resumed his sweeping, whistling the tune of a fabled and time lost heartache.

* * *

She had hoped he would be gone by the time she arrived at the school’s entrance, head downcast and glasses tipping low on her graceful muzzle. The sound of the rain became louder as she suddenly could feel the chilly weather even beneath her fur and the large door closed softly but firmly behind her.

Ahead of her was probably one of the most miserable sights she had ever laid her eyes on.

He was standing near the stone wall that surrounded the school and large garden, soaked and clothes sticking to his form, fur wet and soggy and near covering his tired expression completely as he made an attempt to support some of the mop like effect it did over his eyes as he looked over his phone and trying to protect the fragile electronic with his own looming figure, struggling to interact with it with his large hands and stubby, clawed fingers.

For someone so big, he sure looked small at the moment, hunched over as he was.

Toriel already knew he probably forgot his umbrella again. He always managed to forget something, that airhead.

She had thought it couldn’t bother her anymore. Seeing him like that, it shouldn’t bring out anything from her and her deeply buried emotions whenever he was around. Yet her lip twitched and curved downwards, her grip on her workcase tightened while her other hand came up to grip lightly at the front of her cardigan, right over her beating heart, whose pace was beginning to quicken the longer she stared at his broad back, dressed in that silly pink shirt that he adored so much.

‘Mr Dad Guy’, it said at the front.

Indeed, for as much as she had always tried to forget, she could never deny how important he had been to her.

He was the father of her children. He had been her companion, who she had loved deeply for many, many years.

Happy years.

He had been her best friend.

Her other half.

No matter how harsh and terrible the years that followed past the _incident_ had been, no matter how much she had tried to isolate herself within her own bubble of regret and shame and blame, she could never forget that she had left so _much_ behind.

So many things left unsaid.

It still chewed her up inside endlessly and it only got even more painful every time she had to lay eyes on him.

Even now as she kept staring, seeing him finally bringing the phone to his ear –her lip wavering slightly upwards as he made the effort to lift an equally soggy and floppy ear to cover the phone with it as he started the call-  she couldn’t control the ever erratic pace of her heart and how much it ached. She has wanted to say something else than cold ‘hellos’ and ‘goodbyes’ for such a long time…she has wanted to give him something more than frigid glances of spite or uncaring for several moons now. Her being no longer burned with irrational anger every time he dared to wave at her or try to approach her.

With time, she realized her own mistakes, her own faulty judgment and brazen, brash decisions.

They both could have done everything differently. _She_ could have done things differently.

But instead they had both decided to let each other come to their own conclusions, ignoring all feelings and any form of rational planning.

Asgore had been consumed by grief and rage.

Toriel by disgust and sorrow.

Together, they had become what they had never been and that had been, ultimately, their mistake.

He was done with his call and staring at the black screen of his phone once more, thoughtfully, when Toriel finally snapped from her memories induced haze and carelessly, shakily, searched inside her workcase for her umbrella, finding it stacked neatly at the bottom, like always, and taking it out, opening it. It was of a brown color with a nice pattern of little yellow flowers littering the hem of it. She stepped out of the school’s porch and into the pouring rain, the umbrella becoming instantly wet and hit by the ever so consistent pitter pat and she willed her legs to move towards it.

She wanted to say something.

But not another goodbye.

She was so tired of ‘goodbyes’.

She was left looking at his back for a few more seconds again, her lips moving but no sound coming from her throat. It was like he was suddenly a stranger; a looming stranger that she knew since forever somehow.  

He did sense her presence though and like always, he turned almost too quickly and his soggy brows lifted as his entire expression lit up, a smile spreading his lips so wide sharp fangs peeked out in the most non-intimidating way she had ever seen. He looked like a pouting child that had just been handed a piece of candy and it made her heart only quicken even more, hand trembling slightly as she tightened her grip on the umbrella’s handle.

She secretly took in how genuinely happy he was to see her when he suddenly remembered who she was at the moment and his smile dimmed, along with the glint in his eyes, yet still gentle. Loving.

“Tori!…el.” He immediately corrected himself, the old nickname always sticking to the tip of his tongue every time he addressed her. Clearing his throat, he continued, already looking meek as she continued to only stare at him impassively even if she was shivering inside with the intensity of her own repressed emotions.

“Good evening! I didn’t think you would still be here, classes ended hours ago.”

A few awkward seconds passed and he was only met by her silence before he chuckled in that caring way of his, shrugging off his own embarrassment at her lack of response.

“How have you been?”

Toriel seemed to find her voice then, inwardly screaming at herself to say something like she so wanted. At this moment, she couldn’t call herself anything more than a coward, stuck in a limbo where her own insecurities would get in the way of finally seeking closure.

As always.

“Fine, I’ve been…fine.” She hated how her voice sounded just as unsure as if her supposed affirmative answer was more of a question to herself.

Was she really fine?

She was fulfilling her dreams. She was living with Frisk, taking care of the child she had always wanted in her life, filling a large portion of the void inside her heart. She was finally giving out the love that she had so much of to give.

And she was finally trying out something that she had always wanted, teaching other children and guiding them in the ways of life and knowledge, preparing them for their future. And she was loving every single moment of it, indeed.

She couldn’t feel more accomplished.

Yet, every time she would lay in bed, after telling Frisk their bedtime story, and staring at the ceiling, she couldn’t help but always feel like the bed was much too large for just her to lay in it every night.

She would stretch her arm and her clawed fingers would grasp at the other empty and cold side, the sheets soft and satiny and clean but so, _so_ lonely.

And then her eyes and ears would play tricks on her, and sometimes she would find gentle dark red eyes staring at her from that same other side, along with _his_ large and very much noticeable presence taking a little more than half the bed.

Along with a smaller form curled up on top of his chest.

And then she would hear his deep soothing voice whispering ‘goodnights’ and ‘good mornings’, followed by the jovial laughter of a child.

“…Toriel?”

It only hit her that he had been speaking when he called out to her carefully, brows now furrowed in slight concern and curiosity. She blinked, her lips curving in a first genuine little smile for him as she herself felt ridiculous for losing herself again, in front of him no less.

Even if to her it was such a small thing, Asgore’s expression lit up a thousand times more this time, chuckling a little bit more naturally now as he dared to joke.

“You were always so easily lost in thought.”

Yes. This was no stranger, she was reminded in those simple words.

This was Asgore, the father of her children and former companion of many years.

“Ah but well, I was just saying that I’m happy you’ve been doing alright. That’s…good.” His pause had been thoughtful…careful. He truly was glad she was alright and that only made her feel even more conflicted, as if she had blatantly and shamelessly lied to his face.   And I hope young Frisk is faring well, too? We agreed to a sleepover next Friday, haha.”

She still tried to remain nonchalant but the way he spoke of Frisk always managed to do cruel things to her already twisting heart. The fondness in his tone every time he spoke of the human child, it was so much familiar…she had wanted to forget so badly.

She had just wanted to forget it all.

She tried to avoid looking at his shirt at all costs and she couldn’t help but widen her smile a little bit more, sighing softly through her nose. Asgore’s eyes seemed to almost sparkle as she maintained eye contact for the longest time yet.

“They’re doing quite well, yes. And I’m aware, they were talking about it nonstop yesterday’s morning, before they headed off to Sans’ and Papyrus’. Something about ordering the largest pepperoni pizza this time and playing this…’Super Mario’ all night with you once more. And what is this about a scary movie marathon too??”

Her eyes narrowed progressively as she went on, her tone accusing but light and almost playful. Asgore had the grace to look bashful, his face reddening the slightest of bits as he chuckled awkwardly once more and reaching up with a claw to scratch at the tip of his nose.

“A-Ah, well…that is…” He seemed to give up rather easily on trying to explain himself though and sighed, his smile apologetic but not regretful and Toriel felt like a slight weight had been lifted off her shoulders. He seemed much more…at ease. At least for this moment.

“I’m weak for their suggestions and requests, I won’t deny it. It’s harmless fun, Toriel.” He shrugged sheepishly.

She caught herself thinking that the simple ‘Tori’ would have sounded so much better at the end of that sentence. And for once she regretted ever admonishing him for using it again, just the tiniest bits. She knew she simply didn’t like him calling her so just for the sake of avoiding painful memories, as always.

“Even so, they’ll start getting used to things that should only be indulged once in a while.” She noticed she had unconsciously shuffled closer and her wrist bent forward, tilting her umbrella to finally offer him silently some cover as well.

From here she could see his features even better. The years, although kind to him, still left their mark, along with the burden he had carried for most of them. His handsome face was already traced with the lines of countless sleepless nights and many days of frowning, brooding, pondering deeply. His soaked beard, usually straight and shiny was now curled and messy and her fingers itched, so used to yet more memories of tracing her fingertips across it, weaving and curling around it as she laid next to him on lazy mornings, just the two of them, talking about anything and everything.

His expression sobered up just as well, gentle eyes daring to rove over her face almost desperately, as if not wanting to waste any chance he could get to memorize it once more –not that he could ever forget it.

He didn’t want to ever forget a single thing.

She had been his moon and stars for so long now, he couldn’t remember it ever being any different.

He missed her so much.

And every day he suffered and blamed himself for letting her walk away.

He then looked up at the shelter that was her offered umbrella and closed his eyes for a second to then look down at her once more, shuffling a little closer too.

“Thank you.” At the raise of her eyebrow, he smiled brightly once more. “For sharing. It was quite reckless of me to forget my own and I was starting to shiver even with all this fur, haha!”

She looked to her side and it was his own wishful thinking, he knew, but she seemed the slightest bit flustered, adjusted her glasses.

“You looked so miserable out there, it was becoming painful to watch. Just doing my good deed of the day.”

He finally could know better though as he noticed her lips twitch upward again.

“Going home?”

The question only reminded him of his current predicament and he gave a sudden yet another awkward chuckle, scratching the back of his head this time and Toriel looked up at him with a quickly growing not amused expression.

“Actually! I _was_ planning to power walk back home and brave this weather but as I searched my pockets I found out I…forgot my keys somewhere and am now in quite the predicament!” He finally cringed, his brow furrowing and expressing his slight distress as he gestured towards the phone in his hand. “I was calling some of our friends, to see if I could stay at one of their houses while I either find the keys or get a locksmith.” He sighed and finally brought his free palm to his face, chuckling once more at himself.

Toriel wanted so much to laugh, it was quite ridiculous how he actually managed to forget his keys somewhere, effectively losing them and now finding himself locked out of his own home with such harsh weather going on. It seemed almost a joke made by a higher entity, set on making him the laughing stock of the day.

Yet she also felt the urge to keep offering him her umbrella…and so much more. Although he was trying to keep his tone light about it, she knew he was actually probably feeling pretty down about not having somewhere to stay at after a long rainy day of work. She would be if she were in his situation, really.

As so, a few seconds of silence passed before she shook her head and sighed, knowing she would regret this greatly after.

“If you’re having no luck trying to contact them I guess I could…offer my own. For the night.” She could almost taste his incredulity and for once, she felt the same.

What was _she_ doing?

“…W-What…? Truly??” He inwardly cursed at himself for sounding so eager but Toriel had become such an unlikely savior these days that he had honestly never expected it anymore. He had expected her to give him a look of pity at most and leave wishing him luck finding a place.

Toriel didn’t seem to want to repeat herself and only nodded in response, avoiding eye contact once again. Asgore mistook her embarrassment and self-doubt for her being uncomfortable; already regretting offering her own home and his smile became melancholic, shaking his head.

“Ah but you’ve already done your good deed of today, Toriel.” He said kindly, pointing at her umbrella. “I’ll be fine, you don’t have to-“

“I want to help.”

Asgore’s breath hitched at her firm interruption of his polite but saddened refusal and he couldn’t help but feel that same torturous hope that would plague him every time she even looked his way along with a now new confusion towards her sudden shift of attitude towards him.

Well, sudden but subtle. Many years had taught him how to read Toriel to perfection yet he still managed to miss a few of her hints sometimes. There was always so much they seemed to want to say to each other, after all.

“O-oh…” He could only let out and she started walking. He blinked and forced his legs to follow her lest he lose the precious and so graciously offered cover of her umbrella. They turned the corner and walked side by side, his side brushing against hers now and then as he had to stay almost intimately close, his looming form having to do so to remain sheltered by the umbrella.

“Let me help.” He thought he heard her whisper to herself.

* * *

When they arrived at her home, he was hesitant to even step into her porch, the steps creaking as he laid his feet on them. He had been in this exact spot so many times before, waiting for Frisk to come out and come home with him for another fun sleepover. Toriel would glare at him from her window, silently promising the flames of Hell should anything happen to Frisk. He would only wave clumsily, already holding Frisk’s bag as they hopped onto his back, chattering excitedly about all the things they would do.

Sometimes he would wish he could step inside for a bit, to chat with Toriel and have a cup of tea with her perhaps, while he waited for Frisk to get ready. Like normal friendly adults.

But they weren’t so.

And it only made him feel even more out of place as Toriel held the front door open for him, silently beckoning him inside. As he wiped his feet at the welcome mat, he hunched over so he didn’t hit his head and large horns against the top of the doorway and stepped in, instantly being hit with the long lost yet so unforgettable scent of cinnamon and butterscotch.

He felt his eyes sting and sniffled to disguise it.

“Excuse me.” He said quietly and politely as Toriel closed the door behind him. She seemed to have a destination in mind, gesturing for him to wait there as she went ahead, disappearing around a corner.

He looked around, seeing how warm and soft everything looked yet he couldn’t be surprised. It suited her perfectly yet he could sense Frisk’s presence in all the subtle changes: a children’s stories book at the armrest of Toriel’s fabled large armchair, a few stray toys on the rug, the scent of sugary cereal that lingered in the air and intertwined with the cinnamon and butterscotch…

It made him _want_ so much more.

His house felt so empty and devoid of any purpose in comparison. For the moment, he felt like he couldn’t care less if he lost his keys forever if only it meant he could stay in this place.

If only he could share his existence with someone else again.

Toriel returned with fluffy looking towels in her arms and Asgore accepted one thankfully, promptly throwing it over his head and rubbing it over his wet, soaked face and fur and beard and golden hair, huffing as he knew he was going to look ridiculous with all the rain induced curls.

As he was about to take the towel out to dry his neck, he yelped as it got stuck on one of his horns and as he frantically tried to unstuck it, it only got even more tangled and frustrated muffled grunts could soon be heard. He heard Toriel sigh, a chuckle escaping her and he felt heat come to his cheeks as he felt a gentle touch upon his hand, coercing him to remove it from his horns so she could do it herself, which she did almost effortlessly.

“You’re hopeless, Dremurr.”

She took the towel and passed it down his face towards his neck without much thought, a familiarity in her gesture, that came from so many years doing it so often, that made it almost automatic to her until she looked up to find him looking at her with bated breath, his blush undeniable by now and his eyes confused but so, _so_ hopeful. Her hands hesitated, lingering at his neck and she could feel his pulse, strong and quick, just like her own.

Even after all these years…

His hands dared to raise and reach out to hers, grazing it the tiniest bits before her own retracted suddenly, as if stung by the warm touch and she had no choice but to divert her gaze to that blasted shirt.

His chuckle was humorless this time and her heart twisted impossibly further, finding no words to describe how much she indeed regretted inviting him over but also for allowing herself to indulge in these little drawbacks. What right did she have to do this now? To touch him so freely, to try and get that same feeling of camaraderie that they had so many years ago back?

“I really am.” His voice was small and for once, he allowed all his sorrow to be poured into it.

She only handed him the towel and took her own, heading over to her armchair and sitting down, drying the tips of her ears that had been caught slightly by the rain.

What a strange and long night it’s going to be.


	16. The Other Side of The Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by several people on Tumblr, here is an angsty jealous Sans ;3; I hope you all enjoy it!! <3
> 
> (This can also be perceived as a continuation of the events after the end of 'Breaking Point' ! )

It started out small, something so tiny that it was impossible to even notice. He would be slumping on their couch as usual, late in the morning with a faithful bottle of ketchup in his hand to get him started on his day. Picking up the remote with his free hand, he would press the already memorized number of the weathercast channel and let himself be carried away by the drone, too relaxed voice of the announcer as they pointed and circled regions and described yet another mildly warm and sunny day. Too bad he was going to be spending it working once more, his free time slipping from his fingers so that they wouldn’t struggle with Human induced taxes and bills and basic needs. He never thought he would ever miss the Underground but there was no question King Asgore had been so very lenient when it came to charging his people. In the Surface things were different: humans lived to work and earn and pay and spend, stuck in this never ending cycle as their lives flashed before their eyes. With the coming of Monsters, after millennia of imprisonment, tensions had risen and Humans had remained suspicious and wary for a very _very_ long time.

It’s been two years since he and Papyrus saw the setting sun for the very first time.

Together, they had made a life for their own, on a cozy albeit small apartment. They had dragged most of their things from the Underground with them, including the Christmas flashing lights that they now kept stretched and hanging from the roof of their balcony at all times. It was a plus to their electricity bill but it was a small price to pay for the comforting feeling of making their home a little more like _home_. And Sans wouldn't trade their old and creaky couch for anything else in this world, he thought fondly, giving it a small pat as he took another long sip at his ketchup bottle.

Even the ketchup tasted different here.

Grillby’s wasn’t as nearby as it used to be, the flaming monster having preferred to move his business to the very center of the city most of them lived in, where patrons were surely plentiful and hungry and thirsty through the whole day and well into the night. He couldn’t exactly blame him for making such a choice when they all had to make their ends meet, their benevolent and forgiving King long gone to be replaced by a simple but happy gardener, snipping his shears daily at the new Monsters’ School’s garden, founded by the former Queen herself. He had his own humble duties and bills to attend to now, just like everyone else. It had been a little appalling at first for most of them, seeing their mighty and noble King mingling with the common man and becoming one himself, leaving his exquisite and shining armor and fluttering cape behind in favor of comfy jeans and favorite pink ‘dad’ t-shirts.

Gaze half lidded, Sans breathed in deeply, remote in his hand once again and finger hovering over the off button, the drone voice still going on and on as he gave a quick glance at the clock above the TV, knowing it was time for him to get ready and head off to yet another day of _rolling the dough_ at the local bakery, a place where he thankfully found a stable and good enough paying job that had allowed him to quit his second one. If anything, it gave him a few more hours of sleep.

But still…would all the money in this world ever give him his free time back?

He couldn’t even remember the last time he ate a meal with Papyrus, face to face, where they could talk about anything and everything; just be themselves and have some spaghetti while he made half hearted puns that would always end up being worth it whenever he saw that hesitant tilt lift Papyrus’ mouth.

When was the last time he saw Papyrus cringe at a pun? When was the last time he heard him complain about him not picking up his sock? (It had become some sort of family tradition to them by now and even in the Surface, it was the first thing Sans did when they arrived: drop one lone sock in the middle of their living room.)

He had long realized that he was missing so _so_ much.

He was missing Papyrus.

Their schedules just didn’t match at all, they haven’t for the past three months and although he was trying to pretend it didn’t, it _was_ taking a toll on them and their relationship. It made Sans feel the beginning of dread, long forgotten self hatred bubbling up experimentally inside him. He had become too comfortable, too laid back and yet also too busy and unreachable. He wouldn’t be surprised if one day Papyrus simply found comfort and companionship in somebody else’s arms.

And that only made his flickering soul throb harder, the pulses that it reverberated faltering and forcing a small, strangled sound of pain from his mouth, whispery and breathy.

His vision became hazy, not really seeing the TV anymore despite his gaze being directed at it and with one automatic motion, he clicked the off button on the remote and set it down on the couch.

Stars, he couldn’t stand it…

He was losing Papyrus, he just knew it.

The few times they could see each other were at night when Sans came back from work…

…And in the morning, when Papyrus came back from his night classes, _bone tired_ and dragging himself upstairs to their room with few words of greeting and a couple stray ones of love.

 _“Hey, Sans!”_ A tender passing skeleton kiss on his cheek as he started taking his coat off and handing it to the expecting Sans, who could only look up at him lovingly, having missed him _all day_ and not being able to do much but help him through his exhaustion, ignoring his own in the process, if only he could get one extra kiss along the way.

But as the days passed by, he didn’t.

 _“Hey, Sans. I think I’m heading right off to sleep, I don’t feel so well.”_ And sometimes so he would, not giving Sans more than the usual peck on the cheek or a loving and lingering but brief caress to his face. They wouldn’t talk. They wouldn’t cuddle. They would just drop down on their bed and sleep their nights and mornings away. It was usual now for the other side of the bed to stay too cold and empty and they would prefer to turn away from it, deciding to ignore their own growing emptiness that was forming between them.

If they ignored it, after all, it surely meant it just didn’t exist. They were fine, they reassured themselves.

Still, Sans would never be too convinced and would often revert back to the days of old, of staring up at a white ceiling and wonder just why he was still trying. And then he would be reminded over and over again by the beats that have been encompassing his pulses for over two years now.

Because there was someone else who had tried way long before him.

He was searching between fond and conflicting memories when he heard the telltale jingling of keys and the turning of the front door’s knob. The door was gently opened and the usual heavy booted footsteps sounded against their wooden floor. Sans tilted his head slightly, glancing back at Papyrus, dressed in his favorite skinny jeans and wearing rain boots decorated with rainbow colored stars. He was also wearing a new shirt, one that Sans had never seen before. It was dark pink and in bright, sparkly letters it said: ‘Do the robot!’.

Sans thought nothing of it. Papyrus probably went shopping on his way back home.

“welcome home, paps.” He said from the couch, ketchup bottle still in hand as he slowly lifted himself from his seat and started to shuffle towards him.

Papyrus’ tired expression seemed to lighten up once he heard him and saw him, flinging the strap from his book bag off his shoulder and setting it carefully on the floor. He smiled as brightly as the years in the Surface allowed him too, arms spreading invitingly and Sans’ eyes widened momentarily before his permanent grin lifted almost imperceptibly, being surprised by the much more cheerful and warm greeting than usual. He didn’t hesitate in falling into those arms and couldn’t help but sigh and inhale the other’s scent, of spices and sunlight and simply _Papyrus_. His smaller arms wrapped around the other, squeezing and he allowed himself to linger just a bit longer, making sure that he would remember this for quite a while. He needed to. He couldn’t ever forget.

“i missed you.” He let it slip and couldn’t help but berate himself as his hold on the other tightened into another loving squeeze, feeling a little more relieved when Papyrus squeezed back, nuzzling the top of his skull.

“I missed you too, Sans. Did you sleep well?” He asked, leaving a skeleton kiss to his forehead.

Sans closed his eyes against the feeling, chest moving up and down as he sighed once more.

“well enough.”

_‘ **would have been better with you by my side, in my arms.’**_

There was that awkward silence once again and Sans felt like he could genuinely shed a tear or two after so long not doing so. It was frustrating. It was as if they were back at stake two. It was as if even words weren’t just as easy anymore and Sans could only find it simply ridiculous.

Papyrus was his soul mate. His other half. How could he have lost such an understanding?

“A-Ah, well…I’m glad.” He settled for that yet the breaking of the silence didn’t make it any less awkward.

As so, Sans decided to switch topics, shifting inside the other’s arms and looking up at him. His hand wandered across his chest, feeling the answering soul beating calmly and rhythmically against his palm before he poked at the fabric of the shirt.

“new shirt?”

And like a switch had been flipped, Papyrus smile widened considerably as he started telling him about his day, how he met Mettaton on the street by chance, on his way to classes and how they chatted and hung out, ending up shopping for clothes together, hence the shirt. His voice was heavy with admiration and awe and that sharp sting, so vile and toxic, poisoned Sans’ mind further. It was threatening to suffocate him the more he listened until his thoughts drowned out the sound of the other’s voice, gaze becoming hazy with sadness and undeniable jealousy. It should have been him. Not Mettaton.

**_‘he sure sounds excited to have been with him.’_ **

**_‘how long has it been since i heard him talk like that with me?’_ **

**_‘stars, i miss you so much, paps…’_ **

**_‘i miss you…’_ **

**_‘don’t lea-‘_** He halted his train of thought, strangled it even and his mind was blank as Papyrus finally finished retelling his day, blinking at him expectantly.

**_‘s-shit, did he ask me something?’_ **

As if reading his thoughts, Papyrus sighed, his smile dimming a little yet never losing the patient loving trait.

“uh…”

“It’s okay, Sans, you just woke up. I was just saying that Mettaton invited me to dinner since it’s my day off and I’ve accepted so I was asking if you wanted me to leave some spaghetti already made for you when you come back from work.”

Ah, right. Dinner.

His gaze was expectant, if not a little sheepish. It was as if he didn’t know Sans was hurting and yet was aware enough to be hesitant about it.

Sans would never deny him though. Couldn’t deny him.

If he wanted to be with his new pal, then he should.

Sans shrugged, scratching at his cheek as he looked to the side, avoiding the other’s always warm gaze.

“if you want. it’s up to you really.” Short. Impersonal. He wasn’t giving him an answer but an option.

Papyrus didn’t quite know how to handle that, especially from Sans. His eyes crinkled at the corners, brows furrowing slightly and his smile dimmed just a bit more.

“Spaghetti it is.” He decided.

Sans just shrugged again before slipping away from the other’s arms and looking up at the clock. It was time to go.

His soul felt like it was going to burst.

**_‘i’m losing him.’_ **

**_‘what happened?’_ **

**_‘did i do anything wrong?’_ **

**_‘i’m such an idiot.’_ **

That last thought stuck to him for the rest of his day as Papyrus sighed for perhaps the hundredth time and leaned down to give him one last skeleton kiss to the top of his skull and heading upstairs without looking back, waving at him and wishing him a good day at work.

 ** _‘i love you.’_** It was stuck to his throat yet he knew he should have said it.

He should have said it every single day.

But maybe…maybe now it was too late.

 

* * *

 

He couldn’t think of anything else, even as he neared the familiar and previously comforting sight of his front door. Outside, the sky was already overcome with darkness, sprinkled with the silvery infinite of the stars and the moon that shone brightly in its full stage. It was a beautiful night, warm but not too warm and the breeze was gentle and light, just enough to caress and dance with the manes of passerby’s, be they Human or Monster.

Sans would have loved to enjoy a dinner date out with Papyrus in such a night. It was perfect for it.

But he was with somebody else instead.

He tried to rationalize, oh how he did. Papyrus was always looking for new friends, was always so welcoming of them. He knew it was incredibly selfish of him to feel this way, specially knowing how Papyrus has admired Mettaton for so many years, even before they returned to the Surface. He knew this was probably making Papyrus very happy.

He just wished he could feel like he was still making him happy too.

Sometimes it was hard to say if he was still Sans, the lazybones or Sans, the companion and soul mate. He had become so comfortable taking on both roles after all.

Maybe that had been his mistake.

Nevertheless, he had promised to himself that he would honor Papyrus’ wishes.

No matter how much they hurt and felt like they were tearing him apart. Deep beneath all this defeated acceptance, he still cried out. He always did.

He loved him too much.

The drone voice of the weathercast channel’s announcer kept him company as he dined cold spaghetti at the kitchen table, fork twirling endlessly around the strings as he occasionally glanced at the empty chair in front of him.

Why couldn’t he just say it? Why couldn’t they just talk about it?

_‘ **remember when i said i missed you? yea…i still do.’**_

He went to bed early that night, forgetting to turn the TV off. He was too deep asleep to feel another body silently and carefully settle beside him on the bed somewhere in the night, a long arm wrapping around him and pulling him against a wide, warm and everlasting loving chest.

 

* * *

 

 

He woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the stray rays of sunlight that slipped through the breaches of the blinds of their windows, warming his face and making him slowly blink one eye open, frowning instantly at the, albeit weak, light.

He only caught on to the second feeling of warmth when he was done mentally groaning about the first and his other eye joined the other as he fully opened it, staring at the peaceful sleeping face in front of him. He could feel coldness spread across his cheeks as he shamelessly appraised him, hand raising to caress Papyrus’ cheek gently, reverently. His fingers barely brushed against the bone in featherlike touches and his grin tilted upwards as Papyrus’ own mouth did the same unconsciously, following his hand and encouraging more sweet touches.

Sans could remember many mornings like this, just him and his soul mate, enjoying a few more minutes in each other’s arms before Sans had to get up and get ready for work.

He had been working two jobs then though. Papyrus would fuss a lot about him at that time, always worried, always reminding him sternly but lovingly to eat and sleep properly, to take care of himself.

Not like Papyrus didn’t worry as much now, Sans wasn’t so deep in self pity to not acknowledge that. He was just simply much more…distant.

Knowing that he still cared brightened yet dampened his heavy soul further, staying in a restless limbo of doubt and insecurity. He should know better by now, knew that if Papyrus could have read his thoughts he would be deeply hurt. But he just couldn’t help it, it was stronger than him. This…feeling, this possessive, suffocating feeling that had taken over him and made him glare at an inanimate and completely innocent shirt folded neatly on top of their dresser.

His corrupted mind was twisting the simple and upbeat words in it into something much more than he knew it actually was.

He didn’t notice he was frowning and grimacing until gentle long fingers settled on the corners of his grin and tilted it upwards playfully but yet with a hint of seriousness. Almost pleading too.

“What’s got you all grumpy now?” Sans jolted slightly from the sudden groggy sound of Papyrus’ voice, his gaze moving to meet the others and his blush deepened further, not being able to help it. He always looked so lovely after all and Sans had missed everything so much, even just looking at him.

“nothin’ worth worrying about.” He knew that it wasn’t, knew that he was being a fool. Papyrus loved him, he knew. He could feel it simply by the way he looked at him even now, gaze roving his face and examining sleepily, still not fully awake now but one hundred percent genuine, just like the rest of him.

“Truly?” He asked, sounding skeptical and Sans was reminded of the subtle but very present changes that had occurred to Papyrus along these two years. He had grown up considerably, being met with such a different and demanding world and creating expectations and new dreams to follow of his own. Yet he was still Papyrus, energetic, kind, brave and the best friend anyone could ever have. It made Sans almost ashamed of his own self denial. He should talk to him about this, silly as it was, he knew Papyrus wouldn’t judge him about it. He shouldn’t keep it to himself, Stars knew what had become of them last time he did so. He didn’t want to get back to stake zero. He just wanted to snuggle further into Papyrus’ arms and forget the rest of the world and all its complications. With him, he could forget existence itself even.

As so, he also _didn’t_ want to talk about it. Quite the conundrum.

“My _sanses_ tell me otherwise.”

Sans was still for exactly three seconds before his shoulders started shaking with mirth, feeling Papyrus absolutely and physically _cringe_ at his own pun. If Papyrus was forcing himself to humor him with bad puns just to make him talk about it then…he had no choice did he?

He didn’t want to turn the still light mood into something much darker, something ugly, just like this feeling.

But he had to, if only to get rid of it…or to live with it.

“i…” He sighed, feeling the words still stuck to his throat. First things first. “did you have fun last night?”

Papyrus hummed, arms squeezing gently around him.

“Oh yes!!” Sans shivered, not wanting to hear such a _Metattonish_ thing to say coming from Papyrus’ mouth. It was just plain wrong. Papyrus seemed oblivious to it though.

“We had lots of fun! Mettaton treated me to one of his restaurants. I was so relieved he didn’t keep the fast food chain he had going on in the Underground and decided to pursue a more…delicate kind of cuisine!! I found that cat fellow he used to employ back then there though! Now that I mention it, he always seems to have this same exact expression when he’s smiling to the customers…like somebody is tickling him and he’s trying not to laugh or something…ah, nevermind!”

He kept on, detailing about the meal and how he had chosen –surprise!- the spaghetti dish and how he had actually learned a few things when tasting it, specially about the seasoning. He would also mention some of the things he and Mettaton talked about, even him and their relationship: that Mettaton had asked about the state of their relationship only made Sans’ frown deepen even more, fingers tightening loosely in a fist where they laid against Papyrus’ back as his arms encircled him.  But it was slightly soothed as Papyrus then told him fondly how he had answered, long fingers trailing upwards and caressing Sans’ face, thumb tracing the edge of his eye socket.

“I told him how I was the happiest I could ever be with you by my side. That I wouldn’t trade this feeling for anything or anyone else in the world.”

And that seemed to be the perfect answer for everything. Sans’ soul burst with a mix of happiness, relief and shame, not forgiving himself for ever doubting Papyrus. It was true, he had simply been selfish.

Papyrus’ eyes seemed to tell him otherwise though as his smile dimmed once again- and Sans disliked that so much- and it became sheepish as he admitted.

“I’m not daft, Sans. I know we haven’t been having the best of times lately, with our uneven schedules and all. Trust me, this has been the hardest months of my life. Being away from you, feeling you slipping away more and more each day…it hurts. Here.” He gently grabbed his hand and led it towards his chest. Sans’ eyes had widened at the middle of his confession but as he felt the almost erratic pace of the other’s soul, how the beats were faltering and almost tripping over themselves in such an obvious manifestation of distress…he had to force himself not to shed the guilty tears that already pooled at his eyes.

He had been such an idiot.

“i’m not slipping away.” He answered, tone quiet and calm, yet his own soul pulsed erratically in tandem with his soulmate’s. “how could i?”

It’s been a bit long since he said it…but Papyrus needed to hear it right now. And now that his insecurities were being crushed by the rising need to comfort the other, the words didn’t stick to his throat anymore albeit his voice still came out raspy. Emotional.

“i love you, y’know? and i’m not going anywhere. my place is at your side, for as long as you’ll have me.”

 ** _‘even if you eventually find another better half to take my said place.’_** The thoughts would still keep going and he hated how they had overcome him, even while Papyrus quite literally confessed how much he still loved him and didn’t want to lose him. He still couldn’t shake it off.

“How about forever?” Papyrus asked, his tone light and half joking, his loving gaze for him and him alone. And that ugly feeling simply absorbed it, taking it ravenously and possessively. That gaze was for him and him alone.

“forever is a long time.” It sure is. And quite a long time to so carelessly promise. Sans knew this feeling would come and go and he would only have to brace himself for it. “and i still didn’t pick up my sock.” He added lightly as well, doing his fair share to brighten up the mood and Papyrus’ smile widened as he shook his head, a chuckle escaping him.

“I guess I’ll just have to keep reminding you about it until you do then.” It was a promise in disguise. A definite promise to be added to the many more others that Papyrus had done over and over again to reassure him of his love, of the strength of his feelings. Sans had done a fair share of his own and they lived off each other’s promises, believing in them and holding on to them. It was all that they had, after all.

Not being able to handle so much sincerity from Papyrus, Sans ended up admitting his own insecure and shamefully jealous thoughts for the past two days, about Mettaton and their relationship overall. Papyrus remained silent through it all, his smile diminishing before it left altogether and by the end of it Sans was starting to regret ever saying anything, starting to trip over his own words until he finished with a rather lame apology, one that drifted off as his voice disappeared somewhere on the way to mid sentence.

Expectant, he still avoided Papyrus’ gaze now, not knowing where to turn to. Did he screw it up after all? He was sure he had just hurt Papyrus’ feelings, telling him how he had doubted their relationship.

It was a long time of yet another awkward silence before Papyrus started to move, leaning forward gently and cradling his cheeks, pulling his face towards his to place a passionate skeleton kiss to his mouth. Sans gasped, not expecting it but quickly melted into it, hands clutching tightly at the fabric of Papyrus’ pajama shirt as he made a small moan of pleasant surprise.

When they parted, Sans was out of breath despite not needing it. Papyrus’ gaze was half lidded, looking at him with an intensity that he did not see every day and Sans shivered as he started placing small revered kisses along his cheek and down his neck.

“I love you. And only you. G-Golly, Sans, I love you so much it scares me sometimes. I can’t imagine myself being with someone else, please believe me...”

And Sans did, deep beneath all those reverent kisses, limp and completely surrendered to the other as his hands wandered across his ribcage, slipping underneath his own pajama shirt and making his cheeks feel even more impossibly colder.

 He only nodded, forcing the tears away once again. He was glad.

“And I’ve missed you from the other side of the bed.” Papyrus breathed out, his words drifting into a passionate whisper towards the end.

He was gently flipped onto his back and his breath hitched, a small moan of pleasure escaping him as Papyrus showed just how much he had truly missed him in those lonely, _lonely_ mornings.


End file.
